


Slightly changes

by SweetieR



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Epic Love, F/M, Heartbreak, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: 4.09 - Arthur and Guinevere are engaged, but the love bracelet is causing her to fall for Lancelot. She feels she is about to cheat on Arthur and leaves him for his own good.Will the love between the King and the servant be stronger than anything?
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

In Camelot, a Royal wedding was about to be celebrated.

The King was marrying the love of his life, a servant girl named Guinevere.

After everything they had been through, the King and the servant would finally be able to be together forever.

* * *

Gwen was at her house, and she had not slept all night, she stayed on her chair, thinking.

She didn't understand.

She loved Arthur, she truly loved him and she wanted nothing more than spend the rest of her life with him...

Had wanted nothing more for years, actually.

So why on earth couldn't she stopped herself thinking about _Lancelot_ _?_!

Why?

The young woman shook her head, trying to chase down all those thoughts out of her mind.

It must have been seeing him again while she thought he was dead...

He sacrificed himself to save Arthur's life, and she had always felt guilty because he did what she asked him to.

It had to be that.

Knocks on her door startled her and she got up to open, fixing her hair which looked like a real mess.

She opened and found herself facing two of the most beautiful eyes she had never seen, as blue as the sky itself.

Arthur.

He reached behind his back and held her a pretty flower, with lavender petals and she couldn't help but smile,

He was always so thoughtful.

So far from the tough soldier people saw in him.

The King leant in and kissed her cheek tenderly before whispering in her ear,

"The most beautiful flower for the most beautiful Queen..."

She slightly laughed et laid a hand on his chest, while he got up to stare into her eyes,

"I'm not Queen yet..."

"Not _yet_." he smiled before leaning in again and kissing her as tenderly as before, on the lips this time. She stroked his cheek gently and shut her eyes, enjoying his kiss, enjoying not having to hide themselves anymore.

She loved him so much.

He pulled apart slowly and laid his forehead on hers before whispering against her lips

"I love you so much Guinevere..."

Again, a smile spread on her face and she brought him close to her once again.

When he finally receded from her and she opened her eyes, she had to prevent a horror shout from her lips.

During a fraction of second, it wasn't Arthur in front of her,

It was _Lancelot_.

She shook her head and saw the concern look on her fiancé's face,

"Everything's alright Arthur," she managed to whisper

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

She wanted to be alone.

Think about what just happened.

Her heart wasn't wrong, she wanted Arthur.

So why did she just see _someone else_ _?_

"Just a little tired that's all."

This time, he took her hand and stroked it gently,

"Me too. I haven't slept." she looked up at him and found his eyes twinkling with joy. "I can't stop thinking about us and the fact that _finally_ , after all we've been through you and I, we are going to be together forever..."

She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand before he returned to his duty.

Gwen shut the door and leant on it...

What was happening to her?

The wedding was in two days...

Why couldn't she get Lancelot out of her mind while she didn't even love him anymore?

It didn't make any sense.

After a few minutes, she managed to resume and after dressing herself, she went to the castle.

Arthur had tried to convince her that she didn't need to do this anymore but Gwen really needed something to keep her mind as busy as possible.

Returning to the castle, she met Merlin, who smiled at her, before quickly getting closer,

"Gwen! "

"Merlin," she smiled gently at him,

"Can't wait for the big day huh?!"

She forced a smile but Merlin didn't notice, too preoccupied as he was with his ramblings,

"I really can't wait because he wants everything to be perfect for your wedding and guess who has to put up with his different moods? POOR ME." he laughed, "I really can't tell which one of the three of us waits more for this wedding to be done!"

He laughed and at this moment only, noticed that Gwen's face didn't lit up the way he had expected it to...

He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Gwen?"

" Everything's alright!" she replied quickly, seeing Lancelot a little far away from them, wanting to go as soon as possible. " I... I need to go. "

Merlin turned around, searching for what she was looking at, and his look fall on Lancelot, waving slightly at him. Merlin responded to him in a distracted way, the pain of discovering this man wasn't his friend, wasn't _even_ _a human_ , too real for him to bear.

But he had to recovered, he had to find the reasons why Morgana had brought Lancelot back to life and to Camelot...

* * *

Arthur walked in the corridors ready to join a new Counsel's reunion, when he caught a glimpse of his fiancée, he slowly approached her and laid his hands on her waist, making her jump, before whispering in her ear,

"I thought I had succeeded to convince you to stop doing this…"

She smiled and closed her eyes a few seconds, enjoying his proximity and warmth.

"You may be a King, but I don't always have to do what you tell me to,"

He chuckled tenderly while nuzzling her hair, remembering this sentence and then kissed her neck quickly before gently turning her in his arms to stare into her warm chocolate eyes.

God,

He loved her eyes.

He could have stayed here hours, just lost in her eyes and just telling her again and again just how much he loved her, but he had to go.

And that was still a marvel to him, that he was now so unashamed to voice his feelings to her.

After everything they had been through, they were past being shy about what they felt for each other.

He had grown up and she had made him so.

Soon, they will have time, all _eternity_...

This idea made him smile and she stroked his cheek tenderly, smiling at seeing him so happy.

Seeing Arthur happy was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, it always warmed her heart so much she felt she could glow.

"You seem awfully happy Sire,"

He smiled before getting in her game,

"That's because I'm marrying soon, my Lady," his eyes twinkled and he leant in, whispering the rest of her sentence, "to the woman I love."

She slightly blushed and in a display of public affection that was still pretty rare for her to have, she clutched his shirt and brought him to her for a fierce kiss that earned a slight groan from the King, one hand getting lost in her hair.

But when she receded from him, her mind played tricks again.

She shook her head and saw her beautiful Prince concerned about her, he laid a tender hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning on his hand.

"You should rest..." he breathed tenderly,

"Arthur, I'm fine. I promise..."

"You should go and rest in my Chamber, it'll be safe for you and no one will bother you there."

She smiled again in front of his desire to protect her whatever happened, even when all was well. She looked into his bright blue eyes and sighed,

"Fine. I'll get a nap. But only if you join me after."

He smiled before kissing her cheeks and walking away.

"I will be here soon, my love,"

And he left, a lovesick smile spreading on his handsome face,

They were already acting as if they were married.

* * *

Walking towards the King's quarters, Gwen saw Lancelot coming in the opposite way.

She turned around, panicked, and realized that she couldn't back down. Deciding to just ignore him she proceeded, but he caught her arms,

"Gwen"

"Lancelot"

Seeing that he was not letting go of her arm, she continued,

"Can I have my arm back please? This is hardly appropriate."

"Sorry." he answered, dropping her arm, he came closer and for an incomprehensible way, her eyes fall on his lips,

What was wrong with her?

"You're avoiding me." he continued, slowly,

"No."

"Gwen..."

"I... I have to go"

She wanted to go but again, he caught her arm

"I know how you still feeling things for me..."

"You're wrong." she shivered, "I love _Arthur_."

"Why are you lying to yourself Gwen?"

Gwen didn't move for a moment, before she felt Arthur's ring on her finger, getting away quickly of Lancelot, who was ready to kiss her.

Without a word more and very much upset, she left.

She almost cheated on Arthur.

Oh God.

What was happening to her?

She was more afraid than she had ever been.

She entered her fiancé's Chambers, and collapsed on the bed, tears falling from her eyes.

This time, she had been able to stop Lancelot, but what about next time?

And the time after?

Arthur didn't deserve that.

And he trusted her so completely...

He deserved a woman he could trust and quite clearly, she was realizing she may not be such a woman after all...

* * *

Arthur got out the Council chamber, after some matters of state to resolve, and he walked immediately to his chamber.

And oh he couldn't wait for a time when he would go back to his Chambers because Guinevere – and why not a baby of theirs? would be there waiting for him...

Arthur shook his head, getting out of his day dream.

One day.

The young King got in and smiled in front of the scene in front of him,

Gwen was here, cuddled in his bed, deeply asleep.

He got closer and stroked her cheek slowly before removing his own boots, and laid beside her, against her back, surrounding her in his embrace to bring her to him, burying his face in her neck, soaking up in the smell he loved above all.

God, he loved her.

Like he had never loved anyone and more than he ever would.

* * *

When Gwen woke up, she felt somebody against her back and panicked slightly before turning herself and catching a glimpse of Arthur, deeply asleep, his mouth half open, his hair falling in his eyes...

He was so cute.

She rarely thought of Arthur as cute, he was a fierce warrior, handsome, reassuring and so... _manly_.

But right now in this innocence she didn't know he had,

She found him so cute her heart actually stuttered.

With one hand, she tenderly pushed away some blond hair from his forehead and stroked his cheek tenderly before move it down to his chest and cuddled herself a little more against him.

He moved a little but tightened his grip against his fiancée, before his eyes slowly opened

"You are very comfortable," she smiled, nuzzling her face in his chest and he laughed.

"I'm glad you find so, because you are going to sleep there for a long time to come..."

She looked up at him and saw his eyes shining with joy and love for her, and, right away, she felt guilty.

She didn't deserve him.

Arthur gave his entire self to her and however, Lancelot wouldn't quit her mind.

Why?

She loved Arthur, more than anything in this world and more than she ever thought possible to ever love someone.

All those years, she had waited to be his wife.

She had dreamt of nothing more for as long as she could remember.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, closing his eyes again,

"I'm thinking about the fact that we are in the middle of the day Arthur, people will start asking where you are."

" I'm spending time with the woman I'm about to marry." he breathed, burying his face in her neck again, and leaving a small kiss here. "I'm sure they can understand that."

She cuddled against him, feeling his heart beat against her hand,

"Soon, my love." she breathed, "Soon, we will be together forever,"

With Arthur's face in her neck, Gwen felt the smile that formed on his lips and she stroked his hair tenderly.

She had to find a way, she couldn't take the risk to have him hurt.

Not when she could prevent it...

She was going to ask Lancelot to go away, to let her live her story with the King.

This was the only way.

* * *

Merlin was pacing in the space he shared with Gaius,

"Merlin, sit down please, you're making me nauseous."

"I can't."

The old physician laid down his glasses and stared at his apprentice,

"What's in your mind?"

"It's Lancelot.' finally sighed the young man before finally sit,

"Lancelot?"

"Yes." he ran a hand over his face, "I don't understand why he is here. Not to kill Arthur... So why? Why did Morgana sent him for?"

"Merlin, you will not resolve any problems by pacing like that..."

"But I don't get it!" shouted the young warlock, getting up to resume pacing, "Why did she send him _now_ _?_ "

Instantly, he paled and stopped, Gaius raised an eyebrow, worried,

"Merlin?"

"Gwen." he only breathed,

"Gwen?"

"Morgana sent Lancelot for Gwen..."

"What?"

"She wants to cancel the wedding! "

"Excuse me? Merlin, what you are saying doesn't have _any_ sense! Why would Morgana want to cancel the wedding?"

"Think about it Gaius! If Gwen left Arthur the night before their wedding, he will be broken, you know he will. But if she left him for Lancelot... he will be _devastated_." He closed his mouth for a second before said again, " a devastated King is not a King who can govern. Morgana knows that."

Gaius seemed to think before saying slowly,

"You can't be sure about that Merlin."

"But it's obvious! Morgana knows Gwen, she knows her past with Lancelot..."

"Perhaps. But Morgana also knows that Gwen loves _Arthur_. This plan would not work out."

"Maybe..." he conceded before sitting.

But something was still bothering him.

* * *

Gwen walked on the corridors, in search of Lancelot.

She finally found him in the armory, removing his armor.

She got closer,

"Lancelot?"

He turned around and she froze **.**

She wanted to kiss him.

Why?

He smiled and showed her his chainmail,

"Can you help me removing it?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

She heard him laugh,

"Why are you here for Gwen?"

"I came to ask you to leave."

He locked his eyes onto hers and she backed away, just to be sure.

What was happening to her?

'Impossible." was his only answer.

"I beg your pardon?" her eyes widened.

And somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized how different he was from the man she had once known, but her mind was too blurry to really care.

"I won't leave." he walked toward her and took her hand, this time she didn't have the courage to remove it.

God, no.

"I let him take you away once, and another time, not this time."

"Lancelot." she began, hoping her voice is firm enough, "You already lost me. In two days, at this time, I will be Arthur's wife. And _nothing else_ on earth could make me happier. So, if you really care about me, you will do what is just and fair."

He got a little more closer and she could feel his breath against her lips,

"I can make you happy Gwen..." he closed the gasp between them and she couldn't stop him. MOVE GWEN **.** "If you would only let us a chance..."

Gwen still didn't know how, but she found the strength to turn her head slightly and the young man's lips fall on her cheek rather than her lips **.**

She wouldn't be able to do that a second time,

It had already taken all of her strenght.

Instead, she ran away, as quickly as she could.

Lancelot was smiling, his mission was almost achieved.

* * *

Gwen spent the next day in her house, trying to avoid Lancelot, Merlin, _Arthur_.

The young woman wiped a tear that was falling from her eyes, she spent the whole night thinking, and then the morning, and the afternoon...

There was only one way.

She had been able to think about only one way to make sure the worst wouldn't happen.

She stroked the ring on her finger and immediately, a sob took her while the thought was clearly formulated in her head for the first time.

She had to leave Arthur.

She couldn't do that to him.

She knew she was going to break his heart, he who was so happy with this marriage but she rather do it now than cheating on him later...

And she obviously couldn't be trusted, even with the happiness of the one person she loved more than anything in this world.

"I'm sorry Arthur." she whispered before she buried her head in her hands, sobbing.

The wedding was tomorrow, she had to tell Arthur tonight.

* * *

Gwen got up and put her cape on before walking to her fiancé's bedroom.

She knocked and when she saw Arthur's eyes shining at her coming, she almost turned around...

_Almost._

"Guine _vere_ _!_ " he exclaimed, approaching her to take her hand and kissed it tenderly," What are you doing here, my love? I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before the wedding," he smiled, his eyes shining.

She just couldn't find the words anymore.

Instead, she looked in his bright blue eyes and he smiled tenderly at her before kissing her so very gently,

"Something's wrong, my love?" She looked up at him and he said again in a worried voice suddenly, "You've got red eyes, Were you crying?" She didn't answer, enjoying his presence, enjoying having him so close to her, enjoying _him_.

"Arthur..." he kissed her lovingly again, stroking her cheeks before let her speak again, "I cant... I can't be your Queen."

"Gwen" he breathed tenderly,"you know what I think of you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and you will make an amazing Que..." she shook her head sadly and he stopped, realisation of what she had truly said hitting him at the despair in her eyes. He felt his heart stop right away, praying for a misunderstanding.

And what else could it be?

They had spent all of their time together since the proposal.

Why would she want to do what he thought she was about to?

The King looked up with his wide blue eyes and seeing the fear in there made Gwen's heart sink. "Guinevere?" he only ask with a rough voice who made her kneels turned weak.

"I'm sorry..." again, she felt tears pricking at her eyes,

Arthur was suddenly very pale, frowning slightly.

"Don't start your answer by ' _I'm sorry_ ', not now..." he begged her,

"Arthur..."

"Look," his voice was slightly shaking now, "Whatever happened, we can get trough this together. _.."_

He was holding his breath. All depended on what she was going to say right now. If he had known all was going to end so soon, he would have taken time to appreciate the feeling he was feeling yet minutes ago, before she came in his room.

He thought he would have all of his life to do so.

"I'm sorry..."

He closed his eyes, feeling them tingling, tears pricking at the corners.

He knew what she was doing.

He couldn't understand for the life of him why.

"I can't marry you."

Arthur felt his heart slowly ripped in two in his chest and he let go of her hand slowly, a tear rolling down his face.

Gwen didn't dare to move, seeing the man she loved, slowly broke down in front of her...

Arthur was dealing with too much feelings right now to look at her.

Hurt.

Pain.

Confusion.

"Wh... Why?" he whispered, attempting to resume. "This doesn't make any sense."

She didn't answer and he said again, with this same trembling voice,

"I..." he cleared his throat and tried to straighten up."I thought we were happy Guinevere."

"We were Arthur." she forced herself to say with a steady voice,

Arthur couldn't help but notice her use of the past and he felt his heart fall to the bottom of his chest.

"So why?" he asked and again, he couldn't hide the shaking of his voice,

It didn't make any sense.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Please, tell me." blue eyes were desperately trying to make sense of what was happening.

He was happily waiting for his wedding day a couple of minutes ago, a wedding he had waited years to happen and now… now without any sorts of heads up, Guinevere was leaving him.

It just didn't make any sense.

**"** Guinevere, I... I can''t believe it. You can't have faked your feelings for me."

She swallowed dryly.

"I never said that."

"Then what?"

"I just can't marry you."

His heart stopped again.

And then...

Then doubts.

Maybe she had not been ready.

Maybe he had pushed this on her too soon.

Stupid. he blamed himself.

Because Arthur had managed to ruin the only best thing that had ever happened in his life.

"When I asked you to marry me, I... thought it was what you wanted too." he looked down, trying to keep himself together. "I am sorry if I-"

"It was Arthur." she hurried to add, her heart thinking before her head because seeing him so hurt was killing her.

And she couldn't give him the answer he was so clearly craving because it would hurt him more than she could bear.

"Why are you speaking at the past?!" he exclaimed suddenly, "It was two days ago... You had this look on your face and I know you weren't lying."

"I just figured out some things."

He looked down, with a heavy heart.

And then he suddenly seemed so tired.

"Like what? What have I done this time to push away the only person I have ever loved and the only one who ever made me happy." he said so weary she froze.

"Don't say that. Please. If anything, _I_ don't deserve you." her voice broke and their eyes locked once again.

With one trembling finger, he stroke the side of her jaw.

"I love you so much, my Guinevere." he said quietly and a tear rolled down her cheek. "And..." he took a deep breath. "And if this marriage is not what you want anymore. If..." he lost his composure a few seconds, his hand falling from her face as he cleared his throat. "If _I_ am not what you want anymore."

"Arthur..."

"I won't force you." he said quickly, before losing his nerves and begging her to take him back. "Never."

Another tear was rolling down her cheek as she croaked,

"You're a good man, Arthur."

Arthur blinked and a few tears escaped his vigilance while he looked at her for the last time and she felt like she was dying inside.

"I... " he wanted to seem sure about his decision but he only seemed more pained, "I will summon the Council immediately and... cancel the... cancel our... the wedding." he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "If this is really what you want?" he murmured and she chocked off a sob.

"It's what need to be done." her voice broke.

"I see." he nodded his head and walked to the window, leaning against the wall, eyes far away suddenly.

Gwen felt tears rolling down her own cheeks and for the first time since she arrived, she made attention to details...

Arthur's armor, his cape and his sword had been prepared – surely by Merlin, for the next day. She saw flowers adorning the bed and dresses exceeded the closet and her heart tightened further.

"Arthur?"

"Leave me alone." was his only answer,"Please."

"I'm _so_ sorry..."

"Don't be." his voice was white, absent, " I should have known that I couldn't ask you to wait for me all these years and hope that nothing would change... I have been so selfish and I apologize for that Guinevere."

She began to move to comfort him, hug him, do _something_ at least, but he cut her off first, turning around and locked his bright blue sad eyes onto hers,

"I...Thank you."

"What for?" she asked, puzzled.

"For being honest with me. Even if I would have liked if you had done that sooner.." his voice trailed off and she saw tears pricked once again in his eyes,"But thank you for not marrying me _just_ because I'm the King. You're always honest with me and this is one of the many reasons I'm so in lov..." he stopped right away.

And it was killing him.

A few hours ago he had a right to tell her he loved her, now he just couldn't anymore.

Gwen stared at him for a few seconds and laid a hand on his forearm, she felt him tense and finally, he removed his arm gently from her grasp **.**

It hurt too much.

"Of course I love you Arthur," she said gently,

"Just not enough to marry me." he finished, looking down,

"I..."

But without giving her time to finish, he reached the door,

"I have to send for Merlin." he laid a hand on the door handle and turned around to her one second, as if he was going to say something, but nothing came.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally said in a voice barely audible,

"I only want you to be happy, Guinevere. That's all I ever wanted for you."

In the castle's corridors, one thought only was in the King's mind,

She didn't love him enough to spend the rest of her life with him.

He felt another tear on his face and wiped it angrily, he hated to seem weak and yet...

_She_ was his weakness.

And she didn't even know it.

He reached Gaius's chamber, closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before knocking,

"Yes?"

He came in and saw Merlin and the Court physician dinning.

Seeing Arthur's absent stare, Merlin got up and walked toward his friend,

"Something's wrong?"

"Cancel the wedding." Arthur noticed that his voice was barely hearable,

"WHAT?" shouted his manservant, " Is it a joke?"But, seeing thee King's stare, the sadness of his features, the harsh truth came in Merlin's mind. "But... Why?"

"Guinevere." was all he could say without crumbling.

"She broke your engagement?"

Arthur closed his eyes, unable to stop the pain to invade him. His broken heart seemed having hard time to beat too and Arthur couldn't make a full sentence.

"Arthur I'm sorry..."

He laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder but this late shoved him away gently,

"Just... Do this for me Merlin. Cancel everything. And be sure that I won't be disturbed tomorrow, under any circumstances."

* * *

Gwen left the room later and she met Arthur, seeing him, she immediately stopped.

She saw how pale he was, how his eyes were red and he was desperately trying to appear strong.

She opened her mouth to speak but once again, he was quicker and spoke first, with a broken voice that made her shivered,

"It's done."

She didn't know what to answer so she let a small "Thank you" and saw Arthur became even more pale.

He felt what was left of his heart stopping, "Thank you.", she thanked him for cancelling their marriage _,"Thank you."_

He started walking around her but she caught his arm and right away, his blue eyes locked onto her warm brown ones,

"Arthur, please let me explain..."

"You don't have to, actually." he whispered, "I got it. I'm not even angry. All this years, my biggest fear was that something else would come between us and you'd got tired of waiting for me." she saw his wide eyes full with tears again and her heart broke at seeing him like that while all she ever wanted to do was protect him, "I just didn't expect it to happen _now_ , the night before we..." he shook his head again.

She opened her mouth but he closed his eyes and continued with a voice so low she almost didn't hear him,

"You know what I said when my father almost killed you all those years ago, I meant it then, I still mean it now, " he opened slowly his eyes and blew, "I will always love you."

He leant in and hesitantly laid his lips on hers in a tender kiss, _one last time._

Then, slowly, he got up and before entering in his chamber whispered against her lips, "Goodbye, my Guinevere."


	2. Chapter 2

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know..." breathed Merlin, trying to calm the King, "Arthur, please calm down..."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" he suddenly stopped and pointed his finger menacingly at Merlin, his eyes shinning with anger. But Merlin knew him so well by now – this other part of him, that he could see just what was lying carefully hidden behind Arthur's anger… _Panic_. The young King continued rambling, "Guinevere is missing and you're asking me to calm down? Are you valuing your life at all _M_ _er_ lin?"

The young servant breathed and hesitated before saying,

"Maybe… Have you considered the fact that she may not be missing?"

Immediately, Arthur stopped everything he was doing (which consisted only in pacing).

"What do you mean? Do you know something? Merlin, you must tell me if you know something, anything."

Merlin sighed.

This was not going to be easy.

"What I mean is, have you considered the fact that she might have _chosen_ to leave?"

Arthur paled,

And then there was a silence for a few seconds.

"It doesn't make any sense. Guinevere would never do this to me."

"Arthur," whispered his friend, "You two aren't together anymore, maybe Gwen just wanted to make things easier for the both of you."

He saw the King closed his eyes a few seconds before opened them again, staring at the wall in front of him.

Merlin sighed,

He knew this look all too well and could have predicted the words leaving the King's mouth next.

"We are leaving at dawn Merlin,"

"Arthur..."

"It was not a question, nor a suggestion, it was an _order_."

* * *

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

Gwen sighed again, seeing Merlin ran away from her, she knew that he was mad at her for what she did to Arthur.

Arthur.

Her heart broke a little more, thinking about her former fiancé whom she hadn't seen for 5 whole days now.

And it was the longer they had spent without talking to each other in quite a few years – well, apart from when he was on quest or missions for the Kingdom but that didn't count.

She missed him dearly.

Actually missed him so much she was often wandering in the corridors just in the hope to catch a glimpse of his golden hair..

But he was nowhere to be seen.

Truth be told, the King barely left his chamber.

He stayed inside and if the official version said that he was sick, Gwen knew the reason why Arthur refused to get out. He reason why he felt prisoner in his owncastle.

She was the reason.

She was the cause of all this.

She broke his heart.

The young woman wiped rapidly a tear that had escaped her vigilance, and took her package of clothes before going back to work.

She had to talk to Merlin, explain him, tell him that she did this for Arthur because she was no worthy of his trust, because she was not worthy of _him_...

She would have hurt him.

And she'd rather break her own heart than let that happen.

* * *

Merlin walked rapidly in the castle's corridors, trying to clear his mind.

He didn't know why he kept on avoiding Gwen, she was still his friend and he still loved her dearly.

But his loyalty would always lie with Arthur.

No questions asked.

His thought were stopped when he saw the King's door slowly opened, Arthur got out of it, and crossed his friend's stare for a few second.

His eyes were empty, large violets circles under them and quite frankly, Merlin was beginning to fear that he would never see again the man he cared about as the only friend he truly ever had.

"Were you looking for me Sire?"

Arthur opened his mouth then closed it before staring outside,

"It's nice outside, maybe I will ride today."

"Would you want me to prepare your horse?"

"No thanks Merlin. I will."

And the King left without another word while his young friend stayed still, thinking bitterly than he would rather have Arthur shout at him than saying "thanks".

* * *

Arthur was walking toward the stables, barely noticing people bowing to him or telling him how much it was good to see him well enough to stand.

And thanks Merlin for thinking to say he had caught the disease that had been plaguing the town lately, not a serious one but it kept people in bed for at least a week.

But still, how could they find him well?

He was so far from well,

It felt like someone had taken a knife, plunged it in his heart and twisted.

This actually hurt worst than some battle wounds he had had.

And people looking at him with pity on their eyes because his fiancé had left him a day before their wedding wasn't making him feel any better.

When did his life turn into such a hell?

He finally made his way toward the stables, saddled his horse and ride, ready to run away from the city, run away from _her_ for at least a little while.

He didn't notice the wide brown eyes following his departure.

He didn't notice the tear falling from the face of the woman who watched him go toward the forest.

Because Arthur paid any attention to nothing, he didn't notice that Gwen only had eyes for _him_.

* * *

Seeing Arthur leaving the city, Gwen went to his chamber and found the person she wanted to talk with.

"Merlin," she breathed and he immediately looked up at her and looked down at the armor he was cleaning again, "I have to talk to you."

"I'm busy right now Gwen. I have to clean and polish this for Arthur." he stopped, trying to hold back an anger he had not thought so strong.

"Merlin..."

"I'm sure you have things to do, as well. See you later."

Guinevere closed her eyes and when a tear rolled down on her cheek, the young man felt instantly guilty.

Gwen was still his friend, too.

He sighed and got up to laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to find the words while his anger fell down as quickly as it had been raised.

"I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't want to hurt you." she looked up with her warm brown eyes and smiled sadly, "It's just... He's my friend." she nodded, knowing the bond Arthur and Merlin shared to be strong. "And I'm worried about him." he finally admitted, looking down again,

"Me too..." and this time, a sob took her and Merlin couldn't help but take her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

He was clearly useless to Arthur, he was not going to let Gwen suffer too.

"I take it he isn't feeling better?"

"Do you want the truth?"

Gwen moved away a little and quickly wiped her cheeks while nodding before Merlin said,

"No, he's not Gwen. And this is a weak word. He stays here all day, sometimes in front of the window, sometimes just on his bed staring at the ceiling. He doesn't speak anymore, doesn't eat anymore, doesn't even sleep anymore! And I think that it is the first time that he left his room since... well, you know. He's not well at all and I don't know how to help him."

She knew it.

She did.

So why was it breaking her heart all over again?

"I should leave Camelot." she exclaimed, realisation hitting her only now. "With me gone, he could be happy again."

Merlin smiled so very sadly, tilting his head.

"It's too late for that. He _was_ happy Gwen, with you. I think he had finally let himself truly believe happiness was within reach and now that you don't want him anymore he has a hard time trying to... come to terms with it. "

She opened her mouth but Merlin cut her off,

"He let you go Gwen." her eyes widened in pain, "and I think this is the best proof of love he could have ever done to you."

On this words, he picked the different part of the armor of the King and got out of the room.

Gwen looked around her and tried to get a hold of herself.

She had done the right thing.

Even if it felt so, so wrong.

She loved Arthur more than life itself, but she still felt the urge to kiss Lancelot wherever he was near.

She couldn't be trusted.

And she wouldn't risk Arthur's heart.

He would move on eventually and even if it would break her heart, she would watch him be happy with someone worthy of him in every aspects.

Another tear rolled down her cheek.

Her attention got caught by the closet and she walked forward to see a lot of beautiful dresses, she laid her hand and found a purple one which she particularly liked when-

"You can take it if you want," said a sad voice, she jumped and turned around to see Arthur. His eyes were more red than when she had seen him sooner, his cheeks red for having spent so much time outside and his hair were a little mess, "It was for you, after all."

She laid down the dress immediately and walked slowly towards him,

"Those dresses are amazing..."

"I had chosen them myself," he looked down and Gwen felt awful doing this to him,

"I am sorry Arthur."

He looked up, so clearly hurt.

"I know."

"Arthur I..."

"You look beautiful, Guinevere."

And he meant it.

She looked so beautiful, as if nothing had happened.

And somehow, it both warmed his heart and broke it utterly.

But yet again, only she had this kind of power over him.

Their eyes locked and he was nothing but honest.

But even if he was as handsome as ever to her, she couldn't return the compliment.

"You look exhausted, Arthur."

A sad laugh escaped his lips and he said again, with that same sad voice that she hated herself to cause,

"Well... I suppose I need time. A lot, a lot of time..." he hesitated then but ended up whispering. "I do not give myself easily Guinevere," their eyes locked in a heated embrace. "But when I do, I do it completely. I do not know yet how to come back from that. But I'll learn."

She saw his crystal blue eyes filled with tears again and he looked away, before saying with hurry,

"If you would excuse me, I... have a lot of things to do." and he left.

Leaving her in the middle of his room, with the picture of the man she loved and she had broken, in mind.

* * *

It had to stop.

The pain had to stop.

He had to stop wanting to cry whenever he thought about what could have been, about all of what he had been dreaming of and would never happened.

He had to move on.

But how?

He couldn't.

He didn't know how.

All of these years he had only loved her, gave himself entirely to her, had opened his heart to her like never before.

How was he supposed to come back from that?

He took a deep shaky breath.

Even if Gwen didn't love him anymore – he felt again tears pricked at his eyes again, he would look after her from afar as hehad always done in the past.s

 _"I will never let anything happen to you."_ he whispered remembering that night after the Dragon's attack, when he had taken her hand and laid it against his heart for her to see how much it was beating for her.

And the tender and lovingly smile she had given him in return that night would burn in his mind forever.

Again, he shook his head.

He had to move on

He really did.

He had a Kingdom to run.

* * *

Lancelot checked one last time that he wasn't followed before entering the hidden cave in the rock, he immediately felt a dagger at his back and smiled,

"My Lady,"

"So?" she asked before sit in her favorite spot, in front of the fire.

Her emerald eyes once caring and loving were now empty and cold _._

She turned around again to him and said coldly,

"Lancelot?"

"It's done milady. The marriage is cancelled. The King is broken. He hasn't left his room in days and even if Merlin said he was sick, words has it his heart is so broken he does not know how to recover from it yet."

Morgana smirked.

"Does he know _why_ Gwen had shut him out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he know that she cancelled the wedding for _you_ _?_ "

At the silence which followed her question, Morgana knew the answer and with an amber flickering of her eyes the glass behind them exploded. She got up and faced him,

"Give me a parchment and a quill,"

"Why are..."

"I said," she said a little louder, "give me a parchment anda quill."

He slightly bowed and gave her what she wanted, the young woman settled on the piece of wood which was her table and wrote a letter, saying to the knight,

"Very well, you are going to listen to me attentively. Ready?" he nodded and she said again, "Give this letter to Gwen, but not right now."

In front of the puzzled look of the shadow, the witch said.

"In two days will be Arthur's birthday. Give her this letter in the morning, as soon as you can."

"How do you know it will be the King's birth..."

"We grew up together." she cut him off shortly, and she felt like an electric discharge in her heart consumed only by hate and revenge before shaking her head to clear it from past feelings of love and friendship. Of not feeling alone and always having someone to watch her back, or take risks for her. "I _still_ know when his birthday is." she shook her head again, green eyes becoming as cold as ice again as she said, "It would be the ideal moment, I count on you."

Lancelot bowed again, taking the letter before taking his leave,

"I will not disappoint you, my Lady,"

"I know you won't."

* * *

In the Castle, Arthur was in his Chamber when Merlin came in,

"Arthur?"

" _What_ _?_ " sighed the King, annoyed to be disturbed.

"Your birthday is in two days and..."

"Absolutely not, Merlin." he cut him off,

"But I didn't even-"

"I am not having a feast for my birthday."

"But..." Merlin's eyes widened in offence. "Sire, you can't do this!"

"Oh don't _'Sire'_ me! Why couldn't I, huh?! I'm the King. I do as I want."

"Arthur", said Merlin, this time more gently, getting closer to his friend, "I know you're hurting."

"You don't know anything about what I feel, Merlin."

"By a matter of fact, I do."

Arthur turned to him, attentive suddenly,

Something passed between the two of them.

An understanding.

"Who is she?"

Merlin froze.

"A woman I met years ago in what felt like another lifetime."

Arthur nodded,

"And where is she now?"

He saw tears pricking at his friend's eyes and instantly felt guilty, the last thing he had wanted was to cause him pain,

"I'm sorry Merlin, I didn't mean to..."

" _Freya_." cut him, shutting his eyes close for a second. "She was the only woman I have ever loved, and died in my arms years ago. I couldn't saved her and I had to live with that on my mind ever since."

A silence.

Arthur studied him.

"You never spoke of her before," not an accusation, one of disappointment maybe.

He thought they were friends.

And good friends at that.

Merlin felt what happened in the young King's mind and hurried to explain,

"No Arthur, I do trust you! It's just... talking about her death, it would have made it to... _real_."

A tear rolled on his face and Arthur ran a hand through his hair before walking towards Merlin and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"I understand." and then, "And I am sorry."

"Thank you."

Then again, a silence.

"Arthur, you have to move on."

"I know." the King looked down,"I love her," he murmured in an admission of vulnerability so few were allowed to see in the King.

"I know."

"And... it hurts."

"I know."

Arthur sighed before saying in a low voice,

"I feel I'm going to regret it but... permission granted."

"What for?" asked the young servant,

"For becoming King _clotpole_ _!_ what for do you think?"

"Eh! This is _my_ insult!"

"Looks better on you." smirked Arthur,

"Fine, _your majesty_ , I will prepare a feast for your birthday.

On this words and under the King's laugh, Merlin got out of the room glad to catch a glimpse of the man he knew behind the pain.

* * *

Arthur walked towards his window again, looking back at the person he was staring at before Merlin came in.

He saw Guinevere blew and wiped her forehead with one of her hands, then, a man walked toward her and apparently offered to help her as a smile spread on her beautiful face.

Arthur felt jealousy seize him and was going to tell what he was thinking to this stranger which was to close from his Guinevere before he froze inside.

She was not his Guinevere anymore, nor was she his to save.

He looked down again, fighting with his feelings. And when he raised his stare, he saw Gwen stared at him from the Castle crowd, Arthur almost ran away from the window but he couldn't removed his eyes from the woman he deeply loved.

She waved at him and he absent-mindedly noticed that he was waving back before she left.

He couldn't do that.

Couldn't see her watching him as if nothing happened, as if they hadn't lived a thing and as if he was nothing to her.

It was what hurt the most.

The way she looked at him now, he was not Arthur, the man she loved, the man who lit up her eyesanymore...

No.

Now, he was just... _a_ man.

Like any man.

While she was the only woman for him to see.

What was on his mind since the moment she had left him was that he would have to prepare himself to see her fall in love with somebody elseand just the idea of it made him sick.

How could he watch her with another man?

But he wanted her happiness.

Before anything, before his.

So... if she was more happy withouthim...

Could he really blame her?

Arthur felt a tear left his eyes and swore, wiping it angrily.

While he couldn't have the woman he craved, he had to prepare himself for a political marriage without any sorts of feelings, for Camelot's sake.

And how could he marry someone else?

How could he kiss someone else?

How could he want someone else?

Be with someone else when he had been waited to be with his Guinevere for so long…

He didn't want anyone else.

Couldn't picture himself with anyone else.

But he was a King and had a duty to his Kingdom.

Even if he would do anything not to.

So...

Maybe Vivian, why not?

It would at least made someone happy as he had heard the young Princess was still very much taken with him.

He abandoned the idea as soon as he remembered the behaving of the Princess toward Guinevere.

Guinevere.

Again.

His whole world turned around her.

He had imagined she would be the first thing he would see when waking up every morning of his life; her pretty curls in a little mess from the night they would have spent together – and they would have had shared Chambers of course, her little body cuddled against his as often as possible. Her strength, her wisdom, her beauty, her kindness, her love, by his side forever.

He had imagined what it would be like, to have children with her…

To raise a family by her side while making Camelot the greatest Kingdom ever together.

He had believed in it so much with so much of himself that now, nothing was left except disappointed hopes and crushed dreams...

He was not sure he could move on.

He was not even sure he could try.

* * *

"Gwen?"

The young woman got out of her thoughts and smiled at her friend Joseph.

"Perfect Jo, thanks."

He smiled back and said again, seeing her glance at the King's window.

"It's pretty hard for you, isn't it?

She stared at him a few seconds and then looked down quickly, but not quickly enough for him not to see the tears in there.

The man walked toward her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"Everybody talks about the King's pain. But what about yours, child? Who cares about your pain?"

"I left him Jo. I broke his heart. I deserve what's happening to me..."

"Gwen look at me." she looked up and he said, " I know we can't always do what we want. But no one deserves to suffer in such a manner, least of all you."

She gave him a weakly smile and he wiped a tear which was rolling down her face,

"Don't cry child, if the King and you are truly meant to be together, "he said before she could open her mouth, "You will make it out of this mess."

* * *

Gwen walked in town, her shawl around her shoulders, lost in thoughts.

_"Guinevere," his wide blue eyes locked onto hers, she saw the nervousness and shyness reflecting in there. "Would you make me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_She thought her heart would stop._

Finally.

_She was going to be his wife._

_They were going to be happy together, forever._

_Forgetting to answer, she threw herself in his arms and closed her eyes, feeling his warm comforting body against hers._

_"Is that a yes?" she heard the man who would always be her Prince asked,_

_"Oh I'm sorry! Yes. Yes!"_

_She then saw the most happy smile spreading on Arthur's face and his beautiful eyes shining with love and relief when he passed the ring on her finger._

_Nothing had ever felt so right for Guinevere._

_She was exactly where she was meant to be._

_In the arms of the man she loved._

Gwen shook her head, trying to come back to reality.

Her heart didn't fool her, so why had everything changed?

It didn't make any sense...

She then saw Lancelot walked toward her and something bothered her.

She wanted to kiss him, but he didn't make her heart beat the way Arthur did.

She didn't smile when she talked to him and she certainly didn't want to spend her life with him the way she had wanted with Arthur.

She wasn't constantly thinking about him either, or how safe he made her feel.

That was all Arthur.

"Gwen."

"Lancelot." she answered coldly but he didn't seem to notice – or care, and resumed walking by her side,

"I heard you cancelled your wedding with our dear King."

"That's the truth."

"Have you finally come to your senses, then?"

This time, she stopped and stared at him right in the eyes,

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you refusing to marry the King because you still have feelings for me. And obviously I still do for you."

Her eyes were shining with anger and disbelief,

"Let me make things clear between us Lancelot, if I left Arthur, it's not because I don't love him anymore and it's _certainly not_ because I love you more. It's because I don't want him to suffer."

"Make him suffer with your feelings for me?"

The young woman stared at him again, ready to tell him how wrong he was but he took her hand, and before she could possibly do anything, brought her to him for a kiss.

And something inside her was fighting to get away from him,

But she couldn't.

She _physically_ couldn't.

She didn't understand why!

When he let her go, she felt guilty as hell.

Guilt towards Arthur.

She froze when she saw Merlin quickly walked through them, hands filled by Arthur's things.

Oh no.

Gwen broke away quickly from Lancelot, glared at him before running in pursuit of her friend.

She found Merlin, in the arsenal, washing.

He looked furious.

And it was scary.

Merlin was never furious, always joyful and so warm.

And now…

She froze.

"Merlin, I..."

"Don't bother Gwen." he cut her off, his voice so, so cold that she actually shivered. "I don't want to know anything. It's your life and you do what you want with it." And then he seemed to hesitate, "But..." he sighed and locked his eyes onto hers finally. Blue eyes like her Arthur's but so different… She missed her Prince even more."not with Lancelot." he ended his sentence and her eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, puzzled suddenly and so very upset that he could think she wanted to be with Lancelot to begin with.

Couldn't anyone listen to her when she said she didn't love him?

Merlin sighed again.

He couldn't take the risk of having Gwen with a shadow, but he couldn't explain her either why she couldn't stay with him.

He tried another way, prying for it to work.

"Lancelot, Gwen? You know how much it would break Arthur's heart." She didn't answer and he kept saying. By the look on her eyes, it was working. Maybe he would be able to save her from Morgana. Plus, his words weren't false and she needed to hear them. She needed to see how much she could affect the King, because he wasn't sure she had grasped the length of it. "He had to wait so much time to finally have the nerve to propose to you because he wanted to be sure you were as in love with him as he was with you; and now not only did he see that it was not the case, but you want to court the man he has always felt threatened by?" her heart broke in her chest again and again. But he wasn't even finished. "You know, Arthur never forgot the face you had that morning when Lancelot left, all those years ago... Don't make him suffer like this again. Please." he sighed deeply, "And... Lancelot isn't...Gwen, he is not the man we used to know anymore. Do you truly believe he would have done this to Arthur otherwise? Lancelot was a man of honour who chose to leave you rather than come between the love Arthur and you share for each other. Twice. And one of those times- the first time, he could have had a shot at being with you because you and Arthur had barely started seeing each other. But he understood the power of true love and saw that was what you and Arthur had, so he left."

Gwen frowned, suddenly alarmed by the truth in Merlin's words.

(Even if he was wrong in one part. Lancelot never did stand a chance facing Arthur. Even that time after they rescued her from Hengist. Because she had already been spoken for by then. By Arthur. Much more than she - the usually practical girl, had ever thought possible in such a short amount of time.)

"And if you really want to court someone..." he said again, "please don't."

She froze again.

"You know I-" a tear fall from her eyes, but again, Merlin cut her off,

"Gwen listen, I got it. This is your life. And I'm not telling you what to do. I'm not even judging you to be honest, you're my friend and you'll always will be. No matter what." he took a hand and squeezed it, smiling sadly once again. "But... Give him some time. It's not even been a week since the wedding had been cut off. Give him a little more time, please. He's _just_ starting to feel a little better."

She sobbed, couldn't even stop it.

"Merlin, I don't love Lancelot." she only whispered, voice breaking.

Please, could someone listen to her?

"Yet I saw the two of you."

"You saw him kissing me."

"And from where I was standing you weren't doing much to stop him!"

"I know..." she breathed,"And I feel so guilty. Don't tell Arthur, I beg you."

"I cant hide it to him." he said sadly.

"Merlin, I beg you! I don't want to see him suffer more than he already is."

Merlin seemed to think about it, and then thought about what it would do to Arthur, knowing the woman he would lay his life for without a hesitation had kissed someone else so little after their broken engagement – furthermore Lancelot.

"Alright."

She weakly smiled and looked down. Merlin began to leave, puzzled about his friend's behaviour.

First, she threw herself on Lancelot then she wanted to lie to Arthur, something was wrong.

And what she said then made him stopped right away,

"I'm not in love with Lancelot, Merlin." she breathed shakily and he stopped, "I just can't get those ideas out of my mind and believe me, if I broke up with Arthur, it was for his own good. I can't be trusted..."

He turned around slightly and she saw him frown all of a sudden.

"What do you mean you couldn't get these ideas out of your mind?"

"Nothing." she blushed.

"Gwen?"

She sighed ans closed her eyes before staring at her hands.

"Don't believe for one second that this situation isn't breaking my heart."

And she looked so sincere, he didn't understand…

Something was off.

"Then why did you do it?"

She looked down, ashamed.

"Since Lancelot returned, I can't stop..."

"What?"

"I can't stop wanting to..." she blushed again and breathed before said again, "I want to kiss him. I can only think of that and I don't understand why. My heart still beats for Arthur and I still love him but I can't stop thinking about Lancelot and I can't understand what is happening to me… It has all been so sudden..."

" _What_ _._.." Merlin started, frowning, before a voice could be heard in the arsenal.

"Merlin?"

Gwen felt her heart stop, hearing this voice she could have recognize between a thousand.

"Merlin, Leon just congratulated me for this huge surprise you have been up to prepare. I want to know what it is! Not that I don't trust you, but I feel I should have a heads up. So... What is it that you're up to, dollop head?"

"If I tell you it wouldn't be called a 'surprise'." his friend said, without stopping to frown.

"Come on _Mer_ lin, you know I have the means to make you..." he stopped right away when he saw Guinevere standing here and his heart stopped. "Guine _vere_." he whispered and she stared at him in return, any trace of friendly teasing had disappeared from his face and she could never forgive herself for the hurt in those bright blue eyes.

"Arthur."

Merlin looked at them, lost in each other, and sighed, before leaving the room.

He had much to think about.

Something was wrong,

And he would figure out what.

Gwen began to get out too but the King caught her arm gently, she shivered and he let her go immediately,

"Sorry." he cleared his throat and said in a low voice, "You... you will be there, won't you?"

"Where?"

"At the feast, for my birthday."

Her heart stopped.

She loved him so much.

But Lancelot would be there, too.

And she couldn't be in the same place as him and Arthur…

He would torture her and torture the King with that kiss.

And yes, that was so far from the man she had once known…

What happened to him?

His transformation reminded her of Morgana's and she didn't like it one bit.

"Arthur, I don't think it's a good idea. For you or for me."

His heart fell at the bottom of his chest.

Getting used to her absence in his life was gut-wrenching.

"Of course." he cut her off, unable to hear what she had to said. " I understand. It was inappropriate of me to ask you..." he looked down and when he finally looked up, she was still in front of him, her wide brown eyes as sad as his…

Or so he thought.

Because he was clearly seeing what he wanted to see.

Guinevere had broken up with him.

His eyes got lost on her beautiful face and he wanted so much to kiss her to prove her (and himself) that they still belonged together.

A curl was escaping her bun and before he could think better of it, his treacherous heart acted and he tucked it behind her ear.

He then saw how uncomfortable she was and his eyes became wide with horror,

"My apologies." he breathed. "Old habits die hard, I suppose." He smiled weakly and broke away a little.

Gwen stared at him for a few second, feeling her heart tighten in her chest.

"I have to go."

And he left, leaving her alone but taking her heart with him, as he did every time.

* * *

In the Castle corridors, Arthur let his feet guide him but he didn't care where.

His mind was elsewhere.

It was on a perfect world where Guinevere was still his.

It was in a world of _what ifs._

He had vowed to get out of her life, to act as if they were strangers.

What a stupid idea.

He could never pretend, he would never be able to see her in an other way that the woman he deeply loved, the woman who almost became his Queen.

He could never pretend that she was just like every servant.

That she was dispensable.

She had never been dispensable to him.

She always was so much more than that.

Without noticing, he looked up and a sad smile took place on his lips.

Obviously.

He needed comfort, he was feeling alone, he had a broken heart and unconsciously where does his heart taking him in those moments?

Guinevere's.

He was in front of her house.

Arthur stroked the door with his fingertips and smiled, thinking that everything had started here.

Their epic love story.

The King that fell in love with a servant girl.

He kissed her for the first time here, told her he had never loved another here, had made the mistake of breaking her heart here, had asked her in marriage here.

He smiled again, tenderly, before removing something from his pocket.

He pressed the piece of cloth – the favor she gave to him in what felt like decades ago, and stroked it tenderly before put it in his face, getting drunk with the smell of her which remained like stuck somehow.

He had carried this everywhere with him, even on missions outside of Camelot.

This was his lucky charm.

A way to keep his Guinevere with wherever he was.

But he had to let that go, right?

With a much more shaking hand, he tied the fabric to the handle of the door, letting his hand on it for a little while.

It was here that all begun, it was only right it ended there.

He closed his eyes briefly and opened them,

"Goodbye, my love."

Then the King left, and it was like he had left a part of his pain behind with it.

Oh, his heart was still very much broken but… . It felt different, somehow.

As if he had understood that self-pity wasn't the good choice, it wouldn't made her change her mind.

His people needed him.

He still had a life.

Even if she did not want to be a part of it.

Getting back in his chamber Arthur thought for the first time in days that he could really use a nap.

* * *

When Merlin came in Arthur's chamber this night bringing him his dinner, he found him fast asleep all clothed on his bed, snoring.

The young warlock smiled and walked toward him, covering his friend with the cover before leaving the room without a noise.

He got in his chamber which he shared with Gaius, a smile on the lips which didn't escape the gaze of the old physician,

"Merlin,"

"Arthur is asleep."

A smile spread on the old man's lips

"How much time since he really slept?"

"Since Gwen cancelled the wedding."

"I told you Merlin, heart's wounds are harder to heal than normal wounds because they've got no medicine other than time... But it would seem that our young King is in a good way of healing."

"Speaking of Gwen..." and Merlin's face darkened,

"What happened with her Merlin?"

"It's... strange. I couldn't explain."

"Such a great news. Am I suppose to read your mind then?"

"No, of course not! Just... understand. Arthur call it my " _funny feelings"_ , it's... strange, I feel something's wrong with her and I would bet my life it's Morgana's doing."

The old physician and his apprentice stared at one another and their faces were mirroring the same thought, one day or another, Morgana will have to be stopped... _for good._


	3. Chapter 3

On the next morning, Arthur opened his eyes to his room dark with obscurity and light escaping the window under the closed curtains.

He turned around and stared at the empty spot at his right,

 _H_ _er_ spot.

He felt his heart filled with pain with the idea that he would have to wake up without her for the rest of his life.

And that, he had not planned.

Arthur shook his head, trying to remind himself of what he had said the day before,

He had to move on.

Somehow.

It would take time,

Perhaps forever.

But he had to try.

At this moment, Merlin came in without knocking – as usual.

"Happy Birthday, my Lord!"

The King smiled but groaned for the sake of it.

"Thank you, _Mer_ lin."

The servant opened the curtains, as cheerful as ever.

Arthur fall down on his bed.

"As you kindly reminded me, this _is_ my birthday. Any chance to catch a break from ruling?"

"Nope." smiled his friend seeing him sink into his pillows again, disappointed. "I'm afraid matters of State don't take a break for your Birthday my lord."

"Well, they should!" grunted again Arthur,

Merlin smiled and brought the breakfast.

"You'd be bored to death if you weren't King."

Arthur scoffed.

"You're probably right."

"As I always am."

"Now, I didn't say that."

"But we're both thinking it."

Arthur took the bread and threw it at Merlin, hitting him right on the back.

"Ouch!"

"Still got it." he smirked to himself, taking the plate.

* * *

Gwen was sat at her table, tears rolling down her cheeks and the favor she had given Arthur all those years ago in front of her.

She closed her eyes and reminded herself the mix of pain and love she had felt seeing this at her door.

Sadness because Arthur had brought it back to her as an end to their story and she had _no one_ to blame for this but herself.

And God if she didn't want it to end.

She loved him so much…

But it was useless to go through that road again.

She had felt love too, because he had kept it during all those years...

She had had no idea that he did.

But then again, Arthur was so much more than people thought him to be.

And even her, it would seem.

Gwen shook her head slightly and got up,

She had to go to work.

But at this thought, her heart tightened even more.

It was Arthur's birthday.

She couldn't face him.

At this moment, interrupting her thoughts, someone knocked at her door.

"I'm coming." and Gwen surprised herself hoping to face two mesmerized eyes of the most beautiful blue ever, belonging to the man she deeply loved.

Instead, she saw Lancelot.

"Go away." she whispered, trying to close the door but he didn't let her.

"Wait, I'm not in search of trouble you know. I have a letter for you."

"I don't want it. Leave me alone."

"It's from your sister..."

Gwen stopped immediately,

"I don't have any sister and you know it."

"I swear it Gwen, you've got a sister. Your father's hidden child."

"Why would you have something like that?"

And it was so strange.

Lancelot sighed,

"I've travelled a lot, as you know. And during one of my trips found a woman who looked so much like you my heart broke. We started seeing each other and then she told me all about her father she didn't know but lived in Camelot. I put two and two together and it turned out her father is yours."

He handed her the letter,

"I don't believe you." she breathed.

"Read this then," he saw her hesitate and said again, "Read it Gwen." before placing the letter in her hand, she opened her mouth but he spoke first."I'm leaving now." he breathed and she closed the door behind him.

Hesitantly, Gwen looked at the letter before settling on a chair again, to think properly about it.

She took the letter and laid it on the table.

It wasn't possible.

Her father would _never_ had done that.

Pushed by curiosity and the need to feel close to him again, she finally took the letter and opened it.

_"Dear Guinevere,_

_I know you must ask yourself who I am._ _I know because_ _I'm asking myself the same question about you._

_My name is Sophia, I'm and I live in a small village called Cambour on the North of Camelot's border. I a_ _m 26 and_ _grew up without my father, it's only at her death that my late mother told me I had a father well alive in Camelot._

_I then heard he had been killed by Uther_ _because he was using magic, it felt like I've been left an orphan all over again. But then hope rise, when_ _someone told me that the man had two children, a son and a daughter._

_They didn't know where his son was._

_But his daughter was still in Camelot._

_Y_ _ou, sister._

_I'd like to hear about this great man who was my father and that my mother had loved so deeply._ _I would love to know you, because we are each others last family. And that means something._

_I guess you too will have some questions_ _for me_ _and I will be glad to answer it as well as I can, but for that, we have to meet._

_Let's tell,_ _October_ _, the 8_ _th_ _. I will be in the forest of Ne'mihr, waiting for you._

_I know this is hard to believe, but please believe me._

_I would never ha_ _ve_ _guessed I had_ _siblings,_ _and nothing could have make me_ _happier._

_See you soon, dear sister,_

_S."_

The letter escaped Gwen's hands and fell to the floor without Gwen doing something to prevent it.

She was under chock.

Her father _had_ had an affair.

A secret child.

She had a _sister_.

But could it be, really?

Immediately, an other feeling seized Gwen's gentle and pure heart,

 _L_ _ove_.

She didn't know this young woman but they had the same blood, the same _father_.

Her beloved father, whom she missed every second of every day.

They was born of the same love, given to a different person.

Gwen got up then,

She had taken her decision and would go to the meeting, hear by herself what this woman had to say.

Immediately, she froze.

October, the 8th.

It was today.

She vaguely thought about telling Arthur that she was leaving and that she had not forgotten his birthday, but she didn't.

She couldn't, rather.

For him it was even better if she stayed away from Camelot for a little while at least.

Gwen took a little bag and filled it with useful stuff, she then looked at the engagement ring laid on her table, and took it before searching for a chain to wear the ring on her neck.

She smiled sadly.

This way he would always be with her.

Then she looked at the bracelet Lancelot gave her and sighed,

Why did she even keep it?

Since the very beginning, Lancelot had done nothing but make things worse.

He had ruined her marriage.

Angry, she took the bracelet, removed it and threw it away with all her might.

Immediately, a malaise took her and made her loose her balance…

She laid a hand on her forehead, shaking.

Nausea took her, thoughts jostling in her mind and Gwen felt suddenly sick.

And she wanted to see Arthur.

She _needed_ to see him so, so badly.

She couldn't explain it...

It was like a wave of love and affection coming to hit her right away and she had to stay sit for a few seconds more, crushed by the strength of her feelings for him.

Finally, after a little rest, she got out of her house, threw one last look toward the castle and left.

And maybe, _maybe_ if all went well with her sister, she could even choose to stay there... forever.

Far away, she didn't notice Lancelot staring at her, a smile on his face, proud to have been able to achieve his goal.

Morgana would be pleased.

* * *

Merlin walked in the corridors, worried, in search of the King.

He had gone to see if Gwen was okay, earlier in the day.

Well, he actually went with a precise request; he wanted to know if Lancelot had said something special to Gwen since his return, or even had _given_ her something special...

Not that he could tell Arthur that.

The young warlock was desperately searching an answer at the fact that his friend changed her mind so quickly.

Her behaviour was way too strange.

It wasn't her.

But when he had knocked on her little house on the morning, he had found nobody in there.

Merlin had been worried then.

He had got out and had saw Lancelot who nonchalantly leaning on the wall,

_"Where is she?" he asked coldly,_

_"Who's that?" answered Lancelot with a voice which was searching to seem innocent,_

_"Where is Gwen?_

_Merlin took a step toward him, menacingly, but Lancelot didn't move an inch._

_"I saw her leave this morning." he said._

_"Leave?" his voice had been taken aback,_

_"Leave. Pshht No more Gwen around here." the knight smirked._

_Merlin took an other step toward him and their face were almost touching before he said, coldly,_

_"Let things be clear. You can fool Arthur, you can fool Gwen, you can fool everyone but me. I know who you are, or rather, who you pretend to be..." he had saw Lancelot's eyes grew wider then,"And I wont let you, nor Morgana, nor everyone, hurt my friends."_

_Lancelot had stared at him a few seconds, surprised, before finally said,_

_"You know what Merlin," he declared, pushing him slightly to leave. "You're not really someone scary." And he left, whistling._

_"If only you knew..." breathed the young warlock, fists clenched. Obviously this fake Lancelot didn't remember exactly who he was._

And now, he had to tell Arthur and he knew his friend would be devastated.

* * *

Arthur sighed and pushed his plate away.

He was not hungry.

He got up and left to the window like he did every day, searching for her.

But today, she wasn't there.

He worried she might have forgotten about his birthday and his heart tightened thinking it was probably the case.

He thought back about the same day, one year ago.

_"Arthur_ _!_ _It's your birthday, why am I the one with the surprise_ _?_ _"_

_She was blindfolded and he couldn't help himself but laid a small kiss on her neck, making her shiver._

_"Because, it's my birthday and I do what I want to."_

_"My love, you always do what you want to do." She teased. "Today is just no different."_

_He laughed at this and finally stopped walking,_

_"Here. Here we are..."_

_"May I open my eyes?"_

_He closed the gap between them and breathed in her ear, hands catching the blindfold,_

_"You may, milady..."_

_The blindfold left her eyes and she opened them, her eyelids blinking a couple of times for her to adjust to the light. And once it did, she realized she was standing in front of a wonderful grove of lilac flowers._

_She turned around to Arthur and found out there was flowers there too, feeling her heart beat faster, she turned around to the other side and saw there the same thing._

_Gwen felt tears pricking at her eyes and she closed them a few seconds, soaking up in the smell she loved so much..._

_"You made me a greenhouse."_

_"Do you like it?" she heard him whisper, she turned around to him and saw the concern in his face. The young woman threw then herself at his neck and kissed him tenderly, letting her lips explore his._

_She felt the Prince's arms tightened around her and she smiled,_ happy.

_"Thank you."_

_"Making you happy is the most beautiful gift that could have made done to me today." he nuzzled his nose with hers, "I love you."_

_"I love you too Arthur, with all my heart." she took his hand and tied it in hers before laid them on her heart. He smiled and kissed her again._

Arthur didn't even notice the tear that was rolling down his cheek until it fell on his hand.

He leant on the wall and ran a hand on his hair.

He could never forget her, he could never live without her!

How stupid he had been to believe he could.

But he had to bring her back at his side.

He was going to woo her again, making her understand that without her, he was nothing.

They didn't have to get married.

They had been perfectly happy the way things were and he could wait for her.

All eternity if he had to.

(After all, she did say it wasn't because of her feelings for him.)

He was going to fight for her.

He was a warrior, he was _her_ warrior.

Feeling his heart full of excitation at the idea of having her back, Arthur took some clothes and without waiting for Merlin went to put them on.

A few minutes later, he heard his manservant came in.

"Arthur?"

"I'm here Merlin. What is it?"

"I need to tell you something..." he breathed with an unsteady voice,

"Later Merlin, I have to do something first."

"It actually can't wait Arthur."

" _Mer_ lin" sighed the King, taking his jacket, "I have to go see Gwen, so, unless you're close to death, please, can we report this talk – mostly interesting I have nodoubt, for an other time?"

"Actually," whispered the young warlock, "Gwen is concerned..."

Immediately, Arthur stopped what he was doing and stared at Merlin,

"How's that? Is something wrong with her?" in front of the lack of answer of his friend he said again, worried, "Merlin? Please answer me."

"I don't know..." he finally breathed in return,

Arthur frowned, puzzled.

"You don't... know?" He saw Arthur's fists clenched, "How's that you don't know?"

"Arthur," he hesitated before said in a breath, " Gwen is nowhere to be found. I asked around and it would appear she left Camelot."

He saw the young man paled right away, and Arthur barely found the strength to whisper.

"Where is she?"

And when once again, Merlin didn't answer, he said again, stronger this time,

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know..." breathed Merlin, trying to calm the King, "Arthur, please calm down..."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" he suddenly stopped and pointed his finger menacingly at Merlin, his eyes shinning with anger. But Merlin knew him so well by now – this other part of him, that he could see just what was lying carefully hidden behind Arthur's anger… _Panic_. The young King continued rambling, "Guinevere is missing and you're asking me to calm down? Are you valuing your life at all _M_ _er_ lin?"

The young servant breathed and hesitated before saying,

"Maybe… Have you considered the fact that she may not be missing?"

Immediately, Arthur stopped everything he was doing (which consisted only in pacing).

"What do you mean? Do you know something? Merlin, you must tell me if you know something, anything."

Merlin sighed.

This was not going to be easy.

"What I mean is, have you considered the fact that she might have _chosen_ to leave?"

Arthur paled,

And then there was a silence for a few seconds.

"It doesn't make any sense. Guinevere would never do this to me."

"Arthur," whispered his friend, "You two aren't together anymore, maybe Gwen just wanted to made things easier for the both of you."

He saw the King closed his eyes a few seconds before opened them again, staring at the wall in front of him.

Merlin sighed,

He knew this look all too well and could have predicted the words leaving the King's mouth next.

"We are leaving at dawn Merlin,"

"Arthur..."

"It was not a question, nor a suggestion, it was an _order_."

Once Merlin gone, Arthur let himself fall on a chair heavily and buried his head in his hands, trying to make things clear.

Guinevere had left him...

 _Impossible_.

She would never had done that.

She knew how hurt he would have been by her departure.

She knew him well enough to know he would rather be hurt with her saying goodbye than living with her leaving him without a word.

He knew her better than anyone.

Gwen would have come to him, would have told him she was leaving, would have told him _why_ _._..

He was sure of that.

So,

It only left one answer..

She had been kidnapped.

The King felt his heart beat faster with worry at this project.

The only thing which had prevented him from becoming mad since their breakup was that now that they wasn't together anymore, she was safe.

And now?

He suddenly got up and went searching for some maps, preparing a bag for travel.

He was going to search for her, and he was going to bring her back to Camelot safe and sound, no matter what.

* * *

Gwen chose to stop for lunch and once settled, guilt took her.

She felt guilty she ran away without saying a proper goodbye to Arthur...

It wasn't fair for him.

And she knew he would be hurt beyond imagination once he would learn that she did leave on her own agreement.

She had been stupid and so much of a coward.

She closed her eyes, trying to prevent tears but a tear rolled from her closed eyes.

She shouldn't have done that.

But when facing the moment, she had not been able to summon enough bravoure to look into those wonderful blue eyes and told him, face to face, that she was leaving and worst, that she was not even sure of coming back.

She had hurt him enough for one lifetime.

And hurting him was also hurting herself.

There were enough hurt already.

Hearing a branch crack, she opened her eyes immediately and stood up, raising a sword.

Gwen wasn't the best warrior ever but she knew how to defend herself.

(Arthur had taught her, during sessions when they would most often than not ended up kissing one another instead of fighting...)

She raised her sword and said, with a voice she wanted steady enough.

"Is someone there?"

No answer came but an other crack,

"Who's there? I hear you, show yourself!"

She saw the leaves in front of her moving, as if someone was trying to walk toward her...

Her heart was echoing in her head...

The noise got closer, and closer and closer...

"Ah!" she screamed before noticing that the intruder was no one else but a wounded dog.

He stared at her for a few second before collapsing, exhausted.

"Oh my God..." she breathed, laying a hand to her heart, trying to force him returning back to a normal rhythm.

She then got closer to the animal and gently stroked his fur, she felt his ragged breath and looked at his wound,

"My poor friend..." she breathed and the dog whimpered then. She got up, trying to find something to heal him. "Don't worry," she said, "I'm going to take care of you."

At this moment, a memory came back to her and she stopped a few second.

_"Guinevere!" screamed the young man as she ran toward the fawn, probably hurt, "Guinevere!" he screamed a little stronger, "Be careful, I beg you!"_

_They had been in the middle of one of their weekly date hidden in the forest, when something had caught her attention._

_She reached the young deer and knelt, waiting for Arthur to reach her side before she said,_

_"It's a fawn Arthur._ _H_ _e's hurt, I think I_ can _manage if he tries to attack me."_

_She raised a mocking eyebrow toward him and he laughed,_

_God, she loved him so much like that: free and spontaneous._

_He was all hers to enjoy._

_"And what are you up to down here?"_

_"I want to heal him."_

_He knelt beside her and took her hand in his, she locked her eyes onto his and saw them shinning with love,_

_"I love you." he breathed, getting closer to her and kissing her tenderly,_

_She smiled and looked at the fawn again,_

_"Would you carry him?"_

_"Have I got any choice in the matter?"_

_"You know you don't." she smiled and he laughed, standing up before helping her doing the same, she laid a hand on his chest and stroked it lightly before kissing his cheek._

_"I love you too you know..."_

_The King smiled, stroked her cheek, then leant in to take the young deer without hurting him further."_

Gwen swallowed and felt her heart screamed in her chest, the way he had looked at her this day...

She could never forget.

So much love.

So much devotion.

The young woman shook her head, reminded herself that now, because of her, he would _never_ look at her again like that.

* * *

Merlin came back with his arms full and caught glimpses of Arthur by the window,

"Everything's OK?"

Arthur shot him a dead look and Merlin said again,

"Yeah... I guess it was not the smartest question ever asked huh?"

"What an insight _Mer_ lin!"

A slight silence settled,

Merlin knew exactly what was going on in Arthur's head.

"We will find her Arthur. We _will_."

The King didn't answer but his jaw clenched.

"Do you think... Do you think she left me without saying goodbye?"

Arthur turned around to see his friend and Merlin saw the tears in his eyes, and then he couldn't tell him the truth.

He couldn't tell him that yes, in his opinion and after he asked people in town, he did think Gwen left without being forced.

But without telling anyone either...

"I don't know." he said, but then added. "What I do know, is that she must have had a good reason to do whatever she did."

Arthur let out what vaguely seemed to be a chuckle without humour.

Then he looked down and said with a low voice,

"I just want to... I just want to be sure she is all right. I... I couldn't live knowing that something has come to her."

"I know." answered the young warlock,

Arthur slightly smiled before turning back to the window,

"You know, I think you should make an appearance to your own banquet." Arthur sighed but Merlin kept talking, "A lot of people are there, some travelled for quite some time and I think it would be bad seen to just don't go."

Arthur turned around, ready to refuse but he stopped,

"You're right." he sighed, "Did a lot of people make the travel?"

"Almost all of the royalty of the Five Kingdoms, with their families."

The King sighed again.

"Fine. I'll go."

* * *

Once she took care of the puppy, Gwen couldn't bring herself to abandon him so she stared at him and tried to take him in her arms but he was a big and heavy one.

Annoyed, she sat next to him and stroked his blond fur,

"I'm not giving up on you, you know."

She saw the dog shaking his tail and he opened bright dark eyes to her.

The young woman was able to create something which looked like as a sled and decided to take him until her final point of meeting.

After walking all afternoon, Gwen caught glimpses of the forest of Ne'mihr.

She stopped, realizing the size of it.

How was she going to do to find her sister in there?

Great, just great.

She started to move again, taking the dog behind her.

Gwen mechanically took the ring and stroked it, feeling it gave her strength.

As if Arthur was there, protecting her somehow as he always had done.

She took the way to the forest and, a few minutes later, she heard a new crack.

Gwen stopped, worried.

"Who's there?" she asked and this time, against her will, her voice was shaking,

No answer came but the crack got closer.

She stared a the dog in his makeshift, looking at her with such love and loyalty proper to animals, and she knew that whatever was to happen, she was not going to leave him behind.

She had given up on Arthur, she was never going that same mistake, with _no one_.

The noise got closer again and Gwen raised her sword, ready to defend themselves...

* * *

Arthur was ready in front of the Banquet's room, Merlin by his side.

"I don't see the point in all this."he sighed once again.

"You have to do it Arthur, You don't have to stay late, just report to anyone that you are grateful for their presence."

The King sighed for what seemed to be the hundred times this night,

"You know what Merlin? Sometimes, you can really say some things which actually make sense."

Merlin scoffed playfully.

"Thanks Sire."

"And it's freaking me out when you do." ended Arthur before coming in.

Merlin smiled and followed his friend.

Everyone had wished his birthday to the King, the Banquet went well and everyone was satisfied but Arthur couldn't help himself but thought about the woman he deeply loved **.**

At this moment, cutting him out of his thoughts, a man of some age though with still noble features got closer and Arthur got up,

"King of Nemeth,"

"My respects King Arthur," answered the man, they shook hand and the old King moved a little, letting appear a young woman. And without realizing it, Arthur found himself studying her. She was obviously gorgeous; with a beautiful pale face, long brown hair who fell in long curls on her shoulders, brown eyes sweet and shining… the perfect picture of a Princess. "Arthur, let me introduce to you my daughter, Princess Mithian."

Arthur got out of his trance and took the Princess's hand, taking it to his mouth slowly,

"Princess," he whispered,

"King Arthur," she responded equally low,

They stared at each other for a few seconds, without saying anything else but studying the other, before Arthur politely excused himself, leaving the room.

He ran a hand in his hair because he didn't know what had just happen, but he didn't have time to think about it.

Maybe in another life he could have wanted to get to know Mithian, maybe in another time he could have fallen in love with her.

In another life.

Because in this one, he was already very much spoken for.

And his heart belonged to Guinevere.

It always would.

He walked a little faster and reached his Chambers, opened the door and found Merlin in there, near their packed stuffs.

"It's time." said the King.

* * *

Gwen felt her breath stopped when she saw the young woman who stopped in front of her,

"Oh my God..." she breathed, dropping her sword under the chock.


	4. Chapter 4

"It can't be." breathed Gwen and her voice broke. "You..." she stared at the young woman in front of her, "You..." Gwen closed her eyes and a tear rolled off of it before she resumed herself enough to say. "You look so much like him."

Gwen opened her eyes again to look the person in front of her.

Her skin the same colour as hers; smooth dark hair contrary to her curly ones but what had shaken her was her eyes…

She had the eyes of their father.

And right at this moment,

Gwen knew she couldn't lie.

Because she knew those eyes.

Had looked into those eyes for a long, long time.

Through nightmares and cuddles and laughter…

"Is it true?" Sophia asked, getting closer to her slowly.

"Yes." Gwen sniffed because suddenly it was too much.

She missed her father so very much and seeing her eyes so similar to his brought back feelings she had thought she had buried deep enough.

"Excuse me but… This is a bit much for me to handle and I've had a very long week."

"Don't worry." smiled the woman.

They studied each other for a few seconds before Sophia turned around toward the dog and raised an eyebrow,

"Who is this?"

"A friend I made on the way. I hope you don't mind?"

A smile spread on the young woman's face.

Not the same his father had.

Gwen shook her head.

He wasn't coming back.

And Guinevere had to stop searching for him.

"Of course not!" she took her hand and Gwen let herself been led, still under shock. "I can't wait to introduce you! People are so happy to meet you."

"I..." Gwen started but she suddenly felt like she was about to faint.

"Everything's all right? "

"Yes I..." and everything was turning. "It happened to me this morning as well… Must be the nerves."

She saw Sophia stare at her for a few seconds before she said, shrugging.

"We'll show you to our doctor, he does miracles."

Gwen nodded weakly and they left.

* * *

"Arthur!" shouted Merlin.

The King slowed down and waited for his friend.

"Arthur, you need a break." tried Merlin, more worried that he would have wanted to seem. "We have not stopped since we left Camelot, hours ago. Which means that you haven't eaten, barely drank and haven't slept at all!"

"What difference with what I do when we are in the Castle?" Arthur said again, slowly, searching for a hint of where could have gone the one he loved.

He couldn't stop.

They were so behind her already,

She could be anywhere.

But then his manservant was grumbling and he forced himself to listen, laughed when he did.

"At least in Camelot I don't have a bad conscience about it, because I can't pretend I don't see you unhappy."

"Thanks _Mer_ lin."

"Always my pleasure."

Arthur suddenly dismounted off of his horse, his heart beating at full speed when he got closer and laid a finger on...

" _Blood..._." he breathed and his heart stopped.

Merlin ran to him, seeing the King's state.

"Arthur?"

"There is blood here."

"Slow down, it doesn't have to be Gwen's blood..."

Arthur closed his eyes, then opened them, searching for any signs showing that it wasn't hers.

He needed to stay focus.

Surrendering to panic would not help him, nor Guinevere.

So he took a deep breath and let his soldiers reflexes take upon his feelings.

He was going to kill those who had taken her away from him.

_All of them._

Until the very last.

And he swore that if Morgana was involved…

Even if she was his sister – still was despite of everything that happened, and even if it would broke his heart to do it…

He swore he wouldkill her too if she was the reason why Guinevere ran away from him...

He saw what was left of a fire and got up.

There he found more bandages covered in-

"More blood..." whispered Merlin and he didn't quite understand the relieved laugh that escaped the King's lips, "Arthur?"

"Hairs Merlin, there is hairs!"

"I don't think you need sleep anymore, I think you need _help_."

At this moment Merlin felt a pain in the back of his head,

" _Ou_ ch!" he shouted, rubbing the aching place.

"There is hairs because..."

"You said that already, if you want..."

" _Mer_ lin, if you value your life, you will not end this sentence." glared the King. "This is animals' hairs you idiot! Which means..."

"Which means?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head, relieved.

"That Guinevere is not the one who got hurt, an _animal_ was."

And he smiled to himself because he remembered that day Gwen had rescued a fawn which was hurt and if he knew her as well as he thought he did – and he did, then they were on the right track.

This was Guinevere's doing.

They would find her.

"Let's go, Merlin."

Merlin sighed loudly but followed his friend.

* * *

Gwen was laid down with the dog she had decided to call 'Trouble', the truffle on her knees.

She opened her eyes and smiled,

The dog shook his tail and she slightly laughed.

Then her hand immediately went to check on Arthur's ring around her neck and her heart stopped when she didn't feel it.

No.

Oh God, no.

This was the only thing she valued that was hers.

The only thing she couldn't bear to lose.

It felt like losing Arthur all over again.

Gwen got up a little, searching at her side frantically.

"No. No no no no no no no no no NO!" she felt tears pricked at her eyes, "Oh God no..."

"Is this what you're looking for?" said a voice.

Gwen stopped right away and froze at the _coldness_ of the voice.

She turned around and saw a shadow on the corner of the room,

"Sophia?"

"Excuse me," smiled the young woman, walking toward her, her voice was warm and welcoming again and Gwen thought she might have imagine this sudden coldness in her panic. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Gwen smiled and her gaze were drawn by the chain her sister was holding.

"Oh thank God, you found it!"

She held her hand to get it back but the woman walked away.

"It's a wonderful ring..." she said, looking more closely at it.

"It is."

"The man who gave it to you must have loved you so very much..."

"He did." breathed Gwen, closing her eyes and a tear rolled down her face.

She didn't need anyone to tell her how much Arthur loved her.

She knew it.

As she knew she broke his heart.

When she opened the eyes again, she saw the ring, at her side.

"Thanks." she breathed before put it in its right place, against her heart.

"You loved him too, didn't you?"

"Yes, more than anything." she stroked the ring, "I still do. I always will."

"What happened, then?"

Gwen looked outside by the window,

"I'm tired." she whispered,

"Of course..." breathed the young woman, "I'll let you rest."

"Sophia?" called Gwen before she left and the woman turned around, "Thank you."

She then saw the smile on her lips before Sophia left, saying,

"Don't worry about that. I came to tell you the doctor is coming."

* * *

They had left Camelot for now more than 12 hours, and the King didn't seem ready to stop yet.

Merlin was starting to fall asleep on his horse when suddenly, he felt cold.

"Arthur!" he shouted, trying to dry his wet clothes.

"You were falling asleep."

"Yes, well, if we had had if only one break or only slept even a few hours since we left, _maybe_ this would not happening!"

"We can't stop Merlin, I will not let Guinevere down."

"Arthur..."

"It was not a question Merlin." and the King put his horse to a gallop,

" _Dollop Head_ ," mumbled Merlin before following him.

* * *

Hearing noises at the entrance of the room, Gwen opened one eye and saw a young man getting closer to her.

He was tall, dark haired, and had green eyes.

He smiled at her in a bright way and Gwen found herself thinking that she could have had a crush on him, if the image of a Great King with golden hair and sea blue eyes weren't always in her mind and heart.

Forever and ever, it would be Arthur for her and no one else.

"Hello." he said, "I'm Paul, this village's physician."

"Hello Paul," she said, gently, "I'm Guinevere, but most of people call me Gwen."

Everyone except one person actually…

And she shivered at the thought of the way her name rolled off his tongue…

And then she shook her head, trying to get out of her day dream.

This wouldn't help.

"Well... Gwen, I'm glad to see you're awake."

She smiled, and her other hand was stroking Trouble's head, who was calmly sleeping next to her.

"I heard you almost fainted back there?" he said again. "Does that happen to you a lot?"

"Dizziness, nausea, malaise, fever and I know what it sounds like." she cut him off." but trust me when I say that I am not pregnant."

He looked like he didn't believe her.

"You know Gwen, sometimes even the first time can-"

She blushed and then cut him.

"I know but it can't be." she took a deep breath, her cheeks flaming. "I... I didn't do anything, yet. With anyone."

My God, why was she blushing so much?

Because she would have wanted Arthur to be her one and only lover.

She had saved herself from him and only him.

She didn't want anybody else.

Ever.

Yet she almost cheated on him with Lancelot.

It didn't make any sense.

Sometimes, she thought the only answer was that she had been enchanted somehow.

But this thought would soon leave her mind.

Magic couldn't be blame for everything.

This was her fault, hers and hers alone.

She would have to find a way to live with that.

"I see." smiled gently Paul, "In this case..." he studied her and looked at her hand which was stroking the dog,

And then she saw him frown,

"What's on your mind?"

"This mark on your wrist, when did you got it?"

Puzzled, Gwen stared at the mark.

"I..." she frowned, too, "I didn't even notice that I had it..." She looked again and saw the mark was circling her wrist, "I must have... burnt myself somehow, I suppose."

"Probably..." whispered the doctor, puzzled.

Gwen looked up at him a few seconds.

"What's going on?"

The young man looked around, as if he was afraid someone might hear him before he said in a low voice,

"Listen Gwen, there is something you must know..."

"Paul?" a clear voice then asked,

The doctor jumped and threw a look at Gwen before closing his eyes slightly and looking behind him, toward the door.

"She is fine Sophia. In fact," he turned to Gwen, "You can leave now if you want."

He got up,

"If you ever feel sick again, you know where to find me."

And he left, leaving a very puzzled Gwen behind.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin went through a forest and a the end of it, they saw a small village.

"Arthur..." breathed Merlin, "I could really use a nap right now."" he rubbed his eyes,

"She is here." breathed the King, didn't bothering to answer.

"How do you know that?"

"I can _feel_ it Merlin, I couldn't explain it but I know that Gwen is here."

It was like after being separated so long, his heart was screaming out for hers.

Merlin opened his eyes and stared at his friend.

He looked sick and exhausted but nothing could appear to stop him from his quest.

He had to rest however because otherwise he was going to crumble down.

It was impossible for him to continue this way, they would not reach the village for at least two hours and the King would collapse before that.

"Arthur," he said with an imperious voice, "you need to rest."

The King stared at him just as if he had just said the most stupid thing ever said.

"Didn't you hear me Merlin? Gwen is there. I'm almost with her."

Merlin sighed.

"I doubt she would want to see you in that state."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"And what's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

Merlin sighed again.

He was too stubborn.

There was only one thing left to do...

"Listen, either you get down of this horse on your own or I'll knock you out. I'm done with all this. One way or another, _Sire_ , you'll sleep."

Arthur slightly laughed at this, eyes crinkling at the corner in genuine amusement.

" _You_ are going to knock _me_ out?" he chuckled and Merlin nodded very seriously, though a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. "When you threaten someone _Mer_ lin, the least you can do is look credible." Arthur dismounted off of his horse, "For example," he drew his sword and walked toward the young warlock. "If I told you" he raised his sword toward his chest slowly, "that I was going to run you through right here, right now. And no one would ever know." He gently pressed the tip of the sword against his chest but Merlin didn't move, only raised an eyebrow in challenge at his friend. After a few seconds, the King lowered his sword, chuckling fondly. "Fine. We'll take a break, but not more than half an hour, is it clear? "

Merlin nodded quickly and barely settled on the ground, the two young men fell asleep.

* * *

Gwen was walking around town, a scarf around her shoulders and Trouble by her side.

The young woman was upset and she couldn't help herself but think back to the doctor's words,

Why had he looked so scared?

She sighed and resumed her walk when she heard noises behind her.

"Hello? Is there anybody?"

"Excuse me, dear Sister," answered Sophia and Gwen laid a hand on her heart,

"You like it, don't you? Startling me like this, I mean."

Sophia slightly laughed at this and said again.

"Everything's all right?

"Yes," smiled Gwen. "You guys have a beautiful village."

"Thanks. It's nothing compared to Camelot but... It's not that bad."

Gwen quickly nodded, she didn't want to talk about Camelot.

Camelot would always be her home.

And the people inside, too.

One people in particular.

She shook her head.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Sophia tilted her head and Gwen jumped,

"Talk about what?"

"This man who gave you this ring."

She looked down.

"Look…"

"You know, maybe you would feel better if you talked about it."

"Sophia I..." but her sentence was cut when her dog started to growl,

"Calm down, Trouble.", then turned around again to her sister, "Thank you for the offer Sophia, but I don't want to talk about that right now...It's too painf-"but the dog kept going, "Calm down!" But the puppy continued and her young mistress looked at around her and thought she heard a noise, "Haven't you heard anything?" she asked to Sophia, turning around the noise source.

Gwen then jumped,

"Are you okay?"

"There was _somebody_ there..."

"Must have been someone from the village." shrugged Sophia.

"Probably." breathed Gwen laying again a hand on her had stopped and looked at his mistress with his wide dark eyes. "It's OK dog, I'm not mad at you."

After that, Gwen looked again at the place where she thought she had seen somebody sneaking around, but her sister caught her by the hand,

"Come, I still have _so much_ to show you!"

The young woman smiled and followed her, looking one last time behind her.

* * *

"Merlin"

"Merlin."

"MERLIN!"

Merlin woke up with a start.

He opened his eyes and saw Arthur in front of him, even paler than earlier.

"You haven't slept, have you?"

"I did."

"Ten minutes?"

The King didn't bother to answer but walked to his horse.

He slept very little,

All he could do was think.

What if Gwen didn't want to come back with him?

He was sure he couldn't handle that.

He loved her more than anything in this world.

He couldn't live without her.

She was meant to be his Queen and he was her knight in shinning armor, wasn't he?

Arthur shook his head with strength.

No.

She loved him.

Even if she had left him he knew that she loved him too.

Gwen was honest.

She was true, she would _never_ have pretended to love him.

Gwen loved him, he would have known otherwise.

At the same time, he had not seen the betrayal of Morgana so...

No.

This wasn't the same.

Guinevere was not Morgana.

She was so much stronger.

And if the bottom of the problem was that she wasn't ready to get married…

He could wait for her.

They didn't even have to marry,

He'll make it work.

Somehow.

"Arthur?" asked gently Merlin and the King jumped, "She will come back with us."

Arthur shut his eyes closed, his friend knew him much to well.

It was almost annoying at times, but he had to admit it was also comforting – not that he was going to admit that to Merlin.

"And if she doesn't want to?" he finally voiced the fear that was hidden carefully in his heart.

Because despite everything,

He wouldn't be able to force her.

He never could force her to be with him.

So where would that leave him?

Alone in Camelot.

"Listen..." Arthur turned around and stared at his manservant and friend, "Gwen loves you. More than anything. I would bet my life on it." Arthur looked down, "She will come back to Camelot with us, just... you'll have to find the right words to break down whatever walls she had built up."

"And how do I do this?"

"You speak with your heart Arthur."

Arthur sighed,

"As easy as that, huh?"

Merlin smiled sadly.

"I never said it would be easy."

Arthur sighed loudly.

"Come one Merlin, we have to go."

* * *

Gwen got out the house, a smile on her lips.

She had been warmly welcomed by everyone, she had met some marvellous people and that had cheered her up.

She thought about what had happened at some point in the night...

A man had bowed before her, asking her to dance and he was clearly interested in her but Gwen had only stared at him, without moving.

Tired, he gave up when he understood she wasn't interested.

And Gwen had realized that no matter how hard she was going to try, she could never love or even look at someone else other than her Arthur.

"Guine _vere_ "

The young woman stopped right away, her heart stopping as well and she closed her eyes.

It couldn't be.

She missed him.

She felt lost and alone, heartbroken and wanted nothing more than him being here with her.

She just wanted so much to hear this voice that she was having hallucinations...

"Guinevere, look at me"

Then, a sob took her.

The way her body tingled, it could only mean one thing…

He was there.

A tear rolled down her face and she heard someone dismounted off of a horse.

Then, a few seconds later she saw two feet in front of her.

She closed her eyes a little tighter and felt this tender hand raise her chin,

"Look at me Guinevere," he whispered then,

Another tear escaped her eyes and when he wiped it away, she shivered at his touch.

Oh God,

If she opened her eyes and this was just another dream…

She would not be able to handle that.

"Look at me, my love _._ "

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, to find blue eyes looking tenderly at her.

And she lost the fight against her tears.

A sob took her again as her hand went to cover his own, still on her cheek.

" _Arthur_." she only breathed, her voice shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur felt a shiver ran through him when she laid her hand on his.

And this was how he knew she was the one for him.

No one had ever made him feel the way that shedid.

Their eyes locked, then.

He had missed her so much.

Was it possible to miss someone that much?

Had it only been a few days?

It felt like years.

He saw Gwen studying him too with her head slightly tilted and suddenly a thought crossed his mind…

And he blamed himself for not having listen to Merlin earlier.

Without sleep in so long, he had to look awful.

(He certainly _felt_ awful.)

Arthur felt his heart beat faster because suddenly he remembered why he was there,

He was there on a secret mission to bring her back.

And he had no time to lose.

(Because she would always come first to him, but he still had a Kingdom to run.)

He had to tell her before his courage fade away, but suddenly everything was messed up in his head.

" _Speak with your heart"_ had said Merlin.

He could try to do that…

The problem was,

It was so messy inside of his heart he couldn't pick up the right words suddenly.

"Guinevere," he whispered. "I... You have to know...I..."

"Shh Arthur." she stopped him gently. "We will discuss whatever we need to discuss tomorrow. You have to rest, first.."

Gwen stared at him, worried.

He was so pale...

Was she the reason why?

She knew she was.

Her disappearance had hurt him even more than he already was.

She loved him so much and was only good in hurting him more and more.

What kind of a woman was she?

And the worst part was…

She would have done anything for him to be happy,

 _A_ _nything_.

But then she was brought back to reality, as she always was.

She had almost cheated on him with Lancelot.

She wasn't worthy of his trust.

She wasn't worthy of the unconditional love he was giving her.

She wasn't worthy of him.

Immediately, she took a step back and receded from his warm embrace and saw the look of hurt and rejection which crossed his eyes.

The King stared at her for a few long seconds.

Under the twilight, her scarf around her shoulders and curls falling wildly all around her face...

She was perfection.

She was _his_ perfection.

A Queen in all its measures.

How could she not see that?

He walked forward again, when a voice was heard.

"Dog, DOG COME BACK HERE!"

And behind them, a big noise was heard and Arthur turned around, rolling his eyes when he saw Merlin on the ground, a dog licking his face.

"Oh for God's sakes, get up _Mer_ lin."

"As if it was _my_ fault!" grunted his servant, trying to get up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Gwen, running to him, "Trouble, leave him alone!"

The dog did what she said and she helped Merlin getting up. He smiled when he saw his friend again and hugged her tightly and Arthur couldn't help but feel jealous when she hugged back, giggling happily.

"I am so glad to see you."

"Me too, Merlin."

They receded and then he looked at the dog,

"Who's that?"

"My dog. Found him. Cured him."

"Ah!" said Merlin, "The _hairs_ " he smiled mockingly toward Arthur,

"Shut up Merlin." the King just said.

At this moment appeared Sophia, breathless.

"Oh.. Gwen... I... I am... Oh my God," she tried to gain her breath back. "Am sorry!"

Gwen slightly laughed and walked toward the young woman before squeezing her hands in hers, "Don't worry Sophia, he can be a handful when he wants to."

Seeing Arthur and Merlin surprised stares, Gwen cleared her throat.

"Oh. Yes. I suppose I owe you two an explanation..." she took a deep breath, "Arthur, Merlin, here is Sophia, my... sister."

She didn't miss the chocked expressions on the face of the two of them.

'Your sister?" asked gently Arthur, "Are you sure?"

And he loved that about Gwen, that she was able to see people with her heart but that was also something that could put herself in danger.

"Yes," breathed Gwen, "It's my father's daughter."

"Are you sure?" he asked again and she took a deep breath,

"She looks so much like him, there is no mistaking whose family she belongs to. Mine."

A silence.

Merlin was the first to recover and he decided to talk later about it with Gwen.

"Glad to meet you."he said first, holding a hand toward her, "I'm Merlin, a friend of Gwen's. We worked together."

Sophia laughed and shook his hand, smiling.

But right away, Merlin lost his smile.

Something had just happened.

He stared Sophia in the eyes, and he saw there the same surprise before she pulled away quickly.

No one had noticed but now, Merlin was on his guard.

 _Something_ had just happened…

He was deeply shook himself and even if he had not understood it, he was decided to figured it out.

Arthur moved forward then, undecided in front of how Gwen wanted him to introduce himself.

And even if it would hurt him to hear her say he was her friend, he was ready to let her say that.

At least for now, until they could have a proper talk on where they were standing in their relationship.

"Nice to meet you Sophia, I'm Arthur-"

"Arthur's one of the persons I worked for, back in Camelot." she cut him off.

Arthur's heart fall in the bottom of his chest.

They had went from engaged to... _nothing_.

What...

But...

How?

Was it real?

Gwen felt guilty as hell when she saw the wheels turning in his head.

She had just seen how her sister was looking pointedly at Arthur then at her, and had wanted to escape her questions because she wasn't ready to answer them.

She had not meant hurt him more than he already was because of her.

Arthur shook her hand and slowly receded.

Why was she only good to hurt him?

Merlin, seeing his friend's misery, came to the rescue as usual.

"We don't want to be of any trouble but... wouldn't you have two available rooms for us?"

Sophia slightly laughed.

"Of course. Follow me."

They did, and when he reached Gwen's side, Arthur looked down.

He was starting to realize this was a mistake.

He came, convinced he could fight for her.

Convinced he could bring her back.

But now that he really was here with her, the same doubts came back to the surface...

Why trying to bring her back when she clearly didn't want him anymore?

* * *

Merlin helped Arthur with his stuff, he had seen the look in the young King's face and he knew exactly the reason of it.

"I'm sorry it didn't go as you planned it, Arthur."

The King didn't answer and Merlin was ready to leave when he heard him whisper, more for himself.

"Do you think this is all I am for her, now?"

"No, Arthur…" he shook his head.

"Hearing her call me a 'friend' would have hurt me badly enough but _that_..." he closed his mouth for a moment before he said in a broken voice. "I don't think she loves me anymore, Merlin. At best she feels affection towards me, but certainly not what I feel for her."

"Don't say that!" Merlin felt tears pricking at his eyes at his best friend's misery.

And it didn't make sense.

He couldn't understand why Gwen was acting this way.

It had to be a reason.

And he would figure out why.

"It's all right. I know it. I can see it." he took a deep breath, "But I won't leave until she tells me so face to face."

"Why?" asked Merlin, curious.

Arthur took a deep breath.

"Because even if I can see, it doesn't mean I can believe it. I don't want to believe the woman I'd lay my life for without a hesitation doesn't care about me anymore." he choked on at the end a bit before he said, "You may go now." he was about to crumble down and he didn't want his friend to see it.

* * *

Outside, Merlin saw Gwen, sat on a bench.

When she saw him leave the room, she ran toward him,

"How is he?"

"How do you think he is?" he said in a sad voice and saw the wetness in

her eyes. Merlin sighed and said, "You should go and see him."

Gwen looked at the door a few seconds before shaking her head,

But the longing in her eyes?

He knew it all too well.

Arthur had the exact same in his.

"I _can't_..."

"Gwen! I don't get it!" he exclaimed and she jumped, "Why are you doing this? I can see this is hurting you just as much as this is hurting him. Please talk to me. I can help you."

She opened her mouth, before closing it again.

Then she took his hand and squeezed it,

"Go to sleep Merlin, it's late. Goodnight." she kissed his cheek gently and whistled her dog before walking away.

Puzzled, Merlin sighed, running a hand through his hair, before a shiver ran through his spine.

He felt _observed_.

He turned around quickly and saw a shadow running away through the houses,

"EH!" he screamed, throwing himself at the pursuit of the shadow, "Wait!" but when he reached the place where he thought he had seen the human form, he found nothing, nothing but a little piece of cloth... black, patched.

He knew this cloth...

" _Morgana_." he whispered, looking up with alert eyes.

* * *

Gwen came home to her sister's house where she was sleeping, the time for her to find another house.

Immediately she crumbled on the bed and closed her eyes tightly, trying to forget the pain in Arthur's blue ones.

She then hit her forehead because how could have she been _so_ stupid?

The truth was...

She freaked out.

And now, he was there for her and she knew what he was about to ask her...

But could she grant him that?

Could she come back to Camelot with him and pretend nothing had happened?

She loved him more than anything, but what would happen once there?

She could easily take a guess.

She'd woke up one day with her wonderful husband by her side, deciding that he wasn't enough _anymore_ and kissing Lancelot in the corridors before running back to his trusting arms?

And what kind of a woman would be such a person?

She tried to regain her breath and her mind.

The strangest part was, she had not felt any pull towards Lancelot since she had left Camelot…

But still.

She refused to risk Arthur's heart.

She refused to hurt him this way.

She'd rather die than break his heart every day of his life.

She couldn't be trusted.

Her chamber's door opened and Sophia came, Gwen noticed the side of her cape was ripped but the young woman hid it right away.

"Everything's okay?"

"Yes."

"Gwen..." sighed Sophia, then she settled next to her on the bed, "I knew it the day you arrived here."

"What did you know?"

"That you were running away from a man."

"I'm not-"

"I got it." then she sighed deeply, "I know you're the fiancée who cancelled the Royal wedding."

Gwen's heart suddenly stopped,

"How would you know that?"

Sophia smiled,

"This is a small village but gossips do find their way here, you know."

Gwen sighed.

"It's not that easy..."

"You were King Arthur's fiancée," said Sophia gently. "And he came back for you."

Gwen closed her eyes, breathing heavily,

"I won't tell a soul." swore her sister.

"Thank you." breathed Gwen, stroking the ring at her neck.

She was so tired of keeping it all to herself.

"Was he hurting you?" then asked Sophia out of the blue.

Gwen's eyes widened and she couldn't help the chuckle to escape her lips.

" _Arthur_?" she asked, eyes wide and eyebrows lifted. "No way. It wasn't like that AT ALL. He never hurt me. Never. Quite on the contrary." her voice died down as the reality of their situation fall on her.

"Do you want to explain me, then?"

And then, exhausted, Gwen told her everything.

How Arthur and she had been in love for years. How they went through a lot of hardships, how he _finally_ proposed to her, how she was the happier woman alive but then without any sense felt attracted to Lancelot… How she had cancelled the wedding in order to protect Arthur and how much she had wanted to kiss him earlier, when she had finally seen him.

She made her swear never to tell anyone about this.

Arthur could never find out about the Lancelot's thing.

Sophia swore and Gwen didn't see the crossed fingers behind her back.

* * *

Later in the night, checking she was not followed Sophia went to a cave a little far away in the forest.

"Morgana?"

She came in and saw the young woman there, asleep.

The witch opened her eyes and a true smile went there,

"Dear Morgaine," she got up and took her hand, squeezing it. " How about our plan?"

"Well. Gwen's in the village and as you predicted Arthur came for her. He is here with his manservant, Merlin."

"Perfect." smiled Morgana, everything was going as planned. "Is he hurt?"

"I have never seen so much pain in one man." whispered Morgaine,

Morgana chuckled madly.

"And this is only the beginning... I want him to see what it's like to be given up by all the people you care about. To feel alone when you needed them the most." she got lost in her own thoughts.

"Morgana?"

"Yes?"

"They really seem to love each other..."

Morgana let go of her hand and took a disgusted face.

"Love is a weakness."

She had learnt that lesson the hard way.

The young woman looked up at her with wide eyes,

"But, you..."

"I take care of you because you are Morgause's sister,. You are all's that left of her for me. Morgause was my sister, the only one who took care of me when everyone I called friends let me down. Arthur, Gwen, Merlin _…_ I thought of them as my family and they all betrayed me. Arthur hurt me the most. He is the one I want to take down the most. We grew up together and he turned on me like I meant _nothing_ to him at all." Morgana's eyes went sad suddenly, and then she got up changing the subject altogether. "Aren't you tired of this appearance?"

The young woman didn't answer,

"So?"

"Yes, a little." but it was more a whisper than anything.

Then, without a word, Morgana's eyes went amber and Morgaine felt strangely _shaped._ She was not going used of this feeling. When she opened her eyes, she saw Morgana smiled and she knew why.

She looked a lot like Morgause with long blond hair, brown eyes, a decided look.

As an echo to her thoughts, Morgana breathed,

"You look so much like her..."

* * *

The next morning, Gwen woke up and decided to apologize toward Arthur for her behaviour of the night before.

This was her fault.

She couldn't cry with happiness about seeing him and then reject him pretending he was just the man she worked for.

She hoped he knew he was still so much more than that and would always be.

She would remind him of that.

But...

She had thought a lot about it during the night and she wouldn't come back to Camelot with him.

Not when all she could do was hurt him more and more.

With her here, he could have a happy life and meet someone _right_ for him.

She never was right for him.

She was lost in thoughts when she saw Paul.

"Paul!" she screamed,

The physician turned around and smiled brightly at her.

She walked toward him,

"How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. But I'm not the one who was sick so... how are _you,_ new girl?"

"Better." she smiled, "Still some dizziness from time to time but... overall better."

"And this wrist?" he took it gently and looked at the burn, frowning again. "This is so strange..."

"What is? And what did you want to tell me last time?"

"To put cream on this burn!" he spoke louder suddenly and she jumped in surprise.

"What?" asked Gwen, puzzled, "And why on earth do you speak so loud all of the sudden?"

"I must have it inside." he said again, equally loud.

He pushed her in his house and closed the door behind them.

"Listen Gwen," he whispered and there was an urgency in his eyes she didn't understand. "I can't talk of it in bright day, it's too risky. Her spies are _everywhere_..."

" _Spies_ _?_ What spies? "

"Speak lower, please!" he begged then, "Come to my house, tonight. I will tell you everything that I know."

She slowly nodded and he opened the door to her, before he said in a loud voice again,

"You have to put it three times a day!" but there again, she saw this things in his eyes... _fear_.

* * *

Arthur left his room, decided to see her.

He had to tell her what was on his heart, even if she rejected him after he did so.

He sighed and started walking again, thinking.

He had never considered himself to be a coward, and yet…

Right now he certainly felt like one.

A few minutes later, he saw her leave a man's house and felt his heart stopped.

And he was such a fool,

Because Guinevere was a very beautiful woman both inside and out.

And he thought he would be the only one to notice that fact?

He walked faster.

"Guinevere?"

The young woman jumped and turned around,

"Arthur."

"We have to talk." he took a deep breath, "You know we do." She looked down, nodding. "Tonight? Would you dine with me?"

He had said that in a hesitant voice and Gwen felt herself melted.

"I... I can't tonight."

"Oh." he said again, slowly, And then his eyes got lost behind her and she turned around but saw nothing but Paul leaving it.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Arthur, don't..."

He opened the mouth,

But then realized…

He had always been more of a man of action.

So he looked down a few seconds before closing the gap between them and taking her hands in his, making her lose what she was about to say.

Their eyes locked in a heated embrace.

"Come back with me." he breathed then and Gwen closed her eyes.

So much for not being blunt, he cursed himself.

"Arthur..."

"Come home with me." she opened her eyes and saw his, bright. "I would do anything you want, Guinevere, you are... you are the most important person in my life and... I need you." And there were there finally, the words from his heart falling from his lips like it was easy. "As I know you need me too. And... if this is about the wedding, I want you to know that you don't have to marry me." she looked down, frowning and he squeezed her hand making her look up. "We can make this work. I know we can. Give us a chance."

It broke her heart.

It really did.

If only he could see how much she actually loved him.

"Listen," she whispered, "If I'm doing this, it's for your own good. I have done things-" she started but he cut her off.

"I forgive you Guinevere. I forgive everything you may have done. Whatever it is."

She sighed and closed her eyes tightly, letting a tear roll down.

She couldn't take the risk of cheating on him.

She already hated herself enough as it was.

She couldn't bear to see him suffer because of her.

Even if he was visibly suffering right now, but less that if he had seen her with one of his most trusted knight after their wedding.

And she was not going to let that happen.

Even if it broke her heart.

"I can't do this." she breathed.

She pulled away from him slowly and without a word more, turned around before opening her eyes again, trying hard to repress a sob.

She heard Arthur's broken voice said again,

"If this is because your feelings changed, don't be afraid to tell me."

She stopped right away and turned around.

He was there, standing proud and tall but his blue eyes were telling her all that she needed to know.

It would be so easy to let him think that...

He would leave if she did that.

But did she really wanted him to leave?

She was so confused.

She couldn't think straight when he was near her.

"I think I know what's going on, Guinevere."

"I truly doubt that."

He tried a smile but it looked a lot like a grimace.

"Your feelings changed."

"Arthur, no-" her eyes widened.

"It's quite all right." he whispered, looking down. "I didn't realize it before, but since then I had time to think." he took a deep breath. "I... I lost you. I don't even know how or when." he choked out then and closed his eyes, making Gwen fight against every instinct that told her to throw herself at him. He opened his eyes finally and hardly looked at her.

She was absolutely frozen.

She couldn't tell him she was coming back with him – no matter how much she wanted to.

And she couldn't tell him she didn't love him anymore – because that was a blatant lie.

Then Arthur talked again, making her leave her thoughts.

"I'm not ready to give up on you quite yet, just so you know." he breathed so softly before taking her hand and kissing it reverently, her heart missed a beat and then he was gone.

* * *

Merlin was studying calmly the piece of cloth he had found behind the house the night they arrived.

He tapped his chin before getting up, a sigh of desperation taking him.

Something was wrong and he couldn'tput his finger on what.

First, Gwen and her strange behavior.

Then, this sister of hers and that feeling when he shook her hand-

Right away, he stopped.

 _Sophia_.

He looked at his hand, remembering the strange feeling he had felt when shaking her hand.

She had _magic_.

But Merlin was the first to know that having magic didn't make her a criminal.

He sighed again and sprawled on his bed.

Back to square one.

* * *

Arthur was taking care of his horse when a voice made him jump,

"Are you going somewhere?"

He turned around and was facing Gwen's sister.

Bloody Hell, what was her name already?

Oh, he had it on the tip of his tongue...

"Sophia." she smiled and he blushed, caught.

"Excuse me," he told her politely, "I still have some work to do with names. And your _sudden_ arrival in Guinevere's life is not helping."

She raised an eyebrow and he didn't look down.

Yes, he found her arrival suspicious and no, he didn't trust her.

And he was looking out for his Guinevere,

Always.

No matter what.

"And you take my sister's well being at heart, don't you?"

He froze and stopped what he was doing immediately,

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he had said this sentence _so m_ _any times_ in their relationship.

Too many times.

He was sick of it.

Sick of lying about what she meant to him.

Sophia walked toward him and without knowing the reason, Arthur felt uncomfortable.

Nope,

He didn't trust her.

"Oh Arthur, I really don't know how to hide your feelings, do you?" he was about to call her out on her rudeness towards her King, but then she added. "You are in love with Gwen."

His gaze darkened.

"It's between her and me, I believe."

He was starting to get a little annoyed now, who did she think she was to talk to him like that?

She had only known Guinevere for two days.

_T_ _wo days._

He had been in love with her for years.

He chose to get an impassive face, stroked his horse and began to leave.

"Can I tell you something?"

He slowed down a little and she saw the coldness in his eyes,

"She wants to start a new life here, with us. The best you can do is leave."

He got closer and she saw his eyes were full of an anger he was barely concealing.

So, the King did have a temper after all and Guinevere was just what it took to trigger it.

Interesting...

Even if she hated him with all her might, she had to admit...

He was attractive.

(It would appear that Pendragons siblings both were.)

Such a waste. She thought to herself.

Arthur raised a finger toward her and whispered in a harsh voice,

"Once again, what is happening between Guinevere and I is none of your concern. Stay out of it."

She raised an eyebrow,

"Gwen doesn't love you anymore Arthur."

She saw the King's stare broke for a few seconds, before he resumed and left without a word more.

Morgaine couldn't help but smiled.

Morgana wasn't going to be glad but she couldn't care less.

Because it was time to enact her own revenge.

Her revenge on them _all_.

They had killed her sister.

"I'm almost there Morgause..." she breathed then, angrily.

* * *

The night fall and Gwen left her house slowly, paying attention as to not wake up her sister.

She walked toward Paul's house without a noise, before knocking at the door.

In the following seconds, he opened and pulled her inside.

"I came." she breathed, then she saw the young man's bags. "Are you leaving?"

He looked down and then stared at her,

" _They_ found out I wanted to talk to you and _gently_ asked me to leave." he chuckled darkly.

"Whose "they"?"

She saw his eyes filled with fear again and he took her hands before whispering in a voice so fast she was not quite sure she had heard everything.

"Listen to me, you can't trust anyone here, do you understand me? _No one_."

"But..."

" _Nobody_ is who they pretend to be..." he sighed again and looked at her wrist, before added, "And this," he said again, lifting her wrist so she can see it too. "I have never seen anything like this... It's not a classic burn Gwen. It's like silver burnt you. It's not normal."

"What do you mean?"

He pulled away and smiled slightly at her.

"I'm sorry, I am _truly_ sorry..."

"Paul?"

"You need to leave, _now_."

"But..."

He pushed her toward the door, whispering at her ear, "I will never be far away." and then louder, "Goodbye Gwen."

And two seconds later, she was outside of his house.

She didn't understand anything of what had just happened.

She lifted her wrist in front of her eyes,

Had he really implied that...

She shook her head.

Why would he warn her to stay on her guard?

Her sister was here.

 _'Nobody is what they seemed to be..."_ this sentence was stuck in her mind.

She was still thinking about it when she went home, lost.

It was so not helping that the only person she wanted to talk about all of it with…

Was Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur was walking in the village, unable to sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about their talk.

But then he stopped.

He could have sworn that he saw someone a few steps ahead of him…

And he knew that figure.

Would recognize _her_ anywhere.

"Guinevere." he whispered, feeling his heart stopped.

The night fell hours ago now, and she just got out of _his_ house.

Had she really moved on?

No.

He had no right to assume such things.

Not from her.

Gwen had never been anything if not loyal to him.

Even ifit turned out later that she had found someone else, he would not make anything to change her mind.

She had every rights to move on.

Even if it was so soon after their breakup and even if he felt like _he_ would be heartbroken all of his life.

They weren't together anymore, after all.

She had no obligations left to him.

She was a free woman.

A free spirit,

And he loved her for it.

Arthur resumed his walk, heart even heavier than earlier.

He didn't think he could one day be able to love someone else, or even _like_ someone else.

He was walking, enjoying the fresh air and thinking things through.

Perhaps he should have stayed at Camelot after all.

He would not have realized he was no longer welcome by her sides if he had stayed there.

And then he remembered what Sophia had told...

She had clearly said that Gwen wanted to move on, without him.

And what if it was true?

Yet, something about her made him uncomfortable.

And Arthur was a great warrior, he trusted his instincts.

And he had a bad feeling about her.

A bad feeling he had to spoke about with one of the person he trusted more than anyone else, not that he was going to admit that out loud...

* * *

Merlin was little by little pulled out of his sleep by some loudknocks at his door.

"Coming!" he grunted, finally getting up and he actually restrained himself from throwing a spell in exasperation, seeing Arthur out there.

"Arthur... It's the middle of the night, _normal_ people do sleep!"

Arthur then came in,

"I'm just going to pretend you said nothing of the sort to your King, Merlin." This one was about to argue, but Arthur cut him. "I need your advice."

"Since?"

Arthur glared at him and his young friend shut up.

"I have this... bad feeling about Sophia."

Right away, Merlin woke up.

Surely Arthur could not have felt her magic, could he?

"Arthur, I know you're trying to protect Gwen but..."

"I wanted to ask you if you had had one of your _funny feelings_?" asked the King, without listening to Merlin,

The young servant was ready to say that he didn't, but then thought about the feeling he had felt when shaking her hand, the feeling of being watched, the piece of cloth…

"I have nothing but suspicions." he only said and Arthur's eyes widened.

"But you felt something, didn't you?"

"I felt something wasn't right, yes."

"We must warn Guinevere." only said Arthur and walked to the door but Merlin stopped him.

"Arthur, whatever is happening we have to treat carefully."

"But Gwen is in danger!" screamed the King,

"Gwen is _safe_." answered Merlin,"If there is something wrong, I don't think her to be in danger. They will want to go after _you._ And as long as you're not with her, she's safe." Arthur seemed to think about it and sighed deeply,

"So what do we do? We can't stay here."

"We'll go tomorrow to ask her if nothing special happened to her lately." Merlin then saw the tiredness in the King's features and noticed he looked somehow older. "Go to sleep Arthur, you barely stay upright."

As to prove his words, the King wavered.

"I just want her to be safe."

"I know, but we can't just barge in without any kind of evidence. Gwen will never forgive you if you are wrong..."

The King knew he was right.

And then his proud shoulders fell.

"Do you think I'm right Merlin?"

"About?"

"Not giving up."

Merlin seemed to think about it for a moment.

"You love her, is what I think."

Arthur swallowed dryly,

"Is that a reason enough for me to prevent her from moving on?"

"Gwen loves you Arthur. She's just going through a... tough period."

Arthur sadly shook his head before reaching the door,

"Thanks Merlin, you're a true friend. But I wish I could believe these words."

He got out and once outside, he rubbed his eyes before walking away.

He didn't notice the black shadow slipping between the houses.

* * *

Morgaine was sneaking out between the houses, a delighted smile on her face.

All was going as planned.

They were all so predictable...

Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, _Morgana_.

The young woman thoughtof the day she finally found her, after searching for her for almost a year.

_"Morgana opened her eyes, getting out of a particularly scary nightmare about Emrys._

_She got up and laid a hand on her sweaty forehead, before looking around her,_ _trying_ _to comfort herself. She screamed when she saw her..._

_"Morgause?" she whispered, "No... no. You... you are..."_

_"Dead?" ended the woman, "I know. I'm not Morgause."_

_Morgana got up right away from her bed, ready to defend herself. But something in her caught her interest and she stopped,_

" _Who are you and what are you doing here? How did you find me?"_

_The young woman chuckled and walked closer to Morgana._

" _So many questions..."_

" _And yet no answer."_

_A silence._

_"I'm Morgaine. Her sister."_

_Morgana laughed._

_"Well try, but Morgause didn't have any other sister than me."_

_"She was a very discreet person. And I did not say_ half sister _," she glared at Morgana, "I said sister."_

_Morgana stared at her for a few seconds, before finally sit again._

_"If you... if you're really her sister, what are you doing in here? Where have you been all this time?"_

" _I've been in some rustic cells in some Nordic countries. Morgause thought me dead, but I escaped."_

" _What are you doing here?"_

_"I was looking for you Morgana."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"I've done my researches. I came home after my escape to find everything gone and nothing waiting for me but dust. I've investigated and found out about your existence."_

_"Morgause_ _wouldn't have kept this from me."_

_Somewhere in the room something exploded. Morgaine shook her head, sorry._

_"And yet, here we are._ _Y_ _ou, not knowing_ _anything about me._ _A_ _nd me, knowing absolutely everything about you."_

_"What do you want?" then breathed Morgana,_

_"Help you."_

_"What for?"_

_"Bring the Pendragons down."_

_Immediately, a smile spread on Morgana's lips,_

_"And why that?"_

_"They killed my sister."_ _She_ _did_ _too._ _she added to no one but herself, "They_ must _pay."_ _So_ _would she._

_Morgana suddenly got up, smoothed her torn dress and held out a hand toward her,_

_"Welcome in my fight Morgaine,._ _You'll soon find out the rules are quite easy:_ anything _to get rid of my dear_ _little_ _brother."_

A ' _crack_ ' behind her made Morgaine jumped and left her thoughts.

She turned around, alert.

No one was there.

She walked forward, ready to strike, when that stupid dog came out.

"What are you doing here?" she went mad and the dog growled, "Go away. GO AWAY!"

She had said it so loudly she feared for a moment to have woken up some villagers.

Freaked out, she reached her house quickly and closed the door.

She then saw Gwen deeply asleep and with a disgusted face, went upstairs in her room.

Her sister was dead and the responsibles for it were sleeping, eating, drinking, breathing, _living_.

She was going to fix this.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen got up.

She rubbed her eyes and was surprised to see Sophia, in front of her.

She jumped and laid a hand in her heart,

"I think I'm never going to get used to this..." she breathed and the young woman in front of her laughed.

"Sorry dear, I was waiting for you to wake up."

"What for?" right away, Paul's words came back in her mind.

Surely she could still trust her sister, couldn't she?

She looked so much like her father…

And that couldn't be a trick.

"It seems Arthur's looking for you." she answered, shrugging and Gwen froze.

"What? How do you know?"

Sophia shrugged again,

"I've heard about it."

"Why does he want to see me?"

Sophia then got up, saying.

"I guess you will have to ask him."

And she left.

Gwen couldn't see the evil smile spreading through her lips.

Yes, she thought, all went decidedly as planned.

Gwen was still at home, hesitant, watching her wrist.

She couldn't talk about all of it to Arthur.

Not that she didn't trust him, she didn't trust herself in fact.

It was becoming harder and harder for Gwen to control herself, to look at him with those blue eyes without throwing herself in his arms, nuzzling her face in his neck, feeling his strong arms close around her, his lips so tender against hers, in her neck…

**STOP.**

Right away, Gwen opened eyes she didn't remember having closed.

It was getting hotter in here, wasn't it?

She laid a hand on her forehead, it was fresh.

And yet it felt like she was burning inside...

She then got up, trying to put her ideas into place.

She had to speak to someone about this burn and what Paul had said...

Merlin?

He was the person she trusted the most, with Arthur.

And as she was visibly unable to control herself when it came to the King, she would go see her loyal friend.

She reached the door, opened it and then came into contact with a warm and tough body.

She looked up and lost herself in an ocean of blue...

" _Arthur._.." she whispered,

It took Gwen a few more seconds to notice that Arthur's hands were still on her waist, preventing her from falling. Hers on his muscled chest and she saw the King's stare falling on her lips and again, something hot boiled her veins.

God, the effect he had on her.

It was even worse now that they had been separated for more than a week.

So close yet so far.

He looked up at her and Gwen could have sworn his eyes were a shade darker than the moment before...

Ah,

So she wasn't alone in her predicament.

Why did her heart beat so fast?

How did he do this to her?

What was happening to her?

Without any of them noticing, their faces were slowly getting closer and closer...

Until she felt his breath on her lips, and in a burst of lucidity the young woman managed to get away, with a ragged breath and a confused mind.

She came in, Arthur followed and she heard him clear his throat.

When she turned around, his eyes were bright blue again, but she saw the love and longing in there, and it hurt.

It was quite possibly worse.

It couldn't last.

It had to stop.

* * *

Merlin was ready to join Arthur at Gwen's house when suddenly, he glimpsed a dark cape.

Right away, he hid himself behind a house and frowned, seeing Sophia leaving town.

Arthur was right.

It took Merlin two seconds to decide what to do, but he quickly followed her.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

"What are you doing here Arthur?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Listen-" she started,

"No, Guinevere," he cut her off and she looked at him, puzzled, "I actually didn't come to talk to you about... _us_." he swallowed, "You have some more time to think about that, even if I do have to return to Camelot soon."

She nodded, getting lost in him again before she shook her head.

"So what are you here for?"

He took a deep breath.

"The reason I am here is… And you surely are going to find it weird..."

"Arthur?"

"I... I..." he let go a deep ragged breath and paced, running a hand through his hair," it sounded so much better in my head." he said, frustrated with himself.

"What's going on Arthur?"

She had said that in such a tender voice that Arthur's heart stopped and he looked at her.

He slowly got closer to her and took her hand before put it against his heart.

"You know I only have your best interests at heart, don't you?"

She smiled, trying to think about something other than the thumping of his heart against her hand.

God, this was complicated.

"I trust you. And more important, I trust your heart."

He chuckled sadly,

"Try to remember that in a few seconds..."

"Tell me."

"Guinevere, you will not like what I have to say. But you are in danger, here." he then breathed, looking cautious.

"What do you mean?" she asked, disturbed by that heart she felt beat at full speed against her hand, the warmth of those which held them...

God! She had to _focus_ _!_ Arthur was trying to speak.

"I have... that _bad_ feeling about the people of this town, about..."

"About?" she asked, worried now, had he spoken to Paul?

Was it a bad joke to make her come back?

Had he somehow convinced Paul to lie for him?

The doctor couldn't have make up the fear in his eyes however...

"Of Sophia." ended the King,

Gwen then let go of his hand slowly, going away,

"Guinevere I..."

"Is this a bad joke? Have you spoken to Paul about this?"

"What? _What_ are you talking about? Who is..."" he stopped right away and she saw his eyes become more sad, "Oh. it's _him_ then."

"Excuse me?"

And the young King was on very little sleep, as incapacitated by her being so close as she was, and his mind closed off to another thought entirely.

He seemed to have forgotten why he came, his hurt suddenly taking all of the room in his mind.

"I saw you get out of his house yesterday night."

He looked down saying this and Gwen felt her blood freeze.

"Arthur, it's not at all what you think..."

"Why did you lie to me yesterday, when I asked you if you wanted to see someone else?"

He looked so hurt suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore.

She was so tired of fighting her feelings…

Her heart spoke before her mind.

It always did when he was concerned.

She walked forward quickly and faced him, before laying her hands on his cheeks.

This had lasted enough.

"Arthur," she breathed and he closed his eyes. "Look at me."

"I can't." he breathed,

"Look at me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Guinevere, I don't think you understand." he sounded desperate suddenly, despite him trying to sound stern. "I... I can't hear you tell me that..." his voice broke and Gwen didn't understand right away but when realization hit her, she felt tears pricked at her eyes as well, he took a deep breath and then;"I can't bear to hear you say you don't love me anymore. It's weak, and it's stupid. But it's the truth."

Her heart broke in her chest.

"Oh Arthur... I'm not going to. I can't."

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her _so_ close to him, this closeness which he missed so much...

He only had one desire, lay his lips on hers and never take them back...

Instead, he asked her,

"Then come back to Camelot with me..."

A sob took her and she stroked his cheeks,

And she looked so honest,

So sad.

What was going on?

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Arthur, I have done things..."

"But I don't care Guinevere!" he screamed, making her jump, "I just want to be with you. I don't give a damn what you almost done, what you did or what you didn't do! I love you. I want you. You and only you. You've accepted me with my flaws, this is me doing the same."

"It's not that simple..." she whispered,

"What have you done so awful to push me away this way?" he asked in a sad voice,

He sincerely couldn't think of a reason.

"I..." she looked away, "I can't tell you."

"Say it Guinevere. If you're so afraid I won't forgive you for this, if it's what scared you, if it's what prevent you from giving me a second chance, then tell me so I can relieve your mind right now. There is nothing that I could not forgive you for, do you hear me? _Nothing_."

This was dangerous.

Because she was desperate and thus very, very close to believe him.

Very, very, _very_ close to tell him everything.

"Arthur, I beg you, don't do this..."

But he didn't listen to her.

Arthur laid a finger under her chin and raised it for her to look at him.

He was a little scared seeing tears in her eyes but he wiped all of them tenderly before getting a little more closer and whispering,

"You know you can tell me anything… I know I can be hard to talk to sometimes, but I am here for you. Always."

She closed her eyes, she knew she fought for a battle she had already lost.

She couldn't resist him when he was so near, so clearly in love with her…

She was too tired for that...

She missed him too much.

She loved him too much.

Gwen got ready for the look he would have after her revelation, she had wanted to spare him the worst more than anything, but maybe, after having telling him, he would understand the best was for her to stay here.

She realized her leaving had been partly selfish,

Because she wanted to preserve the way Arthur was looking at her…

And now it was over.

She opened her eyes again and plunged into his.

"I'm so sorry Arthur..." she whispered.

* * *

Morgana was stirring in her sleep, it was a blur...

There was a raven, there was Emrys and there was a woman with blond hair by his side, and they were...

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed, waking up.

Morgana laid a hand on her damp forehead and tried to take her breath back, she was never feeling so alone that when she awoke from a nightmare...

 _Once_ , there would have been Gwen, there would have been Arthur, there would have been Morgause.

Now? This seemed like another life, and she was so _alone_.

"A nightmare maybe?"

The young woman jumped glimpsing Morgaine, she didn't answered but stroked her bracelet,

"Morgause had warned me once. Sometimes, visions are so strong, they can't be stopped, even by the bracelet..."

"And what was this dream about?"

Morgana suddenly froze. She remembered a young woman with golden hair beside Emrys...

She turned around and Morgaine saw her eyes freeze,

"Do you know Emrys?"

* * *

"Why?" he asked in the same voice,

He just wanted to know.

To prove her that whatever she had done, he couldn't care less.

"A couple of days before our wedding..." she hesitated, she wasn't quite sure she could do that.

"I'm here Guinevere, it's okay. You can say it..."

"I... I..."

"You?"

And he was talking to her with that genuine patience few knew he had.

Her heart broke.

"I can't do that."

"Listen" he said again, trying to comfort her, " _Nothing_ in Earth could ever make you less precious to my heart. You have my word."

A sob took her and he stroked her chin tenderly, where his hand still were, before again, taking her hand in his.

Gwen had no choice.

She had to tell him.

And would have to live with the consequences...

"When Lancelot returned, I was insanely attracted to him." Arthur's eyes widened and he paled immediately. But she kept talking. It was too late. "I don't know why, I swear. I almost kiss him a few times but I love _you_. That never changed and that's also the reason why I cancelled the wedding. I love you so much and I didn't want to take the risk and be unfaithful to you in the future. I'm _so_ sorry Arthur..."


	7. Chapter 7

She saw something actually break in Arthur's eyes while he let go of her hand gently.

And then nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He opened his mouth, then closed it and she realized with horror that he was fighting not to close off entirely from her.

He was fighting against each one of his instincts.

She had not actually realized how much he loved her until then.

"Arthur..."

"And-" he choked out and stopped a few seconds. "And... did you..." he hesitated "kiss him? "

She didn't answer and he ran a hand in his hair.

" _Well."_ A silence. She didn't dare breath. "Well Guinevere, it would seem you made your choice in the end."

"No-"

"No _?_ " he said again and she noticed there was no anger in his voice. It was worst than if he had started to scream at her. He just seemed so tired suddenly and _sad_. "Gwen, listen to yourself. You cancelled our wedding for him, how do you call that?"

"I don't want to be with Lancelot." she begged him to understand.

She loved him.

Him and no one else.

"Gwen..." he shook his head sadly and she saw his fists opening and closing by his sides. He was so pale suddenly. "You can't tell me that."

"But it's true!"

A silence.

"Arthur, please..."

"I suppose the only remaining question is… do you want to be with me, then _?_ " he ended and she thought she would die.

She took a step to him, eyes fierce and voice certain because he needed to understand.

"Arthur, there isn't even a question there." then she added, "It's you. It's always been you. I can't explain why I … why I did what I did." A sob took her and he opened the mouth to speak but nothing came out. "But there was only ever you for me."

He studied her for a few seconds.

"If you had doubts about our wedding Guinevere, why didn't you talk to me?"

She tried to calm the trembling of her lips.

This was too much.

"I didn't want to hurt you..."

He smiled so very sadly, blue eyes studying her intensely.

"My sweet Guinevere."

"I was..." her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "I meant it when I told you ' _yes_ ' Arthur." she sobbed.

He stared at her a few seconds before finally saying in a voice she could barely hear.

"I believe you."

Her heart stopped.

"You do?"

He nodded, eyes sad but smile genuine.

"I do."

"Don't you hate me? You have every right to."

A laugh without humor escaped his mouth and he ran a hand through his hair looking above her for a few seconds before their eyes locked again.

"Yes, it would somehow be so much easier, wouldn't it?" he sighed deeply. "But I told you Guinevere, nothing could make me love you less. This is my bane, I believe." he shook his head, looking down for a few seconds, frowning. "Even when it appears you love Lancelot more than you love me, it only makes me love you more."

"I don't love him more than you." her voice broke, "And you can't be serious, Arthur. You would have every rights to never want to talk to me again."

He chuckled sadly.

"Why would I want that?"

And blue eyes seemed so certain.

So genuine.

Too much.

It was way too much for her.

He couldn't be serious, he couldn't think that.

She just broke his heart beyond imagination, he couldn't think about forgiving her.

Shaking, she tried to reach the door she needed some fresh air.

But Arthur caught her arm tenderly,

"Guinevere, wait. Please." he whispered and she stared at him, tears blurring her vision.

"I can't." her voice broke and she slowly got away, before running outside.

* * *

Merlin walked toward a little more, enough to hear what was going on and he froze when he recognized the voice of the person Sophia was talking to.

_Morgana._

He should have guessed...

He listened to the conversation again.

"So?"

"Gwen, Arthur and Merlin are still in the village."

"Good. I want them to suffer... " she smirked. "I want them to feel alone, then I will kill them. One by one."

"Yes, Morgana." she said like an automat.

"And you will have your revenge,"

Not quite. thought Morgaine, but it would come.

"Yes, Morgana." she said again.

Morgana stared at the young woman,

"You seem distracted Morgaine, what's going on?"

"I..." she took some false contrite face, "I fear Arthur will forgive Gwen. The love that binds them seems way too powerful."

Morgana burst out of laughter before taking some drink,

"Not a chance. Not after what Gwen did to him. If he is anything like Uther, he will never forgive her. Their pride is their doom. And believe me Morgaine, Arthur _is_ Uther's son."

They heard some ' _crack_ ' outside and the two of them looked at each other before, without a noise reaching the door and opened it suddenly, there was no one there.

They shared an other look and came in, keeping on planning.

* * *

Merlin ran, he ran as fast as he could.

He had to warn Gwen, and Arthur.

And the three of them had toleave this city as soon as they could, come back to Camelot where they would be safe and could plan a plan to bring Morgana and Sophia down.

Sophia.

Morgana had called her _Morgaine..._

Merlin shook his head, he would have plenty of time to think about it, but right now he had to convince his friends to get out of this village. And then tell Gwen that her sister was Morgana's ally. He had not stayed enough to know why, he had to warn his friends.

As soon as he could.

* * *

Gwen, whose tears rolled on her cheeks, headed toward Merlin's room.

She had to speak to him.

Think about something else.

Had Arthur really implied that he could forgive her?

No.

No way.

She had hurt him.

Had kissed another man,

Had ruined their engagement...

And even if he was able to, there was not a chance she could forgive herself.

She knocked and hearing no answer, came in. There was no one here.

"Merlin?" she asked gently,

Still no one.

She settled on the bed and closed her eyes a few seconds, letting the tears roll down her face.

Without noticing, her right hand came to stroke her engagement ring at her neck before she squeezed it in her palm.

"You kept it?" breathed sofltly a familiar voice and her eyes fluttered open suddenly.

* * *

Arthur was walking quickly in the village, asking around if people had seen Guinevere.

He had to speak to her, tell her that no matter why she had done this – and he felt his heart tighten at the thought, if she told she didn't want to be with Lancelot, if she told she didn't know why she had been drawn to him... then he believed her.

Could he really do anything else?

He loved her.

And he loved her far more than he cared about his pride.

Pride didn't make his heart beat faster in his chest.

Pride didn't make him laugh.

Pride didn't make him happy.

Pride wouldn't warm him on cold nights.

Pride wasn't the love of his life.

Pride was nothing to him.

(He was not his father.)

He wanted Guinevere.

The young King was starting to lose hope when an idea came to his mind,

Merlin's room.

When Gwen was feeling bad, she would go looking for some comfort towards people she loved.

She was not in his room (hehad already checked that)

She had to be in Merlin's.

He then ran toward it, slowly opened the door and caught a glimpse of her.

She was on the bed, sobbing softly with a hand covering her mouth and holding something in her hand...

When Arthur recognized the ring he had given her in what felt like years ago, he could almost laugh from how happy he felt.

All hope was not lost.

"You kept it?" he breathed so soflty as to not scare her, and suddenly her eyes fluttered open,

She stared at him and got up before getting closer, slowly this time.

He didn't move.

He was too afraid she might run away again.

"It's the only thing I could take of you."

He tenderly smiled at this, and she closed her eyes.

"Guinevere, I have something to ask you."

She opened her eyes and saw he had got closer. The young woman swallowed, and he said again, gently,

"Can you... Can you swear to me you don't love Lancelot? That you don't want to be with him?"

She looked up at him, confused.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Can you swear it?" he only said again, "If you can't, it's okay. I want you to know that. You can tell me that you'll always love him." it would break his heart so utterly to learn Lancelot was the love of her life when she was so clearly the love of his but at least he would know the truth.

She stared at him a few seconds before she said clearly and without any hesitation.

"I swear I don't love him Arthur." and it felt like a weight was lifted out off of his chest. "And what I felt for Lancelot can never compare to what I feel for you. He was a crush, I've been in love with you for so long. You are the love of my life, Arthur Pendragon. And no one else." She tilted her head, so genuinely honest that Arthur felt tears pricked at the back of his eyes again.

The young man let go of a breath he didn't remember having kept.

"Well..." he cleared his throat and smiled a smile that reached his eyes for the first time in days. "Then, nothing else matter. I forgive you."

Gwen felt tears pricking at her eyes and she slowly got away, shaking her head slowly,

"You... You can't do that."

"Try me. You kissed Lancelot, fine." she saw his eyes grew wider a few seconds, and she understood he was trying to calm the pain he felt. "I don't want to throw away everything we've got for one mistake. It's not worth it. Not to me."

"You can't do that! I... Don't you understand? Are you stupid? I can't be trusted! You can't trust me! I..."

She didn't have time to explain further.

Arthur had walked toward, closing the gap between them for finally lay his lips in hers in a passionate kiss.

He kissed her with all his being and she was doing the same.

In that instant nothing else mattered…

They were only a man and a woman, deeply in love.

He walked forward and she felt the bed against her legs, and the two of them, took by the passion of their kiss, were ready to let themselves fall on it when the door suddenly opened.

* * *

Merlin came in and immediately realized he would have rather face Morgana _and_ Morgaine than the scene occurring in front of him.

Arthur and Gwen kissing rather... _passionately_ , ready to let themselves fall on _his_ bed...

Merlin felt his ears warmed and guessed he was as red as his scarf right now.

Right when he came, Arthur and Gwen got away from each other, but he noticed Arthur's protective hand on Gwen's back.

The King cleared his throat and Gwen looked down, blushing.

" _Mer_ lin?"

"You... are in my room,"

"I wanted to talk to you," finally said Gwen in a small voice,

"I can see that!"

Arthur groaned and Gwen blushed a little more.

Suddenly, Merlin reminded himself of the reason why he was looking for them. He walked toward and the serious stare on his face worried Arthur,

"Is everything's alright Merlin?"

"We have to leave."

"What? "

"Leave this village."

"I beg your pardon?"

"But why?" asked Gwen,

Merlin sighed,

"Morgana."

Arthur's eyes went wide with anger and disbelief.

"Is she here?"

Merlin nodded,

"Bring me to her." said the King. "I can't take it anymore. It has lasted too long… Let's this be over once for all."

"Oh yes, good idea my lord. Go face an high priestess alone, with no army and in a land you don't know." Arthur's eyes widened, "And they say you're the greatest warrior of all." chuckled Merlin and Gwen giggled.

"Excuse me?" said Arthur, eyes still wide. "What was that about?"

Merlin was about to answer but another soft voice came out,

"You know he is right, Arthur." The King turned towards Guinevere,"She is too strong here. You would be slaughtered and I..." she breathed, "I couldn't bear it. Not now that we found each other again."

A tender smile lit up Arthur's face and he stroked her hand with his thumb. During this time, Merlin was desperately searching for the courage to keep going and Gwen noticed,

"You aren't done, are you Merlin?"

"No." he breathed,

"Then speak."

"Gwen... it will probably be hard for you to hear."

He saw her frown,

"It's about Sophia..."

Gwen paled a little,

"She..."

"Merlin?"

"She is Morgana's ally, I heard them talk. They want to divide us to kill us. And Morgana called her 'Morgaine', I do not know why, I didn't listen more, I came here as fast as I could."

"And you've done well." told him Arthur, getting closer to pat his shoulder.

He then returned to Guinevere, her eyes vague. He felt his heart broke, seeing her sadness.

"Guinevere..." he then breathed,

She looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

He then used the hand he was holding to bring her to him in a tight embrace, covering her body with his own, trying to suppress the pain.

"I really wanted it to be true… She would have been the last bond with my beloved father."

"I know my love, I know."

Merlin let them a few seconds, before saying with a hurried voice,

"Hate to cut you but we have to leave as soon as we can."

The King nodded and got away a little from the woman in his arms, he laid his hands on her cheeks, wiping the tears there,

"Listen to me my love, you will go home and take a few things that matter for you and then, you will come to us behind the stables. If everything goes well, we'll be at Camelot before dawn fall. Understood?"

She nodded and started crying, Arthur calmed her down.

"Everything's going to be alright my love, I promise."

She displayed a brave smile, and then, hesitantly, got closer to him and kissed him tenderly.

Arthur was surprised by this kiss but responded equally tenderly.

Gwen slowly receded from him and, with a last sad smile to Merlin she left the house, soon followed by Arthur who whispered "Well done" to his friend before leaving to prepare his own things, leaving Merlin do the same as well.

* * *

Morgaine was watching Morgana, asking herself if she should act now or not.

She could still be useful...

"Is everything's alright?" asked the young witch, seeing her watch her.

"Yes," she answered, "I was just thinking."

"Nothing serious I hope, I need all your attention on Arthur and Gwen."

"Do not worry Morgana, I know exactly where my mind has to be."

And indeed she did.

And for that, she had to be patient.

At least a little more...

* * *

Gwen was hastily preparing some stuff, without really noticing.

All these thoughts in her head...

First of all, _Arthur_.

And their kiss.

His words.

He was so different from his father, and she hoped he knew that.

And then…

Sophia, or Morgaine.

How could she have done that?

Playing on her feelings because Morgana knew how much she loved her father.

This was so twisted.

Gwen couldn't understand Morgana.

They had been friends…

What happened?

Paul had been right.

Oh my God, Paul.

She was hoping everything was alright for him...

He had tried to warn her and for that, she hoped one day, she could thank him.

She kept on preparing her journey all the while thinking she had to take Trouble with her, too.

When a voice was heard and she froze.

This was the same cold voice as the one in her room the night she first met Paul.

She slowly turned around and faced Sophia,

"Are you going somewhere?"

Gwen swallowed,

"No." she answered,

"Then what are you doing?"

"I sort out my clothes, the ones I keep, those I give… I do not wish to keep memories from my old life if I want to move on here."

Sophia raised an eyebrow, surprised and Gwen was surprised by her skill to lie. Sophia, or was it Morgaine, raised an eyebrow.

"Ok... Then, I suppose I should give you some space."

"Good idea."

And even if it cost a lot to Gwen, she _managed_ to smile at the woman before she left.

Once it was done, she sped up and opened the window, she sneaked out whistled for her dog who ran to her happily and then ran towards the stables.

* * *

Arthur was pacing, at Merlin's side, the horses ready.

"Arthur, stop it, you are making me sick!"

"She already should be here..."

"Guinevere is coming, I'm sure of it. Leave her some more minutes."

Arthur stopped right away,

"What's going on?" asked his friend,

"And what if Sophia found out that we were about to flee and..." he ran a hand in his hair, "Oh my God, _Guinevere!_ "

"I'm here." answered a sweet voice, causing both of them to jump.

Arthur rushed toward her and held her close to him, she slightly laughed when he made sure she was uninjured.

"I'm here Arthur, and I'm fine." she laid a hand on his cheek and stroked it tenderly while Arthur melted.

How did she do that?

Merlin cleared his throat then and the two lovers turned around, not without a dark look of the King toward his most trusted friend.

"We have to go now." then he patted Trouble, "He'll walk beside us?"

Gwen nodded.

"He's healed."

"Perfect."

Merlin rode his horse, Gwen was about to ride one too but Arthur caught her arm tenderly and drew her to him, his blue eyes locked onto hers and she forgot for a few seconds where she was.

Finally, he got closer and kissed her lovingly, before letting go of her, and helping her mount on her horse.

Surprised by this new kiss, Gwen couldn't say anything and Arthur mounted in his own horse, before leaving at a gallop, followed by Gwen and Merlin.

* * *

Morgana woke up and whispered with anger,

"No... _No!_ "

Her eyes went gold and the glass beside her bed exploded,

"NO!"

The young woman got up right away and without waiting, took her horse and hurried toward the village.

* * *

Arthur, Gwen and Merlin were still riding along the forest when suddenly, a person threw herself in the way, in front of Arthur's horse which reared up and the King almost fell but as a good rider, he managed to calm his horse.

Merlin stared at the man too, but it was Gwen who recognize him and breathed, in a barely hearable voice before dismounted quickly off her horse,

"Paul..."

* * *

Morgana arrived to the village, and, without waiting, came in search of the chamber where her brother and this _stupid_ servant of his should be.

No one.

She felt anger making her way and ran into Morgaine's house, before coming in, Morgause's sister came, puzzled to see her here.

"Morgana? What are you doing here? If they see you, our cover is over!"

Morgana sneered and the young woman didn't understand the reason why,

"Well, I'm going to reassure you now. They won't notice..."

"How's that?"

"THEY LEFT " screamed the witch and Morgaine jumped, "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS WATCH AFTER THEM AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN _ABLE_ OF IT!"

Morgaine's eyes grew cold as ice.

"What would Morgause said if she was still here... _Thankfully,_ she is not here anymore to watch that." Morgana said with disdain, walking away.

And suddenly, it became too much.

Morgaine closed her eyes, feeling magic shaking in her.

She was magic.

"Shut up."

Surprised, Morgana stopped, before turning around.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said," her eyes were still closed, " _Shut up_."

"How _dare_ you talk to me this way? I am..."

"You killed my sister."

Right away, Morgana stopped mid-sentence,

"You're as guilty as Pendragon is. Maybe _more_ so. _You_ put the dagger in her heart. You must pay."

"Do you know who you're talking with, you foolish little girl? I'm Morgana Pendragon, High Priestress of the Old Religion and ..."

"And you," cut her off Morgaine, "Do you only know what exactly I'm capable of?"

What happened next went quickly, Morgaine opened her eyes and a blow of explosion crossed the room, with such a power, Morgana was sent waltz against a wall and fell unconscious.

Morgaine walked toward, shaking her head,

"Such a waste _._.."


	8. Chapter 8

"Paul..." breathed Gwen, eyes wide open.

The young man was covered in mud and he seemed like he had been wandering in the forest for days.

He walked torward her and without saying anything, he took her in his arms.

Then, he receded a little and looked at everyone.

"You finally figured it out..."

"Yes." she smiled, receding from her friend. "And you were right Paul, I don't know how to thank you, you put so much at stake to help us and I know-"

"You don't know a thing." cut her sadly the young man, "Nothing at all."

"What was it to know? " asked then Arthur and he couldn't prevent the wariness in his voice because he still thought the man was looking at his Guinevere in a way he wasn't sure he liked.

Gwen looked at him for a few seconds, puzzled.

And then looked back at Paul,

"You're right, but you'll have time to explain. Come back with us at Camelot."

"What?" exclaimed both Merlin and Arthur,

Gwen ignored them and said again, taking Paul's hands in hers.

Okay, Arthur officially didn't like him.

"I beg you. You tried do warn me, you tried and I was too stupid to listen to you and I am... I am so sorry!"

Paul sadly smiled and was ready to take her in her arms again when he met the icy stare of the golden haired man on the horse behind her daring him to touch her again.

Arthur, if he remembered well.

"You only have three horses."

"You can take mine."

"Guine _vere_ ," Gwen jumped, she hadn't even noticed that Arthur had dismounted off of his horse to join her, "And how will you travel? On your dog?" He then held a hand to Paul, "Arthur Pendragon."

Paul's eyes widened.

"The King?"

"Himself."

A silence.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Arthur sighed.

"It's a long story."

"I guess so."

Gwen noticed Arthur's protective hand on her back and almost rolled her eyes before she froze.

What if he didn't trust her anymore?

What if it was their life from now on?

"So, Guinevere? How are you planning on joining Camelot?" smirked Arthur, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed.

And rambled.

But didn't make any sense at all.

"You're gonna have to use words, my love." he breathed tenderly and she cleared her throat.

"I was thinking... maybe I could... you know... ride... with you." she ended shyly.

Arthur buried his eyes in hers and again, she would have sworn his eyes were darker.

Arthur didn't know if it was a good idea.

He would literally give anything to ride with her, but having her body against his for a whole day...

He was not sure he could control himself.

Not when he had been deprived of her for so long.

"Arthur, if this is too soon-"

"Of course I want to." he answered in a tender voice,

She blushed again before looking down.

Paul's eyes were coming and going between the two of them and Merlin saw the sad smile on his lips and reminded himself asking him later the reason why.

* * *

Morgana felt a pain in her head when she woke up her and she opened her eyes.

At first, she couldn't see anything about where she was but when she tried to rubb her eyes to see clear, she felt something restraining her wrist and a whimper of fear took her.

No.

Not again.

She was powerful now.

She couldn't be trapped again.

"Trying to get away is useless."

Morgana jumped and turned around quickly toward the voice before she said with a voice she would have loved more valiant,

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh so little..." the shadow got up and got closer.

Morgana noticed she had taken her former form again and she felt sick.

She was betrayed.

_Again._

Was it her destiny?

Why couldn't people be loyal to her?

Arthur had Merlin and Gwen, against all odds.

No matter what happened and no matter what he did.

He was never alone.

She was.

Why was she always alone?

"Why did you do that? I'm on your side!"

Morgaine laughed and Morgana felt frozen in the bottom of herself.

"You are _not_ on my side. You killed Morgause."

"And do you really believe I wanted to do that? Do you really believe I didn't beg her not to make me do this? She was my sister."

Again, Morgaine shouted and her eyes went gold while a scream of pain escaped Morgana's lips and she felt a warm liquid on her cheek.

"You're wrong about me, you idiot!"

"Oh worry not. Pendragon will pay. I will bring him here and then I will kill you both. And Morgause's death will finally be avenged."

* * *

They were all three gone again.

Paul was on Gwen's horse, Merlin on his and Gwen with Arthur.

Trouble was happily strolling behind them.

Gwen leant on Arthur and felt his warm and hard body against hers.

 _Her_ King.

"You can sleep you know." he whispered in her ear, "I've got you."

She tenderly smiled at this,

"I don't want to be a burden for you."

"Guine _vere_ ," he smiled, "You could never be a burden to me."

She leant a little more and closed her eyes, letting his smell soak in her.

His smell, so... _masculine_.

And she had not slept in so long…

If she just closed her eyes...

"Can I tell you something?"

He hummed and she smiled, eyes still closed.

"You are quite comfy for someone so well built, you know." she blushed and tensed in front of what her mouth told but then and he laughed cheerfully and she relaxed,

"I am glad to know that." then his voice went tender. "I already told you Guinevere, I am yours to enjoy for as long as you want.."

She noticed the hope in his voice and turned slightly the head so she could see him, his eyes laid on her her and they were shinning with such love and apprehension.

How could he do that?

How could he forgive her?

She wanted nothing more than saying yes to his implicit question, but she needed time.

Time to forgive herself.

Because if Arthur had, it was going to take a little more time for her, trust herself again.

She knew she loved Arthur, she would do anything for him to be happy, and if he wanted her then she would be here, but it would take some time before things could go back to the way they were...

"I just need some time, Arthur." she breathed and regretted it right away.

Because she saw a flash of rejection cross his blue eyes and he looked straight in front of him trying to control his breathing, but to where she was cuddled against his chest, she felt his heart beating so fast.

"Arthur-" she breathed,

"I'm tired." he whispered, looking slightly behind him to find Merlin and Paul, discussing. "We'll take a short break."

"Arthur," she said again, helpless.

"It's fine Guinevere, you don't have to explain. I got it."

But she didn't think he did.

He then stopped the horse, dismounted off of it and helped Gwen dismounted too, his hands tenderly on her waist.

He stared at her a few seconds then slightly smiled before walking away.

How was it that all she was able to do lately was hurting him.

* * *

Morgaine was sat at her table, she needed to think.

She had to find a way to get in Camelot.

First, she had to find a way to separate Arthur from this stupid servant of his who always was with him.

Not that he was a threat but for now it was useless to make others victims.

 _For now_.

She then remembered a talk with Morgana, a few days before...

_"Do you know Emrys?"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_Morgana sneered,_

_"Don't look so surprised. I know you're his ally."_

_"But what on earth are you talking about?""_

_The surprise must be so obvious in her face that Morgana stopped right away,_

_"Don't you know who he is?"_

_"I swear I don't."_

_Morgana's eyes narrowed for a few seconds before she sighed,_

_"My destiny and my doom..."_

_"Sorry?"_

_"Emrys is the one who failed each of my plans for as long as I can remember."_

_"Who is he?"_

_"I don't know." breathed Morgana with anger, "Someone close to Arthur, that's for sure."_

Morgaine narrowed her eyes and got up.

She took a stair, opened a door and went down toward a cellar which she opened and found Morgana, sat on the floor the tray before her intact.

"Did you not eat?"

"I'm not doing you this pleasure."

"It's not poisoned, if it's what you mean, I have others plans for you..."

She saw the flash of fear crossed Morgana's green eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"I'm not afraid of death."

"I know."

A slightly silence came between the two before Morgaine said,

"I want to know who Emrys is."

* * *

Gwen was sat with Trouble asleep on her foot, she stared at Arthur from where she was in front of the fire.

He didn't speak, simply staring at the heat, playing with a piece of wood.

And she knew that look.

It was the look he had had years ago when he came to rescue her and Lancelot at Hengist.

Merlin and Paul, feeling the tense atmosphere kept on talking to maintain a bit of normality.

"Where are you from Paul?"

"A small village, on Nemeth's borders."

"So far?" Merlin said, surprised. "But, what are you doing here then?"

He saw the young's man eyes become sad,

"It belongs to a story I attend to tell you once we arrive. A _long_ story."

Merlin and Gwen nodded and Arthur suddenly got up, walking away from the rest of the group, to walk in the forest thoughtful.

Gwen hesitated, watching him leave, and then she met Merlin's stare and he nodded at her to follow him.

The young woman then got up and almost ran to catch the King.

"She really loves him, doesn't she?"asked Paul,

"Yes. And she means the world to him."

Paul nodded and looked down again,

"There was a woman, wasn't it?"

"There _is_ a woman." only answered Paul.

* * *

Arthur walked away because he needed to think.

Put things clear in his head.

Why would Gwen need time for?

He forgave her.

He wanted her.

And now what?

She wanted time apart?

He shook his head

At this moment, he felt her behind him but he didn't stopped.

"Arthur..." she called him and he felt a hand slipped in his, he didn't prevent it and did nothing to break free.

It felt so right having her hand in his.

It just felt so right being with her, protect her, cherish her, marry her!

Why wasn't she feeling the same?

He knew she loved him.

He didn't doubt it anymore.

So maybe her feelings wasn't the issue...

His were.

And the strength of them had frightened her.

It could.

Sometimes, it frightened him.

There wasn't a thing on Earth he would not do for her.

"Arthur," she slowly said, making him leave his thoughts. They kept on walking, her hand on his, their hearts beating in a same beat. "You know I love you."

"I know." he breathed,

"But..." he closed his eyes a few seconds, not sure he could handle what was going to happen,"I need time."

Here it was again, her wanting time.

She had said it and Arthur felt his heart stop.

Time? What for?

What would she want time apart from him when all he wanted was spending all of his time with her?

Gwen understood what was upsetting him and said right away,

"Time to forgive myself, Arthur."

He stopped and buried his bright blue eyes in her chocolate's ones.

"Forgive yourself?"

"Do you think... " she looked away, trying to chase tears that she felt pricked at her eyes, "Do you think it's _easy_ for me, leaving with the idea I cheated on you? You, the man I love more than anything? Because after all, I did kiss him even if we were not together anymore.."

In front of the sadness of her look, Arthur would have wanted to be able to comfort her totally.

But truth be told, he didn't really want to think about the fact that she did kiss Lancelot.

He had truly thought this chapter of their life was over.

Had not given it a single thought since his return.

He should have realized she would be torn...

" _I_ forgave you Guinevere. You must have had a reason for..."

"A reason?" she said with a laugh without humor, "I have _no_ excuses! We were about to get married Arthur! If I hadn't been so stupid, we would be husband and wife by now."

Tears pricked at his eyes too.

"I know..." was all he could manage to say. The wound still too fresh to put it into words. "Maybe... Maybe it was _my_ fault after all..."

"Your fault? No Arthur it-"

"I should have known Lancelot here would upset you."

"But it didn't! Not at first..."

"I should have seen marrying me in front of him would be complicated."

"No, please don't-"

"Maybe I am not enough for you or I'm not making you happy and-"

"Shh" she cut him off, letting go of his hand for laying it on his cheeks, stroking it tenderly, "Listen to me, I love you. You make me _so_ happy Arthur, I swear it. And you are more than enough for me."

And then it fell on him.

Maybe what they needed to do was talk about it.

Even if neither of them wanted to.

And God if he didn't want to.

But he would.

For her.

So he took a deep breath and tried to keep an open heart and mind.

"Then what happened _?_ "he whispered and she understood their talk slightly changed,

She was grateful of him to try and talk it out.

That proved how much he loved her, how much he wanted this to work.

And so did she.

Even if talking about it would break her heart and her self-esteem all over again.

For him?

She would do anything.

"I don't know... I can't understand why but each time I saw him, I couldn't prevent the images in my head, nor the desire of being with him or kiss-"

She stopped when she felt a tear rolling down her finger, she looked up and saw Arthur, with that same look he had when she first told him the truth.

"Gwen, listen to me." he murmured "These couple of days before our wedding, I could only think about _you_..." he whispered with a broken voice."And of our life together, the fact that I would be able to hold you in my arms forever… What our children may look like." he looked down before burying his eyes in hers, "Maybe there is a reason to all this Guinevere. And believe me this is breaking my heart to admit it, but maybe your heart was trying to make you understand that you were making a mistake, that you were choosing the wrong man..."

She saw it killed him to say that.

And he receded a little, against the heart but she walked toward him, she didn't want to let him go.

"No-"

"I forgive you Guinevere, you know I do. With all my heart. There is nothing in the whole world I want more in Earth than you and me, together, forever. But... if it's not what _you_ want, if you don't know what you want anymore," he took a deep shaky breath. "I would understand, I… I would let you time to decide." he closed his eyes, "I love you. I want you to be happy. With or without...me."

Fresh tears rolled down her face and Gwen realized how their love was true.

A few days ago, she was the one ready to sacrifice her happiness for him to be happy with someone else.

And now, he was standing there, telling her that no matter how much it would hurt him, if she was in love with another man, he would let her go.

She walked forward again, and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck.

"Oh Arthur..." she breathed and she felt his arms tighten around her waist. "My heart wasn't wrong." she whispered in his ear and he shivered,"I know _who_ I want. And it's hard to understand for me. I only ever loved you so why, the night before our wedding, it would have been any different?"

He didn't answer but held her closer to him.

If this had to be the last time he held her in his arms, he wanted to remember it.

She receded too quickly for his taste, and his heart started to beat a hundred miles and hour, his arms refusing to let her go.

He had to find something to say or do for her not leave him.

Not again.

And he'd rather not think about a life where she would chose Lancelot over him and he would have to see her live the life he had imagined with her, with someone else.

With _him_ , of all people.

But for her, he would try.

It would kill him,

But he would try.

But it would break his heart so entirely.

Especially now that he had believed that all was back to normal, and that perhaps, _oh perhaps_ , she still loved him and...

His thoughts were cut by Gwen's lips on his.

The young woman kissed him passionately and her hands grabbed themselves behind his neck while he responded to her kiss, bringing her to him a little more.

When the need for air came up, they had to separate and with ragged breaths, his blue eyes bored in her warm chocolates.

"I want _you_ Arthur. I'm sure of it. I just need time to forgive myself, but I don't want to be away from you. I can't anymore."

A small smile lit up the King's gorgeous face while he laid his forehead on hers, and whispered, in a barely audible voice,

"I love you _so_ much..."

* * *

"What do you want from me?" said Morgana again,"I already told you, I have no ideas who Emrys is."

"You're lying." said calmly Morgaine,

The young witch burst out of laughter,

"I'm lying, huh?" before she said, with an angry voice, "Do you _really_ think I would have all this nightmares if I knew who Emrys is? Are you really as stupid as you look?"

Morgaine got closer and met her stare,

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that."

"And what are you going to do? Kill me? It's already on your list anyway."

On these words, she _nonchalantly_ took a piece of bread laid on the tray in front of her.

Morgaine kicked the tray, but Morgana stood still.

She didn't move.

Then she left, slamming the door behind her and Morgana sighed.

She looked at the handcuffs and resumed what she was doing before Morgaine came.

She knew this was what altered her magic, but she also knew she was more powerful than that.

So, for what seems to her like the hundred times, she closed her eyes, and said the same spell again, until she passed out from exhaustion, exhausted by the energy it demanded.

Passing out, Morgana didn't notice the slight spark on her left handcuffs...

* * *

Once back with the others, Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Paul resumed their road.

On the leader horse at the back of the file, the atmosphere was clearly warmer.

Arthur and Guinevere were on the back, hidden from view from the others – or so they thought...

Arthur, who was holding the reins, had the arms tighten around Gwen and from time to time, he hugged her a little more tight and she felt his heartbeat, same as hers.

On her side, Gwen was nestled against Arthur, the head in the crook of his shoulder and by moments, she would slightly turned her head and lay a small kiss on his neck, making him shiver with pleasure and bit his bottom lip, which drove her crazy and she kissed his jaw. Then, Arthur, couldn't take it anymore, turned his head a few seconds and kissed her hard before focusing on the road again.

"God, take a room." grunted Merlin when it happened for the fourth time.

Paul laughed merrily at this, and Merlin smiled.

Even if he was groaning , he was glad to see his friends finally reunited.

It was as if nothing could tore them apart now, they were strong.

Invincible.

 _'Love is the most powerful magic'_ had once said Kilgarrah.

Thinking about his old friend, Merlin made a mental note to remind himself to ask him about the Sophia/Morgaine thing.

"Are we soon in Camelot? " asked then Paul,

Gwen, who was having fun with Arthur's neck again, looked up at him and met his ocean eyes stared at her with... _desire._

Such desire she felt suddenly like she could melt.

"Clotpole?"

Arthur jumped and glared at Merlin before he looked at Paul and smiled, nodding a bit ahead of them.

"Paul, welcome to Camelot."

The young man then looked in front of him and caught glimpse of a wonderful castle, nestled against the trees.

" _Camelot..._ " he whispered, didn't believing his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived in Camelot, and people gasped at seeing who was with the King.

The servant girl.

And they seemed happy.

What was going on?

Most of them were smiling widely and waving at them, perfectly knowing the love that bounded the two young adults.

Paul, on his side, didn't leave the castle from the eyes and Merlin noticed it,

"Did you already come here ? he asked him,

"Only once."

"Were you alone ?"

"No."

"With _her_ ?"

"Yes."

"Won't you tell me more ?"

"It was a long time ago ... "

Paul looked down and Merlin didn't dare ask more.

Arthur and Gwen continued to hold each other tight, just enjoying being together.

"You'll have to let go of me eventually, you know..." she teased him.

"I guess so ..." he kissed her cheek gently,"But what if I don't want to ?"

"I'm your willing prisoner." she answered and he burst out of laughter.

God, she loved to hear him laugh and she loved even more to be the reason why he did it.

They all reached the castle and Arthur and Merlin dismounted off their horses first, the first helping Gwen, then Paul dismounted off his horse too, hesitating.

At this moment, a knight, tall, noble look, went down toward them, smiling.

Arthur walked forward and shook his hand,

"Leon."

"Arthur, I'm so glad to see you !"

"So am I. You remember Guinevere, right ? " he smiled shifting so that Leon could see who was behind him.

Leon's face showed the complete astonishment in which he was, before smiling and walking closer to Gwen to hold her slightly in his arms, she laughed and he said again,

"Gwen ! I'm so happy to see you!"

"So am I Leon," she receded a little and took Arthur's hand, and they all saw the happy smile on the knight's lips.

He then greeted Merlin and turned toward the new one, Arthur walked forward and made presentations,

"Paul, Leon- he is one of my best knight, my right arm. He is on charge of Camelot when I leave. Leon, Paul- a doctor, who saved Gwen's life, I'll tell you." he added, seeing the knight's face.

"Enchanted." said both men.

* * *

During this time, Morgaine was sat before a fire in her big castle.

She had to find a way to discover _who_ was Emrys ...

* * *

Morgana was still trying a lot of spells.

None of them were working.

And in these kind moments, she regretted being alone.

No one was worried about her, no one would come to rescue her, no one even noticed she was gone.

 _No one_.

Once, Arthur would have come without an hesitation, probably with Gwen and Merlin.

But now, she was alone.

So alone ...

She felt a tear rolled down her face and tried to pick herself, she was Morgana Pendragon,

And love was weakness.

She was stronger than this.

So much stronger ...

She didn't need them.

Any of them.

(But God, she could have used some help right now.

Not theirs, of course.)

* * *

Arthur was walking in the corridors, glad to be back, glad to be with her.

They hadn't talked since their discussion in the forest but Arthur was tired of talking, tired of suffering.

He wanted to be happy, to make her happy.

He knew he could do it, he was sure of it.

He wasn't thinking about where he was going, anda few seconds later he crushed into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you and- "

"It's me Arthur, I'm sorry."

He receded then and noticed the person he had just crushed was no one else but Mithian.

She looked at him with such sweetness, he understood why he couldn't took his eyes off og her the night of his birthday.

Her eyes hold the same sweetness Guinevere's did.

"I'm glad to see you back."

"Thanks."

"Will I have the honor of seeing you tonight at the feast ?"

"With pleasure, I have a lot of people to show you. One person in particular." he answered and she bowed slightly before leaving.

Arthur left too and ran a hand in his hair, he had to convince Gwen to come with him as a guest of honnor.

And that would already ask for all of his abilities.

* * *

"No way Arthur."

"Guinevere, please, I want to introduce you to the Court and the people."

"Introduce me ?" she laughed humourlessly. "Here is Guinevere, a blacksmith's daughter, she's my ... my _what_ Arthur ? My personal servant ? The woman who broke our marriage the night before the wedding day ? I can't wait to be there." she chuckled nervously.

He frowned seeing her this upset and trying another approach, he got closer and took her hand in his,

"What are you so nervous about?"

Gwen looked down,

"I... I don't know. Just, being here in Camelot, I feel as if ... I don't belong here anymore."

"What do you mean ?"

"You can't ask me to go with you at the feast. I'm a _servant_ , not a Lady."

"You're the Lady of my heart, this does count, doesn't it ?"

She smiled lovingly and snuggled against his chest.

He could be so adorable when he wanted to be.

And she was glad he always seemed to want to be around her...

"I suppose so..." she finally admitted defeat and a smile lit up the King's face,

"So, that means that you are coming ?"

"I don't know Arthur."

"I will die of boredom if you don't."

She chuckled and then raised an eyebrow,

"Yet, I heard that Princess Mithian would be here."

"Ah... _that_." he cleared his throat and she had to hold back a chuckle.

Gwen receded a little,

"You were going to tell me, weren't you ?"

"Tell you about ?"

He seemed so uncomfortable that Gwen took a naughty pleasure teasing him mercilessly.

"About that splendid woman, who was in Camelot and who, maybe, had caught your interest..."

"Don't say that !" he cut her off, "You know very well I only have eyes for you and-" he stopped, seeing the spark in her eyes, "You are messing with me !"

Then Gwen burst out of laughter and Arthur, to stop her teasing, kissed her.

She let out a small whimper and her hands hung on on his shoulders before the King receded a little,

"Come with me ..." he whispered,

"Arthur..."

"Please."

She buried her eyes in his blue ones and immediatly knew she had lost.

She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder, already regretting her choice.

"Fine."

* * *

Paul wandered in the corridors without any goal, when he met Merlin.

**The man is everywhere.**

"Paul !"

"Merlin,"

"Arthur sent me to search for you,"

"Does he need me ?"

"You said you would tell us your story ..."

The young man looked down, he didn't really want to live all of this all over again.

"Very well," he whispered. "Lead the way."

Once in the King's Chambers, Paul caught a glimpse of Arthur sat in a big table, Guinevere at his right, her hand in his.

He greeted them both and Merlin took seat at Arthur's other side.

And he had only time to realize this was such a funny picture, a King with two servants by his sides, as equals.

Then he shook his head.

"Come Paul," said the King,

The young men came and settled.

Gwen then spoke with a gentle voice.

"You tried to warn me and I will never forget it. Thank you."

Paul looked at her and smiled, and Guinevere smiled at him in return.

Arthur hold her hand a little tighter, she was perfect.

So regal.

She would be an amazing Queen.

"I bet you all want to know what a man like me was doing on this village ..."

All nodded and Paul sighed,

"My name is Paul Hoffman, I was born in a small village near Nemeth's borders and nothing prepared me for what would be my life... I was quite good at healing people and soon, the village's physician took me as his apprentice, which had not pleased my dad who wanted me to take the farm after him. One day, I was doing my job with Tom, the doctor. They came- Morgaine's men, and they burnt everything on their way, they killed men, women, children..." he stopped a little, the wound too fresh yet in his memory. "Tom died this day, as did many of us. Some of us managed to escape _. Twelve_. We were twelve survivors." he sniffled and Gwen laid a hand on her mouth, horrified,"We went searching for help to the castle. And it's where I met her."

"Who ?" asked Arthur,

"I can't tell, I swore I would keep the secret. She talked to us, me mainly. We were spending time together and quickly, I fell in love with her. But our love was impossible, I knew it. So before things got more complicated than they were for the both of us, I left. I ran away. As a coward ..." he looked down a few seconds, " A few days later, I found that little village in which you were Gwen, I found something strange in 'Sophia' and when I realised who she really was , the one who destroyed my village and killed so many of the people I cared about, I tried to warn you, I tried to warn everyone ! But she discovered me. And she came telling me that if I didn't leave right now, she would kill _her_. I knew she would, and I couldn't loose her ... So I ran away. And I'm so sorry ..."

He sniffed and Gwen patted his arm two seconds,

"I would have done the same thing Paul..."

He smiled sadly at her and Arthur said.

"I'm sorry for all you had to go through Paul,"

"Thanks..."

"But ... How did you know it wasn't Sophia ?"

They all turned around toward Merlin, who had just spoken,

"I... I couldn't explain it," answered gently Paul, "It's strange ...Something in her was familiar to me and ... I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you what."

"It's nothing," said Arthur, "You're here at home as long as you wish so."

"Thank you Sire,"

Arthur then laughed and Paul saw the look full of love Gwen threw him then, full of admiration, devotion.

"I think you can call me Arthur."

"Fine, Arthur."

Paul then smiled, he liked Arthur. The man had good values, he was brave, he had a good heart and a true love toward Guinevere ; without forgetting the fact that, for what he had saw and understood, Merlin would die willingly for him.

He was a good man, he was sure of that.

And maybe ...

 _Maybe_ he would decide to stay here a little more, and serve him in the best way that he could.

* * *

Guinevere looked at herself in the mirror, and she had to admit that the image she sent back was not totally unpleasant.

She was dressed with a long lavender dress, her favourite color, with gildings but not too much.

Arthur had found her the perfect dress and she smiled trying to imagine the face he would have, seeing her.

She wore makeup, with just a touch of red lipstick who brought out her chocolate eyes.

At this moment, she heard knocks at the door and her heart fastened...

"Come in !"

She slowly turned around and Arthur's face was beyond all of her hopes.

He opened wide eyes, his lips were slightly opened and he was just there, for a few seconds, without speaking, nor moving.

She walked toward him a little and noticed he drank her with his eyes.

Gwen felt suddenly shy in front of him.

"Do you ... Do you like it ?" she asked finally.

"Please Guinevere," he muttered, "Do not ask questions you already know the answer of ..."

She laughed and he took her by the waist, bringing her close to him.

He leant his face toward hers and kissed her. She laid a hand on his cheek, while his digged in her waist a little more.

Gwen pulled away a little and he grunted, making her laugh slightly.

And with a slight hand, she wiped the traces of her lipstick which remained on his lips and when she ooked in his eyes, she noticed they were dark blue again.

Gwen blushed when she understood she loved that she was able to make this look on him alive...

"You are-" he breathed, kissing her cheek, "simply-" he lowered his mouth on her jaw and Gwen closed her eyes, surrendering to him, " _breathtaking_." he then kissed her neck and when she felt the tip of his tongue on this sensitive part of her body, a small moan escaped her lips and she dug her nails in his broad shoulders.

Arthur grunted gently and she felt him shiver against her before he laid a slight kiss on her shoulder and let his face there, soaking in the scent of her, the scent he loved so much...

"God Guinevere, you are driving me crazy ..."

She slightly laughed and brought one of her hand back, to stroke his hair tenderly.

"I'm glad you like it."

He got up and took her hand, kissing her knuckles lovingly, it was like he always needed to be in contact with her.

"It's you that I love."

They smiled at each other and stayed this way for a few minutes, before he laid her arm on his and they left toward the Feast Room.

* * *

Paul was pacing in his room, he had heard _she_ would be there...

Could he really do that ?

Could he really go there and look at _her_ as if nothing happened ?

He left.

He had ran away because their love was impossible, at least it was what he had believed...

But he had seen the way Gwen looked at Arthur, the way he looked at her, the way their love was so clear...

If they had succeeded, then why on earth couldn't it be possible ?

He shook his head.

She probably hated him by now.

He had left.

He had sworn to never give up on her ...

_"You're like the others Paul, one day, you'll leave me."_

_"Never Princess."_

_He took her hand and squeezed it while she plunged her brown eyes in his,_

_"Can you swear it to me ?"_

_"I swear_ _it."_

_The young woman then got closer and kissed him tenderly before whispering,_

_"I think I might be in love with you, Paul."_

He had not answered and had gone the next day.

 _Why_?

Because he loved her more than life itself and he couldn't allow himself to believe that something could ever happen between them ...

And then, the news came.

The King of Camelot was marrying Guinevere, a blacksmith's daughter, servant of his castle, out of _love_.

He had took hope again then, hope in them.

But it was already too late ...

* * *

Reaching the door, Arthur felt Gwen tensed at his arm, he then laid his other hand on top of hers and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Everything's gonna be okay my love,"

The young woman looked straight in front of her, before she laid a hand on her neck searching for Arthur's ring before freezing, reminding herself she had lost it.

She felt tears pricked at her eyes,

"Arthur ..."

Hearing the shaking voice of the woman he deeply loved, Arthur turned around and she saw his eyes widened a little,

"Oh no my love." he then face her and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "Listen, you are gorgeous. I love you more than anything, but if you don't feel ready for that, I would understand. And I won't be mad at you."

She let a tear roll down and he wiped it,

"Arthur, I have to tell you something... I think I lost your .."

He cut her words by kissing her tenderly, stroking her cheeks by doing so.

Then, he pulled away a little and saw her look at him tenderly, wiping his lips full of lipstick again.

He laughed slightly and kissed her nose,

"Better ?"

She buried her face in his neck and felt his arms closed around her.

"I love you." she breathed.

Arthur closed his eyes and laid his chin on the top of her head.

"You know I love you too."

With one hand, he checked the object that was still in his pocket.

The ring.

By kissing her neck earlier, he had succeeded in taking it and at this moment, with her in his arms, he reminded himself the conversation with Merlin he had had.

_"So ?"_

_"I got it."_

_"And when will you propose to her ?"_

_The King didn't answer and Merlin sighed,_

_"You_ are _going to propose to her, aren't you ?"_

_"Yes. But not now ..."_

_"Arthur..."_

_Arthur looked down, he didn't want to say it out loud but he was afraid._

_Afraid she would leave him again._

_Afraid that if he did propose to her, she would leave again._

_"Arthur... Gwen loves you."_

_"I know." he sighed,_

_"And you love her."_

_"More than anything."_

_"Then_ , _dollop head, can you really picture a life without her ?"_

_Arthur closed his eyes, remembering what he had felt holding her against him earlier, kissing her, when she had looked at him with this look ..._

_"Tonight." he finally said in a decided voice,_

_"What ?"_

_"I'll ask her tonight."_

_"During the feast ?"_

_"During the feast."_

_He walked toward the door, trying not to notice the smile on Merlin's face and hurried to the woman he hoped to marry._

The party had begun for a little while now.

Arthur never quit Gwen from the eyes and he realised, with pride ( and perhaps a little jealousy) that she encountered a frank succes with knights and men of all kind.

Right now, she had agreed to the invitation to dance of a little boy, no more of 8 years old, proud of dancing with the most beautiful woman of the evening...

He looked at her with such love, he didn't even notice the smile that lit up his handsome face, nor the woman getting closer ...

"So, it is her..."

Arthur jumped and faced Mithian,

"It's her who have won the heart of the mighty King Arthur ..."

He smiled and put his attention back on Guinevere,

"Good evening Mithian,"

"Tell me about her, who is she ?"

"No one, and everyone." he smiled again,

"Is she really a blacksmith's daughter ?"

"Yes."

"And for her ... you would risk you kingship, your kingdom ?"

At this moment, Gwen looked up at him and their eyes met, Mithian couldn't miss the spark between them, before Gwen put her attention back on the boy and Arthur answered in a tender voice,

"Without her, they're worth nothing to me."

Too focused in his observation of Guinevere, he didn't see Mithian's eyes become full with tears.

And he didn't hear her whisper,

"I know exactly the feeling..."

By the moment the music stopped, Gwen bowed in front of the boy and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you my Lady,"

"I'm not a Lady," she answered gently,

"The King is in love with you, isn't he ?"

She smiled, and was about to answer when a low voice did it, and she felt herself shiver at the bottom of herself,

"That's right kid."

She smiled again and the child left, before she turned around toward Arthur.

His bright blue eyes laid on her and she laughed, he held her a hand and she took it gently.

Arthur then laid his other hand on her waist while hers was on the crook of his shoulder.

They started to move together, lost in each other...

"Everything's perfect..." she breathed, getting closer to him, burying her face against his shoulder.

He closed his arms around her and suddenly she felt she had to tell him.

She pulled away a little and looked into blue eyes,

"Arthur..."

He stroked her back tenderly, refusing to let her go.

Instead, he felt her breath on his neck and couldn't resist the envy of laying his lips on hers.

She answered his kiss, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck and when they pulled apart, the same smile lit up their faces and none of the two noticed that everyone's eyes in the room were on them.

"Arthur," she breathed and he saw her face darken, "I have to tell you something ..."

"You have lost my ring."

She stared at him, surprised,

"How do you know that ?"

She saw a smile lit up his face and she didn't understand the reason until he picked something from his pocket and put it in front of her eyes, a cry of shock escaping Gwen's mouth when she recognized the ring,

"Arthur... What ..."

But she didn't have time to say more.

He smiled tenderly at her, before he put one knee on the ground, Gwen laid a hand on her mouth and her eyes became full with tears,

"Oh my God ... Arthur ... What are you doing ?"

"Guinevere," she noticed there was no doubt in his eyes, only love, tenderness, love again... "I know we've been through a lot you and I, but I want you to know, _I love you_. I never loved another and I never will. I know that you and I, we are meant to be together,you are meant to be with me and you're clearly meant to wear those dresses ..." a teary laugh escaped the two of them, while she tightened the grip on his hand, "And you are mainly meant for me to love you, to make you happy, to cherish you, to protect you until my last day ... So, here I am, in front of you, on my knee, will you marry me ? "

Their eyes met, chocolate into sky blue.

And when Gwen opened the mouth to answer to him, a glass exploded on the ground, in the quiet of the room, and everyone turned around toward Mithian, pale as death, who stared at the door where someone had just come on in.

" _Paul_..." she only whispered, a hand on her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**One week later**

Gwen was walking in the corridors, upset.

She couldn't find Arthur.

Actually, now that she was really thinking about it...

She had not seen him more than a few minutes since _that_ night.

And she was starting to wonder if he was avoiding her.

**_The night of the ball..._ **

_"Paul..."_

_Gwen turned her eyes toward Paul and Mithian, seeing the way the two were watching at each others before realization hit her._

_She knew that look..._

_Had received that look and had been at the receiving end of that look._

_Oh God._

Mithian _was_ _the woman Paul had talked about in his story !_

_Once her surprise gone, she looked back at Arthur again to see if he had reached the same conclusion but then she froze when their eyes locked and he seemed focused on nothing but her, his hand tightening on hers._

_"Guinevere ?" he whispered and his eyes were pleading her not to break his heart again._

_Only then did Guinevere notice she had not answered his proposal.  
_

_But her answer was so obvious !_

_She pulled at Arthur's hand for him to get up and saw his breath ragged, his eyes shinning in the dining hall light._

_"Guinevere, I-"_

_But she didn't let him finish and instead her arms around his neck and laid her lips on his in a passionate kiss, before pulling away a little and whispering against his lips, the crowd around all but forgotten.  
_

_"Of course you idiot, Make me your wife Arthur."_

_He then opened his eyes and she saw reflected in his the same happiness she was feeling.  
_

_And God if it felt good to be happy for a change._

_He tied his arms around her waist and made her spin around, and spin around, and spin around and their laughter were echoing in the whole room, people cheering - Merlin louder than the others..._

_And, at the bottom of the room a shade could be seen leaving without a word..._ Lancelot.

_But Arthur and Gwen didn't notice,  
_

_They were too lost in each other to care._

Since that night, Paul and Mithian had had a discussion ; she had forgiven him for running away, he had admitted loving her more than anything and she had admitted having accepted a political marriage in order to forget him and he had forgiven her.

He had admitted he left because he was scared their love was impossible and Mithian had forgiven him.

Arthur and Gwen had played their part, explaining that when love was true, it could defeated _all_ the obstacles...

It didn't take much more for the two lovers to find each other again and Gwen was ready to bet an other royal mariage would be celebrated soon...

 _Wedding_.

She couldn't believe she was really about to marry Arthur,

One more day...

But then, she froze.

Everything would have been perfect if her future husband wasn't playing his own version of "let's void the bride".

Gwen didn't want to admit it but his behaviour was hurting her more than she was willing to say...

 _He_ had proposed for God's sake !

He hadn't the right to regret...

With a decided step, she came in Arthur's room but he wasn't there.

Gwen felt her heart stopped and laid a hand on her forehead, sitting on the King's bed.

Where the hell was he?

And what the hell was going on?

SHe didn't understand anything anymore.

"Is everything alright Gwen ?"

She looked up and saw Paul with Merlin, in front of her.

Since his reunion with the Princess, Paul was literaly glowing.

She was happy for him, truly, she was.

The young woman closed her eyes and Merlin settled by her side, spending an arm around her shoulder and she leant her head on his shoulder.

She was tired.

So tired.

"I just don't understand why Arthur is avoiding me." she breathed, voice breaking suddenly. "Everything seemed perfect, did I miss something? "

Merlin felt awful for his friend.

Truth be told, he didn't know _what_ was happening with his best friend - just that after having seem the happiest man in the world, Arthur pushed everyone away again, the way he did when Gwen had left him all these weeks ago.

It didn't make any sense.

He sighed.

"No Gwen, you didn't miss anything. Arthur seemed perfectly happy the night he proposed. He didn't fake that and you know it as much as I do."

She took a deep, shaky breath and tried to pull herself together.

"Then what, Merlin?" she asked, receding to look at him. "What? Do you think he regrets? Do you think some part of him has doubt and do not wish to marry me?"

Merlin was about to answer, but someone else talked.

And everyone went silent.

"Don't _ever_ think something like that again Guinevere."

Everyonr jumped seeing Arthur, in front of the door.

Gwen looked up at him and seeing her so sad, Arthur wanted to put himself in the dungeon.

He had no right to make her so unhappy when all he had ever wanted to do was the opposite.

They had to talk.

"Merlin, Paul, leave us please."

* * *

In her stone castle, an hysteric laugh was escaping Morgaine's mouth.

Arthur and Gwen were getting married ?

It was _so_ easy ...

And now, she knew how to reach Arthur.

She knew how to hurt him the most.

He cared about Gwen more than anything, didn't he ?

He would give his life for her, wouldn't he ?

Well, he'll get the occasion to _prove_ that.

Morgaine then got out of the room and went down to the place where she kept Morgana prisonner.

The young woman had lost weight and she was paler than usual, but Morgaine had to acknowledge her strenght, her determination.

She walked closer and threw the parchment at her,

"What's that ?" asked Morgana in a weak but clear voice,

"Read."

Her handcuffs were bothering to do what was asked, but Morgana took the paper and her eyes widened before she whispered in a wondering voice,

"He's going to marry her... He _forgave_ her ! That's not possible. How could he forgive her for betraying like she did? It doesn't make any sense..."

Her heart was beating way too fast.

Uther would never have forgiven such a betrayal.

And she had thought Arthur would follow in his father's footsteps.

She had counted on it.

Why hadn't he?

(And she hated that small voice inside her head, that voice which reminded her so much of her younger self, whispering that she had always known deep down Arthur was different.)

"Isn't it perfect ?"

"So now," Morgana smirked, throwing the parchment away. ( along with the thoughts she had) "You're fan of the Royal couple ? I swear I'll never tell your secret. I could even get you a signature..."

She felt the slap on her cheek and tasted the blood while Morgaine said again,

"Don't _ever_ talk to me like that again..."

"I'm _not_ at your orders. You'll kill me anyway."

"Yes." answered coldly Morgaine, "Once the King comes to join you." she walked closer and plunged her eyes in Morgana's, who held her gaze, "And trust me, it's nothing but a matter of _days_ now..."

She saw her prisonner frowned but without saying much, she left.

* * *

"Oh Guinevere..." Arthur breathed, once they were alone.

He walked toward to take her in his arms but she got up quickly and walked away from him toward the window.

She couldn't deal with his closeness right now.

Not before she had the answers she craved for.

What was happening with him?

She wiped angrily her tears - and when did they fall? and turned her back on him a few seconds to regain her mind, before finally facing him.

"If you don't want to marry me Arthur and her voice broke more than she would have wanted to, "Have, _at least_ , the courage to say it. I mean, I can hear it. A lot of things happened between us and if you need more time in order to forgive me, I can understand it. What I can't understand is you taking your distance from me without as much as a warning."

And great, now she was angry.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds before ran a hand on his hair and walked towards her,

But no.

She would not let herself be calm down by his warmth and scent.

She would get her answers first.

So she went on.

"All this speech about how you forgave me, it was only wind, wasn't it ? And you call yourself a man of honour?" she chuckled bitterly, "You know what a real man of honour would do? Tell the woman he is with, the truth. So tell me the truth, Arthur. Whatever it is, I promise you I can take it."

"Shut up." said gently Arthur before taking her in his arms and pulling her tight against him.

Oh God,

She was doomed.

Gwen fought for a few seconds before finally melting in his embrace and burying her face in his muscled chest while he was whispering sweet nothings to calm her, stroking her back, her hair, her face, her neck, all parts of her he could reach ...

"Why are you ignoring me ?" she whispered, once she was calm again. "Please tell me, Arthur. Please."

He sighed again and she knew it was difficult for him to let her in after everything that had happened.

But she needed him to make the first step.

"Guinevere ..." he couldn't tell her the _true_ reason of it, but he couldn't let her think he didn't want her neither. "I love you." he settled for the simple truth. "And please believe me when I say that I want to marry you more than anything in this world, don't _ever_ doubt that." he felt her squeeze herself a little more against him before she whispered,

"Arthur-"

"I give you my word."

She pulled away a little and put a strand of hair behind her ear before she looked up and the tender look he gave her comforted her a little.

But she needed something else right now.

So she went on tiptoes laying a slight kiss on his cheek before receded from his grasp to leave, but Arthur caught her by the arm and brought her to him again,

"You don't think I will just let you go, do you ?"

He leant in and laid his lips on hers, letting his tongue stroke her lips until she parted them for him.

They finally pulled away and Arthur caught himself thinking that if all their arguments were to end this way, he was really looking forward to futur arguments with Guinevere...

* * *

Paul and Merlin walked in the corridors and Merlin noticed the thoughtful look on his new friend,

"Is everything alright Paul ?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About ?"

"What's happening to Arthur ? I know he loves Gwen above anything else."

Merlin sighed and stopped, dragging Paul along with him.

And then he ponded his next words very carefully.

"I think he is afraid."

"Afraid of ?"

"Listen," he ran a hand in his hair. "During their first betrothal, Arthur invested himself a lot. He showed everyone how much he was happy, he had prepared their room, prepared dresses for her... And then Gwen left him, and he found himself _alone_ with his broken heart and his lost hopes. I think he might be afraid that, if he invests too much of himself, she will leave him again..."

And Merlin knew Arthur better than he knew himself.

* * *

Gwen was at home when she heard knocks at her door, she got up and found herself in front of Paul.

"Paul," she smiled, "Please, come in."

He came in and turned to her,

"I wanted to thank you, on Mithian's name and mine."

"For ?"

"For what Arthur and you did for us."

Gwen smiled gently and laid a sweet hand on his forearm,

"We didn't do anything Paul, true love _always_ wins, above time, men and elements ! "

"You gave us _hope_. Hope that love wasn't a matter of status but well a matter of love ..."

"I'm glad everything is well for you. When the both of you will come back to Nemeth ?"

"After the wedding," he took her hands and raised them to kiss her knuckles, "I wouldn't miss that for the World." before he frowned.

"Paul ?"

"You still have that ugly mark on your wrist..."

She looked down and noticed that indeed, the mark was still there as if she had taken the bracelet off that very morning.

She frowned.

Weird, indeed.

"What does that mean ?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know..." he raised her wrist and looked at it. "Looks like the work of a powerful spell but I'm not , unfortunately, an expert in the matter. Tom was... And he did teach me a little before his death but ..." he stopped a few seconds and let go of her hand, "Gwen, do you remember when this burn came ?"

She seemed to think, then said,

"No... No I didn't even notice it... I'm sorry."

"Worry not. And ... Do you remember being giving something that _could_ be enchanted ?"

"No..." she said again, after thinking. "Well," she showed him the ring,

"There _is_ something but I don't think it's its fault !"

Paul gently smiled at that.

"I don't think Arthur needs to enchant you indeed, we just have to look at you looking at him..."

Gwen blushed, was she so obvious ?

And the young man laughed before heading to the door, he turned around a last time and said,

"I could never thank you enough you and Arthur, for bringing back to me the woman I love."

* * *

Arthur was training his knights, when he noticed their attention was drawned behind him.

He sighed, ready to ask the woman, servant, Lady, or others female person, to come back _after_ their training but when he turned around, he found himself facing...

"Mithian," he said gently and she smiled at him,

"Can I talk to you Arthur ?"

He thought a few seconds then nodded,

"Two seconds," he then turned toward his knights. "Gwaine, take over the training while I speak to the Princess please."

The Knight nodded with a smile and all the others sighed loudly...

"What can I help you with Mithian ?" he asked, when they were walking for several minutes,

The young woman stopped and took his hand, squeezing it.

"I wanted to thank you Arthur, you and Guinevere."

A smile lit up the young King's face and he squeezed her hand back.

"We didn't do anything Mithian, two persons who really love each other _always_ find their way back together."

"You gave us hope. Hope in the fact that marriage isn't only a convenience thing but also and mainly, about love. And I couldn't thank you enough for that ..."

"You would have understood that by yourself I'm sure of it. You're a smart woman Mithian, you have a good heart, you would have done the right choice."

She sighed and they resumed their walking, her arm on his forearm.

"Perhaps, perhaps not ..." she seemed to think and then said, in a hesitant voice, "When Paul left I ... I... "

He cut her off her words, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I know, you don't have to explain. I lived the same thing. I wasn't even the shadow of myself when Guinevere was away..."

She smiled, grateful, and said.

"The pain was so unbearable, that I seriously considered my father's request of marrying for the Kingdom's sake. I ... I thought that maybe, it would make the pain go away..."

"Mithian..."

"No." she cut his words."I have to tell you. Paul have forgiven me but I need to forgive myself too."

Arthur smiled at that.

She looked much more like Guinevere than she thought.

"I thought about it too..." he breathed,

"I know." she then said, "And this night, when I saw you... you ... in a weird way you made me think of _him_ and I couldn't explain but..."

He chuckled and she looked at him, puzzled,

"Arthur ?"

"No, I'm sorry." he came serious again and stared at her, "Mithian, on my birthday party when we first met, you reminded me so much of Guinevere that I found myself thinking that if I couldn't have the woman I deeply loved, I could still have a _copy_ of her ..." he looked down, shameful, "I'm sorry. You deserve better than that."

She sweetly smiled and met his stare,

"I'm not mad at you for having thought this way Arthur. We were both wrong in our approach and you were the first who understood it. Our hearts were spoken for and it wouldn't have been right for you nor me, to fight against this love. You didn't give up, you went searching for Guinevere, you brought Paul back to me whereas, during all these months, I didn't dare look after him for I was afraid he didn't love me back..." She squeezed his arm a few seconds before said in a sweet voice, "You can always count Nemeth as one of your most devoted friends."

"And Camelot always will be here for you, Princess."

She smiled at her turn and they resumed their walk, before Arthur walked toward his training and Mithian toward the Castle.

* * *

Morgaine was thinking, holding the parchment in her hands.

Arthur and Gwen were getting married the next day, how could she do to force the King to come with her ?

She had to beware of this Emrys who scared Morgana so much ...

Morgaine closed her eyes, thinking.

In Arthur's direct surroundings could only be counted two persons he would do absolutely anything for, including laying down his life.

Guinevere and Merlin.

There was no way she was a witch, Morgaine would have noticed.

Which left Merlin...

But he was only Arthur's stupid manservant.

Angry, she got up and in a shout threw everything away before freezing.

"Merlin..." she whispered, remembering something...

She remembered well now that she took time to think about it.

She remembered what she had felt shaking his hand the first time they met, there was something inside of him...

Something that reminded her of ...

" _Magic_." she ended her thought out loud.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes, breathless.

He got up and laid a hand on his forehead, sweaty.

A few seconds after, he noticed he was in Arthur's chambers and he saw his friend on his knees at his side and caught glimpse of the worry there before it was quickly replaced by exasperation,

"Well _Mer_ lin, I'm glad to see you're alive after all."

"What... What happened to me ?"

"You came in, you fell. I was wo..." he stopped right away and cleared his throat. " _Guinevere_ was worried."

A smirk spread on Merlin's face.

"I can't see her anywhere, Sire."

"She left searching some water for you."

"Are you sure _you_ weren't the one worried about me ?"The King got up and Merlin teased, "You can tell me, I wont tell a soul..."

Arthur stopped a few meters from him and for anyone else who did not know the King as well as Merlin did, they could have sworn he was serious.

"Out Merlin, now !"

"Yes Sire," he walked away, muttering. " _Dollop Head_."

"Heard that !" screamed the King and Merlin smiled.

* * *

Morgaine opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of the room.

She rubbed her head and wasn't surprised to find blood there.

What had happened ?

She went downstairs in an unsteady walk, toward the dungeons.

Morgana was laid down and didn't even get up when she did her entrance.

"I passed out."

The witch sighed.

"Seriously ? Do you want a big good hug to feel better ?"

Morgaine fought against the urge of killing her right now, right here.

The woman was intolerable.

"Don't play that game Morgana, because I succeeded where you always failed . I know _who_ Emrys is."

Morgana then got up, face clearly distraught.

"It can't be. You're lying to me."

Morgaine started making circles around her,

"Do you know what your problem is Morgana ? You underestimate people around you. You underestimated Arthur and yet, here he is _always_ defeating you. You underestimated Guinevere and yet, here she is almost _Queen_ of Camelot. And you underestimated somebody else..." she saw she had Morgana's full attention. "Somebody close to Arthur, somebody by his side no matter what..." Morgana frowned, "Somebody who _seems_ insignificant..." she laughed, seeing Morgana's eyes widened and the two women whispered at the same time...

" _Merlin_."

* * *

Merlin was quickly walking toward Gwen's house, he had just been talking with Paul about the burn,

How he had not seen it ?

 _Him_?

He walked a little faster and knocked at the door,

"Gwen ?"

The young woman came open to him and Merlin noticed she was wearing her cape.

"Are you going somewhere ?"

She blushed and looked down.

"I ... I wanted to go and see Arthur."

"Gwen..."

Merlin didn't know how to break the news to her.

But Arthur was in a strange mood.

He had not eaten, nor spoken but Merlin knew he was scared to death the same thing would happen again.

"Had you something to talk to me about ?"

Right away, he was reminded of the reason of his visit and took her wrist,

"What are you doing Merlin ?"

"Gwen, this is not a normal burn..."

"Paul told me yes."

"No, you don't get it. This is not a _normal_ burn, Gwen, if you had been enchanted I think ... I think it could explain some _events_..."

She felt her heart stopped in her chest and he saw her paled.

"Gwen ?"

She didn't dare believe it.

"You ... Do you mean ... that I ..."

"I can't be sure for now Gwen." he breathed gently, "but I swear to you I will do anything in my power to understand what happened to you."

She laid a hand on her mouth before pulling Merlin in her arms and squeezing him.

"Don't tell a word to Arthur, I beg you."

"But..."

"No Merlin, not until we know for sure."

* * *

Arthur was at his window, his heart beating way too quickly when he heard a knock at his door.

And he knew it.

Had been sure of it.

After all, she did change her mind once the night before.

Why wouldn't she do it again?

"Who is it?"

But he knew who was there.

"Arthur." he heard her voice and felt all of his world crumbling down. "Arthur, let me come in. Please."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He was ridiculous.

But he couldn't stop it.

Why would she be there?

Why?

"Arthur ?" she tried again, "Arthur I know you're in here. Please, open."

He stayed there in front of the door, and he felt suddenly sick.

When had he become such a coward?

And when hadn't he been able to let her in?

When had they gone back to him shutting her out?

And why couldn't he stop the doubts inside of him?

Why couldn't he trust her not to break his heart this time?

Arthur shook his head.

No.

She would have broken up with him if she had wanted to, she wouldn't have waited for the night before their wedding, would she ?

She already did.

The though had crept up in his head and he felt his heart fell at the bottom of his chest.

"Arthur." she breathed gently, "Open to me, please."

He took another deep breath and walked toward the door, laying the palm of his hand against the wood before he said in a voice he did not recognize as it own.

But wasn't what love was about?

He had given her so much of himself that he was afraid he couldn't be without her anymore.

"Why are you here, Guinevere?"

Gwen felt her breath stopped in front of the intonation of the voice of her fiancé.

"What? I just want to see you."

"Guinevere, why would you want to see me hours before our wedding. The last time that happened, we broke up."

The surprise cut her words.

And suddenly, everything made sense.

The way Arthur had avoided her for a week, the fact he didn't seem to invest himself in the wedding at all, his locked door, his voice, this last sentence...

Oh God.

He was afraid she would leave him again.

She was just starting to realize the whole thing when she heard him take a deep breath and he finally opened the door.

She was facing her beautiful King, hair a bit messy and eyes wide and unsure.

He looked at her and whispered,

"What did you want to tell me?"

And he was trying so hard, but she saw the way his knuckles were white with tension.

They were there, face to face, and suddenly Gwen prayed with all her being that Merlin could prove she had been enchanted, because she couldn't live knowing she was responsible for that look on Arthur's eyes.

She walked closer and took his hand laying it on her heart0

"I'm not here to break up with you." his eyes widened. "I am so sorry for what I've done Arthur, but you have to know it never came from a lack of love. Quite on the contrary. I love you. I have loved you and I will always love you. It's as simple as that. And I know I've done things to make you doubt that love, but trust in me when I say that you're the love of my life. Nothing can ever change that, and I am ready to tell you so as long as it takes for you to really believe me again."

He seemed like he was breathing again and Gwen felt a tear roll down her face.

He reached up and wiped it tenderly,

"I believe you." his voice broke and he brought her to him, their foreheads falling on each other. "And I love you, too."

"I know." she breathed and he nuzzled her nose.

"What did you want to tell me?"

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his proximity.

"I came to ask why you were avoiding me Arthur ... but I know why, now."

He wiped her tear tenderly and whispered against her lips,

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted, Guinevere. It seems you are my greatest weakness."

"You're not weak." she breathed fervently and he smiled sadly. "You never were. Loving isn't a weakness, Arthur. And if one thing, you're strong. You forgave me, you put your pride aside and that actually means the world."

Their eyes locked and she laid the hand she was still holding, on her cheek.

"I love you."

"I know that. And I think it's the worst. Because I know you love me as much as I love you. But I also know you loved me before and yet it didn't stop you from leaving me and I guess I was afraid it would happen all over again. And I acted like a child, thinking that if I could avoid you, then you couldn't break with me again. It was stupid and I'm sorry if my behaviour hurt you."

She threw herself in his arms, didn't let him the time to speak.

"You are not weak Arthur." she said again, because she needed him to trust her. And because he had come so far from the man who couldn't voice what he was feeling, she wouldn't want him to go back to that. "It's a beautiful proof of love to seem vulnerable, and it's the part of you I love the most. I fell madly in love with this vulnerable man. The _man_ Arthur, not the King."

She felt him smile against her neck and squeezed her a little more.

"Nothing will ever tear us apart ..." she whispered in his ear and she heard him answer, as a promise.

"Nothing will ever tear us apart."

* * *

Morgana felt her world spin around her.

Merlin.

Merlin.

It couldn't be him...

No.

He was her _friend_.

He had given up on her the moment she needed him the most while he _knew_ what she was living ?

What kind of man did that ?

What kind of friend did that?

She felt a tear rolling down her cheek and she was way too exhausted to fight them, so she cried and she sobbed, like she was still the scared and lost girl - which she had been, once upon a time in Camelot when she still had friends to rely on and a place to call home...

* * *

The next day, Arthur woke up happier than he had ever been.

Merlin came into the room, a goofy smile on his lips.

"It's the big day, Sire."

"Indeed Merlin, it is the _big_ day."

* * *

Gwen felt her heart beat a hundred miles per hour while Mithian was helping her prepare.

"How do you feel Gwen ?"

"Fine. Bad. Very _well_ in fact ! I think ..." she finished and the Princess burst out of laughter, "It's very sweet of you to help me."

"I told you dear, we have - Paul and I, an eternal debt to the both of you. Moreover," she said, hanging on the tiara on Gwen's head, " You're a beautiful bride. I'm afraid Arthur will have trouble keeping his eyes off of you..."

Gwen blushed and Mithian stroked her shoulder two seconds before arranging her hair again.

"I beg you, don't be embarassed. It's normal, you two love each other. It's natural having desire for one another, and you two clearly have desire for one another ... But, it would be weird if you hadn't..."

"Paul and you ?" asked Gwen, feeling herself blush a little more **.**

She would never have guessed if asked a few years ago, that she would end up talking about sex with the Queen of Nemeth while preparing for her marriage with the Kind of Camelot.

"Paul and I ..." said dreamily Mithian. "yes, I'm afraid we weren't as patient as you two were..."

"Do you mean ?"

Mithian laughed again before shrugged.

"He is the man I want to marry, I'm sure of it. I've always been sure of it."

Gwen allowed herself a smile then.

"I know the feeling."

* * *

"Well Merlin, it seems for once you have done your job quite well..."

"Thank you, Sire."

The two young men looked at each other before bursting out of laughter, the solemnity of the situation didn't look like them at all...

"Who would have thought we would end up there?" smiled Arthur, shaking his head.

"I did."

The King raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Really?"

"Yes, I knew you would end up together from the day at the river you admitted your feelings."

"The time we went searching for Guinevere?"

"Yes."

"That was a lifetime ago."

Arthur looked down,

A lifetime indeed since he went on a quest to save the servant girl he was in love with against his father's wish and prompted by a Morgana that was still his friend by then.

"It was. You've conquered it all, both of you."

Arthur looked up, smiling proudly.

"We did, didn't we."

Merlin smiled.

"Thank you, my friend." said the King and Merlin smiled brighter, shaking the hand he held him.

"My pleasure." then he took his ceremony sword before asked, "Ready ?"

"Ready." answered Arthur without any hesitation.

* * *

From her side, Gwen was ready in her long white bright dress , a huge sail and a tiara, Arthur's mother's.

Her curls were tied a small bun with a few strands escaping it almost casually, Mithian had done a good job.

She looked at herself in the mirror when someone whistle behind her, she turned around and saw Elyan who was smiling at her.

She smiled back and walked closer, taking his hands.

"Dad would be so proud of you ..."

"And of you." she smiled, "Knight of Camelot."

"I'm your servant, my Queen."

She laughed and he offered an arm she took when someone applauded behind them, making them jumped.

Guinevere turned around and let out a small cry of shock...

"Morgause ?"

"No, her sister, Morgaine. my friends call me ... _Sophia_."

Gwen opened wide eyes and Elyan walked toward, getting his sword.

"Oh, that is _so_ sweet. Do you really think you can stop me ?"

With a gesture of her hand, she sent Elyan against a wall where he fell unconscious.

"ELYAN !" screamed Guinevere but before she reached him, Morgaine caught her arm.

"No no no, I have other plans for you, your _Majesty_."

"Let me go ! Arthur will come. He will come for me." she hissed,

"Oh, I am counting on it." smirked Morgaine and Gwen's heart stopped.

* * *

Arthur was settled, the heart beating with the idea of being _finally_ bound to the love of his life, forever, when the music started.

Everyone turned toward the doors but only Elyan appeared , and in front of the blood which rolled down his face and the freaked out look in his eyes, Arthur understood something was wrong.

"Guinevere..." he only whispered before running toward the man.


	11. Chapter 11

After Elyan told to the King of what he remembered, Merlin saw Arthur pale...

And he went back in warrior mode.

That was what Guinevere needed right now.

"I'll watch in my Chamber, Merlin go to Gwen's house. I'll join you there in a minute, look for any clue. Percival, Gwaine in the gardens. Leon, Elyan the rest of the Castle. I want her to be found."

* * *

Merlin was walking quickly toward Gwen's house, he came in and found the house in a total mess.

He sighed and walked forward, starting looking for any clue about the place she could be right now.

He found nothing but a bright object caught his attention, somewhere in the ground, a _bracelet_.

He took it and immediatly, released it as if he had been burnt.

Merlin then removed his scarf and put the bracelet in it, before laying it in his pocket.

He was about to go, when he noticed a shadow at the bottom of the house.

Slowly, he walked forward and a scream escaped him,

"Gwen !"

Gwen was there, in her bride clothes, tears rolling down her face, hands tied, gagged.

He walked closer and she didn't stop shaking her head as to tell him to go away.

He got closer and removed the gag,

"Don't worry, I will get you out of here."

"Save yourself Merlin, it's a trap. Go warn Arthur, I beg you. It's him that she wants..."

He stared at her a few seconds, then said.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Gwen."

"How touching."

Merlin frowned and turned around,

"Morgaine..."

"Impressive I must admit. You are the only one who recognized me and yet, we haven't be introduced... _Emrys_."

He froze.

How did she know that ?

"I'm not afraid of you." he breathed and she laughed,

"Oh I know that."

Merlin looked at Gwen for less than a second, checking if she was okay and during this little time Morgaine's eyes became gold and Merlin was sent against a wall by a powerful spell, unconscious.

Gwen screamed and Morgaine walked closer to her and returned her gag,

"Calm down Sweetheart, your Prince will be coming soon. As for you ..." she headed toward Merlin and pulled out a pair of handcuff, the same as the ones she used for Morgana. "We wouldn't want you to escape now, would we?"

"Guinevere ?"

The young woman threw a terrified look toward the door and closed her eyes a few seconds, sobs taking her.

Oh no.

Arthur.

And for the first time ever, she wished he wasn't there.

"Merlin ?" said again the King.

Arthur walked forward to the bottom of the house, he thought he could hear some cries, begging for Guinevere not to be hurt, nor Merlin.

He walked forward again until the scene in front of him stopped him right in ihs tracks.

"Oh Guinevere..." he breathed, he then noticed Merlin's figure against a wall and his eyes were showing the worry he felt toward the two people he loved most in his life. "Merlin?"

He tried to come closer but couldn't.

He raised a hand and understood there was like a invisible wall between them.

"NO !" he screamed, "GUINEVERE !" he took his sword and in vain tried to cross the wall, again and again, seeing his fiancée sobbed behind, and the man he considered as his own brother still motionless on the ground.

"Do not tire yourself, Arthur Pendragon."

He saw Guinevere's eyes opened with terror and turned around slowly, surprise took him two seconds seeing the young woman, before he said,

"I guess you're Morgaine, or Sophia, how am I suppose to call you today ?"

She laughed and said again,

"You think yourself so clever, don't you ? The fact is, I'm holding the two persons you value above everything else." she crossed the wall, as if it was nothing and got closer to Gwen stroking her cheek and the young woman tried to avoid her hand. "This lovely bride you love with all of your heart and soul, and ..." she headed toward Merlin, "your friend, who you are so very fond of."

"What have you done to him ?" asked Arthur, worried about not having seen him move yet.

"Nothing. He's alive you have my word."

"Why would I trust you ?"

"Because you don't have the choice, young Pendragon."

"What do you want ?"

" _You_."

He frowned, didn't understand and she explained.

"The deal is quite easy to understand. Your life, against theirs."

Arthur didn't think a second more.

"If I come with you, you let them go ? Both of them? Without hurting them ?"

"I give you my word."

"Why do I have to believe you ?"

"There again, you don't have much of a choice."

He looked down a few seconds and then looked up, meeting Guinevere's stare who was shaking her head desesperately.

"Deal." he answered, "But I want two minutes with her."

"You're lucky," laughed Morgaine, "I'm such in a good mood I'm ready to give you two minutes Pendragon, but not one more and they stay tied, understood ?"

He nodded and Morgaine made the wall disapear.

Right away, he threw himself on Guinevere and removed the gag, laying his hands on her cheeks and she leant on it, trying to make the touch last.

"Why did you do that..." she whispered.

"I love you." he breathed and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"No, Arthur, don't say that as if you were saying goodbye to me, I beg you... you're gonna be okay, you _always_ are. And then, we will marry and ..." her voice broke.

"You are a beutiful bride," he then said. "And I can die a happy man, knowing you were as lovely only for me. Even if I would have loved you to be my wife, even for a few minutes..." he got closer and kissed her tenderly before whispering against her lips. "Be happy Guinevere. Just ... do not forget me. Try to remind yourself of me, the man who loved you more than his own life. Talk about me to your children... But live, and love. I want nothing more for you."

"Arthur stop it, I beg you... _stop it_!"

"Tell me you love me Guinevere."

And he seemed so calm about all of this.

So resolute.

So at peace with his choice.

And she couldn't breathe.

"I love you..." she breathed and then, kissed him again, but this time...

Morgaine's scathing voice could be heard,

"Time's up Pendragon. You're mine."

Arthur hardly got up, looking only at Gwen.

"Tell Merlin I am so very thankful for the years of friendship we had, and that this is not his fault. I hope he'll be happy, too. Look after each other, please. Do not let what will happen to me destroy you. You both mean so much to me, even if I didn't always know how tell you."

Morgaine caught his arm, Arthur and Guinevere's eyes locked.

"Nothing will ever tear us apart Guinevere. Not even death."

Morgaine laid a hand on his shoulder and made an evil smile to Gwen, before her eyes flashed gold and the two of them disapeared.

Tears were clear on the lovers' faces and Gwen screamed,

_"NO !"_

When Arthur opened his eyes, he was in a dungeon.

He tried to rub his eyes but noticed his hands were tied.

He sighed and reminded himself where he was and why.

He was just hoping that Guinevere and Merlin were fine...

He tried to rely on the bars of his cell when he saw a shadow a few meters from him.

"Who's there ?"

"You don't recognize me, dear _brother_ ?"

He froze, because even now years later, he would recognize this voice amongst a thousand others.

" _Mor_ g _ana_..."

* * *

When the knights finally came in, they discovered quite an unexpected scene.

Gwen was gagged, tied, on her bed, sobbing so much she forgot to take her breath...

And Merlin, lying on the ground, tied too, apparently unconscious.

Gwaine was the first to come, and he threw himself on Gwen.

"What happened here Esmeralda ? We were stuck outside, without any way of coming in ..."

"Arthur... Arthur... NO !" she screamed and he jumped.

"Gwen ? What's going on ?"

But the young woman didn't answer, muttering again and again the King's name.

Gwaine, worried, turned toward Percival.

"Send for Gaius."

He then hurried toward Merlin's side and searched for a pulse, which he found, weak.

"Hold on, mate."

He then looked everywhere around him.

No trace of Arthur.

* * *

"Morgana ? But... What are you doing here ?"

"Taking some holidays. Heard spending some time in a dungeon did miracles to the skin. "

And she couldn't help herself.

"Oh, I was thinking the place was indeed perfect for who you've become : cold and dark."

How dared he?

"What do you want Arthur, we're not all as previsible as _you_ can be !"

"For what I see, you were here before me."

"Perhaps, but you're here too."

"After you."

"What's the difference ?"

"It changes everything."

He was actually really surprised to see how easy it was, falling back in their old habits, almost as if nothing happened.

 _Almost_.

Morgana seemed to think the same thing because she stopped talking too.

They heard the door opened and Morgana froze.

"So, are you two enjoying the reunion ? You should, because the other will be the last face you'll see on this earth."

"Lucky me." muttered Morgana and Arthur snorted.

She froze.

He did, too.

"Why don't you just kill us ? " asked Arthur,

Morgaine laughed and he froze,

"Way too easy. I didn't take so much time to find you, just to kill you. No Pendragon, you must suffer, as she suffered."

"Who's her ?"

Morgaine's eyes went cold and she said,

"Morgause. I'm her sister. You hurt her so much. You will pay for it."

And on these words, she left.

* * *

"Gaius ?"

The old man turned around toward the Knights and sighed,

"Gwen is sleeping. Let her get some rest, her nerves have been put to strain but she should get better with time... Merlin is better too, he is sleeping right now but he got conscious for a few seconds, which is already good with the strenght of the blow he took."

"Had they told you what happened ?"

Gaius sighed,

"Gwen's words weren't clear Gwaine, she kept on calling Arthur, again and again, and then that Morgaine came and that he had sacrified his life, and his name, again, and then she fell asleep." He looked down, "Merlin was no better, muttering he had to go search for the King, that he needed his help."

They all looked down.

"We'll know more tomorrow, let the patients the time to get better."

"Gaius," then asked Leon. "Do you think Arthur is alive ?"

"I'm afraid that I can't answer you Leon, we will have to wait until Gwen wake up to know."

* * *

"There is no way of getting out of here." Morgana said sharply, seeing him look at the bars.

"Can you be a little more positive please ?"

She laughed a dark laugh and he stopped, settling himself the more comfortable he could.

"I hate you, you know." she finally breathed and he had figured out that much, but it still hurt somehow.

"You hated our Father. And I'm sorry for what he did to you."

"Uther was never my father !" she screamed.

"But we are brother and sister,"

"Funny how you remember that in our death moment."

He took a deep breath.

And if he was to die...

Well, he still had things to say.

"I have always considered you this way." he said gently, " _You_ 're the one who forgot Morgana. You have let yourself be manipulated by Morgause and consumed by hatred and biterness..."

"Shut up. YOU KNOW NOTHING."

"You're the one who betrayed all of your friends trying to kill them one by one ! "

"My _friends_ ?"

"Yes Morgana, your _friends_ ! For God's sake, we would have done anything for you ! I know I would have for sure. I would have laid down my life for you." her heart stopped. She wished she could say she didn't believe him. "But also Gwen, and Merlin !"

Another dark laugh escaped Morgana's lips at the name of the one she hated the most.

"I was scared Arthur, my powers were manifesting themselves and I was so alone."

"Well, perhaps if you had come to talk to me as you used to when we were children, instead of seeking comfort in Morgause's arms."

"She was my sister !"

"She was a heartless demon in a woman's body. You were yourself -kind and compassionate, before you met her Morgana."

"It's also _your_ fault. I tried to talk to you but you were so busy with _Gwen_ , or with _Merlin_ or with pleasing stupid _Uther_ that you had no time to spare for me, anymore!"

He didn't answer right away and a smirk came on Morgana's lips before she heard him whisper

"I know. I know some of the blame fall on me." he took a deep breath, "I could have saved you Morgana. And I'm _sorry_ ..."

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she felt tears blurring her vision.

What had he said ?

All this time she had only wanted to hear that they had let her down,

That _he_ had let her down.

Him,

The one person she had trusted the most since she was a child.

That this life she was stuck into, it wasn't only her fault.

And now what?

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes with difficulty and reminded herself of the previous day events.

And a new crisis of tears took her.

She tied her arms around her legs and cried, cried, and cried again until his voice rang in her head _, "Nothing will never tear us apart Guinevere."_

The young woman then got up, she had to find Merlin.

She stumbled on a body, asleep by her side and she tried to get around Elyan but he woke up and caught her by the waist,

"Where are you going Gwen ?"

"Let me go ! I have to see Merlin."

"No. You must rest, Gaius words. Not mine."

"Elyan Leodegrance, if you don't let go of me immediatly, I swear to you this is the last thing you would have ever done !"

Elyan swallowed at that.

Gwen ran in Merlin's room, ignoring Gaius.

When she came in, she saw him on his bed, pale as death.

"Guinevere ..." he breathed.

He got up and she threw herself in his arms, before a small whimper was heard,

"I'm sorry," she said right away, pulling away from him, "How do you feel ?"

"As someone who's been crushed in a wall by some stupid witch who kidnapped my best friend !"he muttered and she saw just how much he was upset.

"Merlin" she breathed, stroking his forearm, "We will find him."

"We ?"

"You and I."

He stared at her a few seconds before an idea came in his mind.

He took Gwen's hand and she didn't understood,

"Merlin ?"

"Put some clothes on Gwen. We have to go somewhere."

Gwen frowned and he took both of her hands in his before asking gently,

"Do you trust me Gwen ?"

"You know I do."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Then, it's time for you to know something about me. Put some clothes and meet me in the stables as soon as you can."

"Where are we going ?" she screamed as he left,

"Meet an old friend of mine." was his only answer.

* * *

"I hate you."

"You already said that Morgana." sighed the young man, moistening his dry lips, he was dying of thirst. Was it Morgaine plan ? Killing them little by little ? "I will start to think you're going crazy."

"Why don't you shout at me ? Why don't you insult me ? Why did you apologize for ?"

He closed his eyes,

"Because I know that all that Morgana, it's not you."

"You don't know that."

"I know you."

"No you don't."

"You can't grow up with someone and then just suddenly stop knowing her."

"I've changed."

He shook his head.

"I know the Morgana I knew and loved is still there somewhere."

"You're wrong. Love has always been your weakness, Arthur Pendragon."

"Love isn't a weakness."

She chuckled darkly.

"That's why you lose everytime."

"Yet, you never seem to win either, and I still get to sit in the throne, not alone. I may die Morgana, but I won't die alone." her heart stopped. "I'd died knowing Guinevere loves me, Merlin loves me, my people love me as does my knights. I wouldn't die alone and people would miss me."

She froze.

"I don't expect you to understand what it's like to be me."

"I know you're not this heartless person."

" _I_ killed Uther."

A silence settled before Arthur said,

"I know that."

"What ?"

"I know you sent this sorcerer to kill my father."

A laugh took her and he looked at her, puzzled.

"Emrys ? No, dear brother, he was _really_ trying to save your father, the same way he saved you during all these years..."

Arthur frowned and shook his head, too exhausted for trying to understand what was telling Morgana, and then she said quickly,

"I made Lancelot come back from the dead, and enchanted Guinevere for her to kiss him the night before your wedding."

Arthur felt his heart stopped then.

He became pale and clamped his fists before turned toward Morgana, who was watching him.

"I beg your _pardon_ ?"

* * *

Gwen was walking toward the stables when she caught glimpse of Merlin, who seemed troubled.

"Merlin ?" he turned towards her and held her the rein of the horse,

"Everything's okay ? You're scaring me."

"Gwen..." he sighed, he was not sure he was doing the right choice but Gwen was his friend and he had not time to do other way.

Maybe, she would understand that magic _wasn't_ evil, it was what men was doing of it.

And with a little luck, she would make Arthur understand that ...

* * *

"Here, are you hating me _now_ ?" asked then Morgana,

Arthur didn't answer right away, he forced himself to breathe ; inhaling, exhaling, tightening and loosening his fists.

"I would have your head off if I could..."

A smirk lighted up her face but again, she lost it immediatly.

"But it would be too easy for you Morgana. So..." he opened his eyes, "I forgive you."

"You can't do this..." she whispered with a broken voice and this time, it became Arthur's turn to smirk.

"Try me."

"I drove away the two of you."*

"And yet, all that you have succeeded to do was getting us closer than before. I already knew I couldn't live without Guinevere, now I am sure of it. In fact, I think I should thank you."

"Shut up I beg you."

"Why, dear _sister_? Are we afraid of the truth ?"

"Shut up !" she screamed and her eyes became gold before a few sparks came to her wrist.

Their eyes widened and for a few seconds, none of them were speaking.

"What was _that_ ?"

"I ... I don't know... These handcuffs are supposed ... They are supposed to deprive me of my magic !"

"It was a spark. I saw it."

She looked up at him and for one second, he saw the scared girl he knew, the one who just needed someone to grasp her hand and tell her everything was going to be fine.

She was his sister, against all odds, magic may have poisoned her heart, but she was still _there_ , somewhere.

He had to believe that.

(Because deep inside, he had never been strong enough to give up on her.)

"Everything's gonna be okay Morgana." he whispered gently and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"I don't need you."

But it was said in a whisper barely audible this time.

* * *

They arrived in a glade, outside the town, and for an unknown reason, Gwen felt uncomfortable.

Merlin dismounted off his horse and turned toward her.

"Promise me you will not tell a soul about what I am about to show you. And that you wont change you mind about me."

"Merlin ?"

"Promise me."

She saw the fear in his eyes and dismounted off her horse too, before taking his hand,

"I swear it to you. You're my best friend, no matter what happens, no matter what you have done."

He had said such words to her in what felt like weeks ago, now it was her turn.

"No matter what I _am_ ?" he asked in a little voice and her breath quickened.

"What do you mean ?"

And yet somehow she knew what he was about to say.

As if a part of her had always known...

He sadly smiled and then got away slightly before raising his head and screaming some words in a foreign and strange language.

Gwen froze, she would have wanted to shout him to stop, she would have wanted to run away, but she couldn't move...

Suddenly, a huge shadow covered them and when she looked up, she missed passing out from terror...

* * *

"I don't need you. I don't need anybody."

"You're nothing but that scared little girl that came in Camelot the first time I saw you Morgana ..."

"Shut up. I am a High priestess of the Old Religion."

"Perhaps. But I know you'll always be that lost little girl ..."

"SHUT UP !" she screamed and all of a sudden, an other spark, brighter, made them jumped.

Morgana saw the proud smile on Arthur's face and breathed, couldn't stop a smirk, "You did it on purpose !"

"Easy. I make you angry, you get mad, and then, spark." he chuckled, "And I don't know if you'd gathered, but getting you angry is my strong suit lately."

Their eyes crossed a few seconds and she cleared her throat.

"This doesn't change anything."

"It's for you to decide Morgana, the ball is in your hands now." he took a deep breath, "I am offering you a second chance. Take it, and you wont be alone ever again, you have my word. I won't give up on you a second time."

Her heart stopped.

"I still have magic. You despise it."

A silence.

She felt oddly sad that he once again fall into that trap but then...

"I am not my father, Morgana. That's what I am telling you." he sighed. "I am willing to believe magic isn't evil, that evil only resides in the heart of men." Where had he heard such sentences? He couldn't remember but it was forged in his mind, somehow. "But I need people to show me that. People I care about. People I can trust."

"And you think I could be such people?"

And now her voice was shaking,

"It's up to you." he said kindly.

She closed her eyes, harder, trying to prevent the weak person she was before she met Morgause, to come up to the surface.

She was strong, _strong_.

And she didn't need anyone, least of all _Arthur_.

She hated him, she hated him.

Why wasn't she so sure anymore ?

* * *

"Mer...Merlin..." stammered Gwen, hanging on his arm, seeing the Dragon in front of them, "What ... what..."

"I'm sorry Gwen." he looked down and said in one shot, "I'm a sorcerer. The Druids called me Emrys, my destiny is to look after Arthur, no matter what, to help him accomplish his own destiny, be the greatest King Camelot had ever known. I'm also the last Dragonlord alive, he wont hurt you."

"But..." she slowly receded from him, "All these years ?"

"I was born with it Gwen. And I tried to protect Arthur, you and all the people I care about in the best way I could."

She closed her eyes a few seconds, remembering suddenly all those times Arthur was healed from some incurables wounds like by ... _magic_.

Tears were rolling down her face and before he had time to understand, Merlin heard her laugh and threw herself in his arms.

"Oh Merlin." she breathed, squeezing him. "Merlin, how could we one day thank you enough ? How ?"

Tears of joy were rolling down his cheeks too now,

"You mean, you don't hate me ?"

"How could I ? For a while, I have suspected that someone was protecting us, protecting _Arthur,_ but never... Oh my God, my dear, dear friend."

They pulled away and laughed at the same time, before the Dragon arose in front of them.

"You have summoned me, young warlock. And you brought friends with you ..."

"I'm Guinevere but ..."

"I know who you are." he cut her off, then bowed slightly, "The Once and Future Queen."

She smiled sweetly and the Dragon turned around to Merlin,

"My old Friend," said the sorcerer, "I need your help."

Then, he explained to him their situation and Kilgarrah listened and when he finished, he seemed to think, before he finally said,

"I can't tell you where it is young warlock, for the name itself is cursed. But I can tell you that your King is alive, for now."

"You have to take us there !"

Gwen closed her eyes a few seconds, Arthur was alive.

 _Arthur_ _was_ _alive_.

"I can't."

"I order it to you."

Gwen saw the Dragon's spine slightly bowed then, before he said again.

"I'm your entire servant..."

Merlin walked forward and only then did Gwen realized.

"Merlin, Merlin you can't mean on the Dragon, can you ?"

"His name is Kilgharrah Gwen, and yes, it's exactly what I meant."

He held her a hand, "Are you ready to do anything to bring Arthur back ?"

She took his hand then, whispering,

"Anything..."

* * *

In their cell in the dungeon, the King and the Witch were doing their best to get out of there, when the door opened.

Morgaine came in then, and stared at them, a smirk on her lips.

"My dear friends. I hope you enjoy your trip within our walls ?"

"What do you want from us Morgaine ?" asked the King in a voice dry by the thirst.

"Oh, I'm missing on all of my duties." she took a pitcher of water and didn't miss the look on her prisonners' faces. "Maybe you're thirsty ?"

Then, with an evil laugh, she put it outside the cell in a way such they couldn't catch it but they have the illusion they could.

She laughed again and Morgana closed her eyes, she hated her so much.

Suddenly, she felt some fresh air on her wrist and opened her eyes again.

Oh God.

She had just freed herself !

She did it !

She looked at Arthur, trying to get his attention but his eyes were only on Morgaine.

Then, she froze.

Why would she tell him ?

She hated him too, right ?

Morgaine walked forward and took a little dagger,

"Now, I'm going have some fun with you." she turned around slightly to Morgana, " Sorry Dear, Royal host first."

Morgana saw her walked toward Arthur and this one didn't move for an inch but she saw how his jaw were tight and then, she closed her eyes, trying to regain her mind...

_"I'm offering you a second chance."_

She had to regain her mind.

_"Take it, and you wont be alone ever again,"_

Morgana closed her eyes harder, a strange warm feeling spreading into her for the first times in years...

_"You have my word."_

And then, her decision was taken in a quarter of second, she got up and took the pitcher before exploding it on Morgaine's head, who fell, unconscious under the strenght of the blow.

"Get away from my brother, you bitch." only muttered Morgana. "I'm the only one allowed to make his life a living hell."


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur stared at her with wide eyes and she walked away, shaking.

He couldn't believe it.

Had never thought she would...

Had never thought she would save his life.

"You... you just saved my life!" he stammered and she opened wide eyes, shaking her head as if she was denying it.

Because it was easier.

Easier to stop and think about what pushed her to save him.

He slowly got up and walked toward her.

"I..." she couldn't speak, "I..."

Arthur stopped in front of her and they were facing each other, eyes wide and glassy, mouth opening and closing as if they were both trying to say something.

But he finally scoffed, shook his head and then brought her to him in a tight hug.

"It's alright, Morgana." he breathed, eyes closed.

And then...

Something happened.

Something strange.

Something that hadn't happened in years.

Something inside of her...

She let her armour down.

If only for a minutes.

And she hugged him back, tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

God, it felt good not to be alone for now.

Because she could feel it against her brother's warm body...

She wasn't alone for now.

She wasn't in charge.

She could rest for a bit.

For the first time in years, she felt _protected_.

And that was what she had always been yearning for...

To feel protected.

To feel protected so she could be herself and stop being afraid.

She had never wanted for anything else.

"Everything's okay Morgana, we'll figure it out." he said again and tried to recede but she wasn't ready to let him go.

Not yet.

(And how strange was it to find out in the end that she was the one needing him the most?)

"Just a few seconds." she breathed, voice shaking.

"We have to go now, before she wakes up..."

He took her hand and pulled her out of the cell.

* * *

Gwen recovered the ground and Merlin noticed she was quite pale,

"Is everything alright Gwen ?"

"I... I don't feel well..."

Her stomach was hurting.

Everything was spinning.

God, she needed to sit down for a bit.

Freaked out, Merlin turned around toward his friend.

"What is happening to her ?"

And then, the Dragon laughed that same insane laugh he had had when Merlin had told him Uther had married a troll.

"Kilgarrah !"

"I'm sorry young warlock, your friend will get better, she just has what we could call... the dragon's sickness."

A slight smile then lit up Merlin's face, comforted.

He walked toward Gwen and held her a hand.

"Do you want me to help you get better ?"

She frowned and he clearly saw her hesitate before she laid her hand on his.

"Come on Merlin, show me."

He smiled gently and she saw his eyes becoming gold before her malaise disapeared, a cry of surprise escaped her and Merlin squeezed her hand, before he let it go.

"See Gwen, magic isn't evil. Evil resides in the hearts of men... Magic is nothing but a tool and each of us chooses what he wants to do with it. I've chosen my path." he shrugged, smiling boyishly. "It's to help Arthur and protect him so he can achieve his own destiny."

She nodded seriously and he looked down then.

"Gwen, you must promise me something."

She smiled sadly.

"Does it have something to do with Arthur?"

"You must promise not tell a word to him. Not yet."

"But..."

"No Gwen, I will tell him. I swear it to you, but he is not ready."

She stared at him then.

"I think he is more ready than you give him credit for, Merlin. He is nothing of the young arrogant prat he once was, he is a King with the most pure heart and the most noble soul I have ever seen. His friendship for you would help change his mind. He would change, you know. For you." Merlin smiled. "You and me, Merlin, are the most important persons in his life and I believe he'd change every laws in Camelot before he could turn his back on either of us." then she tilted her head, "I even think Morgana could be counted, if she ever chose light again."

" _Morgana_?" Merlin frowned, "After everything that she's done?"

Gwen shrugged and smiled tenderly,

"She is his sister and always will be, don't understimate Arthur. When he loves someone, he loves that person fiercely and forever."

Merlin smiled.

"As do you, Guinevere."

She smiled, too.

"Maybe we're not meant to be together for nothing, then."

Merlin smiled and he finally turned toward the Dragon.

"Thank you Kilgarrah."

"Before you came in, young warlock; hear my piece of advice." The dragon cleared its throat, "Remember that in those walls, nothing is what it seems."

"What do you mean ?"

"You know Merlin, we give a great importance in names we give to things, but not there."

"I don't understand..."

"Then think about it. It's the only way to save your King and ..."

"There is someone with Arthur ?" asked Gwen right away.

The Dragon nodded and started flying away.

"Someone you surely didn't expect to see amongst you again... But be warned, young friends, for the future will depend only on the way you welcome it."

And he left, leaving Gwen and Merlin, puzzled.

"Is he always like that ?" asked Gwen,

"Dragon's thing I suppose." sighed Merlin, "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Arthur and Morgana were walking in the castle, but didn't meet anyone.

They had not talked again about what happened, either.

"Did you already come here ?" asked the King,

"No, no it's the first time..."

"I feel like ..." whispered the King before stopping, "Morgana we already came here ! We are turning in circle."

The witch frowned and passed by him.

And to anyone else, it might be strange to see how he was able to trust her after everything that she had done.

But she was Morgana.

And he was Arthur.

When they had no one but each other in a world of tyrannic father and guardian, of crushing expectations and difficulty to find one's place...

They only had each other.

And he couldn't wipe that out.

To this day, they had spent more time loving each other than hating each other.

And he was willing to give that one last chance.

He couldn't forgive himself if he didn't.

"What is that?" he then asked.

"I... I feel _magic_ in here ..."

"Which means ?"

She turned around to her brother and their eyes met,

"Arthur, I think the castle is enchanted. Morgaine knew we'd attempt an escape..."

They both were trying to be more brave than they felt.

But Arthur was sure the fear in her eyes was reflected on his, as well.

* * *

Merlin kept on walking when suddenly, something bothered him in his pocket.

He sighed and tried to take it but receded his hand right away, burnt.

He frowned and under Gwen's surprised stare, removed his scarf and took the bracelet he had found earlier in her house...

"Gwen ?"

"What is this Merlin ?"

"I found it on the ground yesterday, in your house. Do you recognize it ? I thought it could be Morgaine's but..."

She walked closer and he saw her becoming white.

"Gwen ?"

"I ... It's ... Lancelot ..."

"Sorry ?"

She looked down.

"It's the wedding gift given by Lancelot."

This time, Merlin stopped.

"Merlin ?"

"Gwen, this bracelet is ... it is clearly enchanted."

She stopped at her turn.

"What ..."

"It burns me when I touch it..." he stopped and thought about it for a second.

And then...

And then it all came back.

The way he didn't understand why Lancelot came back.

The way Gwen's behavior changed drastically.

Lancelot's behavior.

It all came to senses and Merlin blamed himself for not having paid more attention.

It was all so obvious now that he thought about it.

So he took a deep breath,

"Gwen, tell me something."

"Anything."

"What did you feel for Lancelot when he came back ? "

She frowned and took a deep breath herself.

"Relief at first. Then fear Arthur would be uncomfortable even if I was happy he was alive. I knew he would not come between us, or at least I thought so at the time. I thought him more honourable than he really was, actually. And I thought of myself less weak."

Merlin frowned.

"And after ?"

"Oh Merlin it doesn't make any sense ! Why would he do that ?"

He walked closer and took her hands.

"Listen to me Gwen, this is not Lancelot..."

"But ..."

"No. _Listen_. The Lancelot we knew never came back from the dead. Morgana brought him back to life but he was nothing but a shade _."_

Gwen was looking as if she was going to pass out.

"You are not serious, are you ?"

"And this," he said, raising the bracelet. "is covered by some magic words, without talking about that burn on you wrist, Gwen, it all transpires _magic_ ! And dark magic, at that."

She closed her eyes and he saw her inhale, exhale.

Before she said again,

"It's confused in my memory after he gave me the bracelet. " she finished by saying, "As if I couldn't stop thinking about him, wanting to be with him and I remember ..." she stopped a few seconds and frowned, as if she was trying to remember, before suddenly opening her eyes, "I remember my heart told me I only wanted Arthur with all my strenght, but something prevented me from listening to it ..."

The two friends stopped and Gwen laid a hand on her mouth, chocking a sob.

"Oh my god Merlin..."

"I think," answered his friend. "That this could be the reason..."

She felt the world spin around her.

If what Merlin said was true...

Then...

Then...

"But... But then I ... I never ..."

"No Gwen." smiled Merlin, "No you never. Even enchanted, you didn't cheat on Arthur. Your heart is by far the purest of all of them..."

A sob took her.

Relief.

Joy.

She had to tell Arthur ...

Comfort him, take away that shadow he always had in his eyes...

She didn't cheat on him !

She was worthy of his trust !

A laugh escaped her and Merlin said again.

"Are you okay ?"

"So good. We have to hurry up, I have to tell Arthur..."

* * *

On their sides, Arthur and Morgana were keeping on walking, when they heard noises.

Pulling Morgana by the arm, Arthur hid themselves in a corner of the wall and he showed her to be quiet.

His mind was playing him tricks because he thought he had smelt Guinevere's smell, her spring and lavender smell...

He must be missing her too much.

He shook his head, trying to regain himself.

Gwen was safe in Camelot, thank you for her.

Once the noise away, they got out and Arthur whispered.

"We're not alone ..."

"We must find a way out of here and fast."

"Don't worry Morgana, we will... Trust me, will you?"

She chuckled and he wasn't ready for that.

"I should as well prepare myself to death then."

He turned around, ready to retort, but saw the teasing smile on her lips.

And she was still a bit guarded but with a bit of work...

They would get there.

So he rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shut up _Mor_ g _ana_." he answered then, smiling and he heard her chuckle.

It was so good to be with Morgana again.

To find the person he had grown up with again.

To find _her_ again.

His thoughts went again toward the woman he tenderly loved...

Guinevere.

He hoped that she was okay, that she was safe and mainly that she wasn't letting herself waste away.

He then thought about what Morgana had told.

She had enchanted Gwen, which meant ...

Guinevere had never cheated on him !

She had never loved anyone else but him and even left in order not to hurt him...

Could he one day thank her enough ?

Could he one day deserve her?

He saw now just how much she was ready to sacrifice for him to be happy.

Just as much as he for her ...

He shook his head again, he didn't deserve her.

"Are you fighting with some imaginary flies ?" Morgana's question pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Why are you asking me that ?"

"You don't stop shaking your head in all ways."

* * *

Merlin and Gwen just entered the Castle and already Gwen had hallucinations.

She thought she smelt Arthur's smell, his pine and such himself smell, she couldn't explain ...

She shook her head and they resumed walking.

"Kilgharrah said that nothing were what it seemed..."

"And that names of things didn't matter in here ..."

Suddenly, they both stopped, hearing a noise behind them.

Took by a weird feeling and despite Merlin's hopeless calls, Gwen walked forward, and forward, and ...

* * *

Arthur and Morgana were still walking when this one stumbled on something on the floor.

Arthur turned around, with wide eyes.

"Sorry." she said, right away.

"For God's sake Morgana, can't you watch where you walk ? "

She glared and was ready to retort something but some footsteps could be heard, making them jumped.

Arthur took the young woman by the arm and they went behind the door.

Gwen walked forward again and suddenly, she felt her arm grabbed and screamed, before she recognizes the sea blue eyes in front of her.

And then her world stopped.

Before turning so fast around her she felt dizzy.

"Oh my God, Arthur !" she breathed, throwing herself in his arms.

Arthur didn't quite understand what was happening but in two seconds, he was holding Guinevere against him as if he was never going to let her go.

When they pulled away, he saw the tears in her eyes and she laid her hands on his cheeks.

"Oh my love." she whispered before getting closer and kissing him tenderly. "You're here, you're really here! I thought I'd lost you."

He hugged her tightly against him.

God, it felt like a dream.

A dream he didn't ever want to wake up from.

Someone cleared his throat, making them jumped and Merlin was standing there, in front of them.

A smile lighted up the King's face and without letting go of the woman in his arms, he patted the shoulder of his dearest friend.

"Merlin !"

"Glad to see you're still alive Dollop Head."

Arthur smiled and ruffled the hair of his friend, friend who receded playfully.

And then he tensed slightly because what he was about to do wouldn't be easy.

And he would need them to trust him more than ever.

"I wouldn't be, if I wouldn't have been saved."

Gwen's eyes widened from terror when she recognized the silhouette at Arthur's side.

" _Morgana_ ..." she breathed.

The young woman looked like she had wanted the ground to open up and eat her.

She threw terrified look toward Merlin and Gwen, (well, more toward Merlin) and supplicants look toward Arthur.

"Please, let me explain." then said the King.

* * *

Morgaine let out a scream of pain and laid a hand on her skull, she felt her hair all sticky at the place where blood had been.

She closed her eyes, too weak to move for now and noticed those two idiots had not tied her...

She tried to get up and failed.

She had to admit that she didn't expect what had happening to happen, she didn't think that Arthur _could_ reach Morgana...

If she had known that, she would never have put them in the same cell.

She had wanted to torture them with what they had lost ( their sibling bond) and instead had allowed them to find each other again.

She was stupid.

She grunted and closed her eyes again, she was so tired...

_"But I'm tired Morgause, I don't want to play this game anymore." moaned the little girl, crossing her arms, her big sister then came in front of her,and took both her little hands in hers._

_"Do you really think that when the day will come your enemies will let you rest ? No dear sister, they will throw themselves on you like hungry wolves and will try to rip your heart out !"_

_The small girl had wide scared eyes and the first born took her then in her arms._

_"Don't worry, I will protect you. But for that, you'll have to do something for me."_

_"What ?"_

_"Let's play this game once more. I'm almost there..."_

Morgaine's eyes opened in one shot, alert and sharp.

* * *

"Morgana and I were stuck in the same cell,"

"It doesn't explain what she is doing here." said Merlin coldly and Morgana glared at him while the King said in an exasperated voice. "Can I talk _Mer_ lin ?" the sorcerer nodded but stayed tensed. "I thank , I was telling..." and he threw a look at Merlin, clearly telling that if he spoke again, he wouldn't mind throwing him by the window. "Morgaine came with her dagger and walked toward me and from her look, I could tell it was my time .." he felt Guinevere squeeze her arms around him and her face buried in his neck, while his encircled her. "Morgana freed herself and while she could have run away, she knocked Morgaine. She saved my life. She deserves a second chance. _Everyone_ does. I know it will take some time to trust her again, and not everything is forgiven but we'll get there with time." Merlin opened the mouth, but Arthur cut him. "And yes, I know Morgana has magic but I want to believe that it's the heart of men that counts and not the magic they wield."

Merlin felt like he had received a punch in the guts.

A violent one, at that.

Had Arthur really said that?

Was it the key all along?

Show Arthur through the people he loved that magic could be a force for good?

Then..

Then maybe it was indeed time he told his secret.

Because he knew the friendship and affection Arthur had for him could make him open the eyes.

He looked up and found Gwen's eyes, smiling at him in that sweet way of hers.

Arthur turned around to Morgana and saw the tears shining in her eyes, he slightly bowed his head toward her and she gave him a teary smile.

She wanted to believe what he was saying so, so much.

She had never wanted something more in her life.

She was still confused about everything that was happening but...

God if she wanted to believe him.

Gwen took a deep breath and receded from Arthur, looking at Morgana.

"Do you really trust her, Arthur?"

"I do."

She nodded.

"Then I trust your judgement." she ended softly, smiling tentatively at Morgana. "I believe in second chances, too."

Morgana bowed her head at her softly, a small smile on her lips.

"Ladies, we do have to go." cut Arthur and Gwen smiled one last time at Morgana before leaving toward Arthur, she took his hand and squeezed it hard, while he put an arm around her shoulder tenderly, before laying a kiss in her curls.

"Thank you." he breathed and she smiled.

"You trust her Arthur, and as I trust _you_ , then I trust her too."

He laughed and brought her closer to him.

On her side, Morgana walked, trying to avoid Merlin's stare.

This one didn't know _how_ to react.

He couldn't just trust her.

He knew too much for that.

He wasn't the trusting bo he used to be and Morgana had done so much wrong...

Could she really be redempted?

Suddenly, a sentence came back to his mind.

' _Someone you surely not expected to see amongst you again... But be warned, young friends, in that the future will depend only on the way you_ welcome _it_.'

He had already gave up on Morgana once and she threw herself at Morgause.

He knew Arthur blamed himself but truth was, that one was on the warlock.

And he knew it.

Had to live with it every day.

Her betrayal had broken Arthur's heart.

And his own.

And Gwen's.

He had never forgiven himself for that.

And now, he had _his_ chance to fix his mistakes once for all.

He then stopped Morgana by the arm and she stared at him with that piece of fear in her eyes, he then held her a hand and tried to smile while her expression was now one of total surprise and if he was honest, a bit of fear he couldn't quite understand.

"Welcome back." he breathed and she stared at him, trying to know if he meant it before finally shaking his hand, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Merlin."

And she thought...

Maybe she could do this with time,

Trusting him again.

The four young adults resumed their walk, but seemed to sink deeper in the Castle.

"I don't understand ..." muttered Arthur.

"Things are not what they seem..." muttered Merlin and Morgana stared at him, puzzled. "Let's go this way !" he said, cutting all questions, and he headed the lead of the expedition, ignoring Arthur's anger stare who muttered something about the fact he was the King ...

"I thought I lost you."

The sweet voice of Guinevere pulled him out of his thoughts and he stared down at her, she looked up through her long lashes before looking down again.

"You will never lose me Guinevere. I swear it to you."

"You can't swear me that..." he heard her voice break and felt his heart stop.

He then checked that Merlin and Morgana were always walking in front of them, before he stopped grabbing Guinevere at the same time.

She still didn't look at him,

"I will always be with you my love, no matter what happens." he took her hand and squeezed it before laying it on her heart, "there."

She looked up at him and he saw what he feared, tears.

She pressed herself against him then, for a few seconds before pulling away and wiping her tears.

"Arthur, you have to understand... When I thought you were dead, I... I really... Everything stopped and something died inside of me. I can't explain it, it's like my heart was shredding to pieces but I was forced to try to live with it anyway."

They resumed walking and Arthur didn't answer right away.

"I'll do what has to be done to protect you." and then he added softly,"But ... you have to promise, if anything happen to me, I want you to move on Guinevere. I only want you to be happy."

"I couldn't."

She was shaking desperately her head and again he stopped and cupped her face in his hand, his thumbs stroking her cheeks tenderly.

The tears were rolling down her face now.

"Listen to me my love, you must promise me. You must."

Their eyes locked and she tilted her head.

"Would you... would you move on if something was happening to _me_?"

"You know that I wouldn't ..." he breathed, closing his eyes because the only idea of losing Guinevere in a permanent way was too much for him to bear.

"Then don't ask me to do it."

He opened his eyes and stared at her a few seconds, before he sighed and kissed her slowly.

They resumed their walking, one against the other, ready to face whatever would be happening.

* * *

Morgaine was walking with difficulty in the corridors.

They couldn't be gone.

This castle was a labyrinth.

She would find them and she would kill them.

She would accomplish her revenge...

Morgaine felt anger spread into her, she would start by Morgana.

She had put her patience at stake for way too much time...

* * *

Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana walked through a door and found themselves in a huge room.

"Where are we ?" asked Gwen,

"It's a ritual room," answered gently Morgana, looking around. "No matter the size of magic out there, it can't reach this room for it _is_ magic itself.""

Arthur seemed to think.

"Which means ?"

"We could stay here and think of a plan ?" started Merlin.

"We don't have _time_." said Morgana, "Morgaine could arrive at any moments !"

"But I thought you neutralized her ?"

"Knocked her out would be the word."

"And why haven't you tied her ?"

"Merlin !" screamed Arthur, "She just tried to kill us, we didn't think that this damn castle were enchanted ! We thought we would be out in less time that it needed to be said... "

"How _wrong_ you were."

They all turned around toward the voice who just spoke and with a protective gesture, Arthur put Gwen behind him and took his sword.

Morgana and Merlin walked forward too.

Common ennemies made great allies.

"So, all of you are here then ?"

"You lost Morgaine..." breathed Merlin,

"Oh no Emrys, it's where you're wrong about."

She walked forward again and her eyes became gold, before four dagger happened to them over but they dropped as quickly and Arthur raised his eyes to Morgana, the hand raised.

It was the second time she had saved his life _today_...

And it was so strange...

She didn't even have to think about it.

It was like an old reflex coming back to her.

So strange, indeed...

"Oh, the great Morgana Pendragon." chuckled Morgaine. "So, you joined their side then ? Very interesting ..." she started to walk around them, "Do you really think they will forgive you ? "four others dagger came but Morgana stopped them right away.

"I don't expect someone like you to understand a thing about _redemption_." hissed Arthur and Morgana held back a smile.

"And what about Morgause ?" asked Morgaine and Morgana paled. " What would she tell ?"

"Morgause was a heartless demon" hissed again Arthur but Morgana had paled and another four daggers were coming ...

...

...

"MERLIN!" screamed Arthur, opening wide eyes, walking away from his friend, the hand raised, the daggers on the ground. "What ... what..."

Morgana looked down, Gwen too, a few seconds, before Morgaine said.

"So you didn't know ? Your great friend, a _sorcerer_."

Arthur couldn't think.

He couldn't.

Merlin.

His friend.

The only one he had...

A sorcered?

No.

No, he couldn't have been that blind.

It wasn't possible.

"It ... It can't be, Merlin tell her that this is not possible."

But Merlin didn't answer, he saw the tears in his best friend's eyes and could not hold his.

"I'm _so_ sorry Arthur..."

"No."

"I wanted to tell you..."

" _No_."

"I only used it in order to protect you ..."

Arthur stared at him, the anger spreading into his body when he heard Guinevere's voice whisper in his ear as a sort of conscience.

"Please, Arthur. Listen to him."

"And why would I?" he asked, betrayal stinging him.

"Because I think on some level, you always knew."

That stopped him.

His eyes widened.

"What?"

"I beg you Arthur, _remember_." she said softly again.

He turned around toward her and saw Morgana watching him with interest, while Morgaine seemed to enjoy it a lot.

"Remember," she said again, "All these incurables wounds you survived, remember all these branches falling on opponents oddly at the best time, remember all these times you came to me saying you felt like someone was _protecting_ you..."

A silence and Arthur was remembering it all.

Was it possible?

Could it be?

" _Mer_ lin ?" asked the King and Gwen sketched a smile, stroking his forearm.

"Yes Arthur, _Merlin_. He is not just a servant, nor an incredible and loyal friend but he _protected_ you Arthur. He protected _all_ of us..."

Morgana paled.

 _Almost_ all.

And then, suddenly, all went clear.

It was like a flash.

Merlin's priority had always been Arthur's safety.

And what if ...

What if that day, he had poisonned her in order to save him...

But why her ?

 _Why_?

She saw Arthur calm down, his face was no longer tensed but rather pensive.

He walked closer to Merlin and the young sorcerer didn't move.

Arthur looked one last time toward Guinevere, then his friend and she saw his chest rise at a high rate before he, in a quick gesture, took him in his arms briefly, patting his back.

Arthur then receded and tears were shining in his eyes, while Merlin's eyes widened.

Well, this he had not expected.

But then again, Arthur was ready to accept Morgana with her magic, he could rally to the thought Merlin was a sorcerer too.

He just needed some time to get used to the idea...

But in the mean time...

"My old friend." he said. "All these times I was saved, all these times _you_ saved me... I see it now, all that you have done, for me, for Camelot... For this Kingdome you're helping me build..."

Merlin's cheek were filled by tears as the men were standing face to face.

"I wanted to say, something I never said to you before... _thank you_."

Some applauses were heard behind them, and they all jumped.

In the shock of the revelation, they had forgotten the danger in which they were ...

"I'm bored." said suddenly Morgaine, "And when I'm bored..."

Her eyes became gold and a golden dagger was sent toward Morgana but the young woman, upset by what she thought she had found out about _that_ day where Merlin poisonned her and all changed in her mind, didn't see anything ...

Then, it all happened quickly.

She vaguely heard Arthur scream her name, then she felt dragging back and this time, she heard Guinevere scream...

When she turned around, she felt frozen in the bottom of herself.

" _No_..." she whispered, "no... no no no no no no..."

"ARTHUR !" screamed Guinevere, throwing herself at his side.

On his side, Merlin stared at his friend.

His friend who just accepted him, a sword in the stomach, the head on his fiancée's knees, he saw Morgana throw herself at his side too, with horrified eyes and he saw Morgaine, _laughing_.

And then ...

Then he felt _something_.

Something foreign, which came from the bottom of himself...

Something _strong_.

Something _powerful._

Something... _magical._


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly, a bright light lit them and Morgaine lost her smile.

Gwen and Morgana turned around at the same time and a scream escaped them.

 _Merlin_.

It was Merlin who litteraly shone...

"What's happening ?" whispered Arthur.

Gwen let out a whimper then and with a shaking hand she pushed some damp hair away from his forehead.

"Nothing my love, Nothing. Keep your strenght, don't tired yourself talking..."

"Guinevere ..." he breathed. "I want you to know..."

"No." she interrupted him and he locked his bright blue eyes in hers. "We will, we will save you."

She threw a hopeless look toward Morgana who returned it before laying her eyes on her brother and taking one of his hand,

She couldn't believe she would have wanted him dead more than anything ten hours ago and now she was desperately praying for him to survive.

Yet again, she would never have guessed he would take a blow for her.

The old Arthur would have done that for the old Morgana...

Had they really not changed that much, in the end?

"Why did you do that, you arrogant prat... Why ?" her voice broke.

A slight smile escaped the King and he closed his eyes a few seconds, the tiredness heavier by the minutes.

"Morgana... You saved my life twice, I couldn't let you be the hero ! I..." he coughed then and Gwen was horrified seeing blood coming out of his mouth, "I want to believe that we can be friends, again."

Morgana's heart broke.

"We are, Arthur."

He smiled and opened the mouth, tried to speak but more blood escaped.

"Shush Arthur," Gwen then said, stroking his hair again. "Everything will be alright..."

"You lost Morgaine." said Merlin.

He opened his eyes and saw her stare at him, frightened.

"You lost." he said again in a cold voice and then screamed some words in a foreign language and the young woman was thrown away, in the other corner of the room.

He walked closer slowly and saw her keeping her eyes open with difficulty,

"All I wanted ..." she whispered, "was to get revenge for my sister."

Merlin shook his head and in the light which was still surrounding him, she saw a strange shadow and gasped.

Merlin turned around but didn't see anything.

Morgaine raised a scared finger toward him.

"You... An old man... behind you ... As if he were .. a part of you."

Merlin then smiled, but not to her.

"An old friend." was all he said.

At this time, he felt a danger come to him and in a flicker of a look, he stopped it.

"Do you really think you can beat me ? " he then asked, "I'm the greatest sorcerer of all time."

Merlin wasn't someone arrogant.

But she had hurt his best friend.

She had gone way too far _._

She had to pay.

* * *

"I'm so sorry ..."

"Morg _ana_..."

And she found that she meant it.

She really did.

He had to know.

If he was to die...

He had to know.

She really was sorry.

"For all that I've done to you." her breath stuck in her throat. "Arthur, you can't die. You gave me a second chance when no one else would have consider it..." he smiled sadly and squeezed her hand as she added, " There will never be another like you."

"You're gonna be okay my dear sister, you're a Pendragon, a warrior. You'll get back on your feet... on a path of light, hopefully."

"I promise."

Their eyes locked.

"If this is the last time we see each other, I am glad it was this one."

She let out a sob and he squeezed Morgana's hand before taking Guinevere's and laying it against his heart, she had to hold on a cry when she felt it beat weakly.

"Guinevere..." he whispered.

With horror, the two women had noticed that when Arthur closed his eyes, it closed a little longer each time...

"I'm here..." she said in a small voice.

"Remember your promise.."

"I didn't promise anything."

He squeezed her hand harder.

"I love you. I..." he winced with the pain, "I want you to be happy..."

"Arthur..."

She was sobbing hysterically and couldn't calm herself.

Arthur then opened the eyes with difficulty and in a superhuman effort and an especially painful one, he raised a hand toward her nape drawing her toward him.

Their lips met and Gwen closed her eyes, printing the reminder of these warm and tender lips she loved above anything...

They pulled away and his hand fell, while she whispered against his lips.

"I will always love you..."

A slight smile lit up his face and he squeezed her hand harder.

Gwen looked at Morgana and they were both horrified.

* * *

"Emrys..."

Merlin looked at her a few seconds then raised his hand toward her,

"I'm sorry Morgaine..."

The young woman raised her hand but too weak after Morgana's blow and her fall, she sighed and dropped it.

Tears in his eyes, Merlin waited a few seconds again he had never killed in cold blood with someone who was too weak to defend herself...

Suddenly, he screamed and fell to his knees with a dagger planted on his calf and he screamed with pain while Morgaine got up.

"Did you really think I would go without a fight ? "

"Oh." smirked Merlin and she frowned, "I wasn't expecting any less from you. "

And on these words, he looked up at her and she saw his eyes gold before falling on the ground, dead.

Merlin then felt a huge tiredness seize him and he fell on the ground, the light leaving him.

He winced feeling the pain in his calf but, hearing Gwen's and Morgana's whimpers, his heart stopped.

Arthur was right there _,_ dying.

Crawling, he then joined them...

"I beg you..." whispered Gwen, approaching her face toward his and Morgana stared at them, helpless, letting them enjoy the last few moments together they had. "You have to stay with me, my love ... We have our future ahead of us. We'll get married, and have children and grow old together and-"

"Guine..." he said hardly, his breathing had quickened, he was pale, way too pale...

"You can't die. I need you."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

With difficulty, Arthur then opened his eyes a few seconds, feeling himself leave, to look at the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.

He found the strenght to smile, before his eyes closed ...

Morgana let out a scream, seeing him plunging into unconsciousness and Gwen totally freaked out,

"Arthur ? ARTHUR ?" she stroked his hair, his forehead, his cheeks, his face, "My love ? No. No..." she sobbed and then turned herself, "Merlin ? MERLIN ?"

"I'm here Gwen."

Merlin looked at his friend and tears pricked at his eyes.

No.

It couldn't be.

He didn't even have time to say goodbye to him...

"Do something..." Gwen's voice broke, "You have to save him."

Merlin looked down and tried, his eyes flashed gold again and again.

Nothing.

"I have no power on this advanced wound Gwen. I... I'm sorry..."

And his world was crashing.

What was the use of such power if he couldn't save the people he loved?

"No."

"I..."

"But _I_ do." breathed Morgana in a barely audible voice.

Gwen and Merlin turned around toward her at the same time.

Morgana was staring at Arthur, with a decided face, eyes shinning with determination.

And Merlin froze.

She looked so much like the Morgana they used to know...

One couldn't tell the last years happened.

And then his eyes widened when he realized what she had in mind.

"You can't mean _that_ ," breathed Merlin. "It's way too dangerous..."

"It doesn't matter if it can bring him back !" then moaned Gwen, leaning her forehead on his...

A tear rolled down Morgana's cheek and she turned toward Merlin.

"You know I _can_ do it."

"Morgana..."

"I just need an extra-energy."

"You can't do that ! " interrupted Merlin, "You could lose your life..."

She smiled sadly.

"What life, Merlin? I have nothing and no one. The only alive I felt in years was a few hours ago." her voice broke, her eyes on Arthur again. "Arthur gave me a chance Merlin, he gave back my life to me at the very moment where in this dark cell, he showed me a way toward the light. He sacrificed his life for me. If there is, if only _one_ way to bring him back, I'm in."

Merlin nodded, seriously.

"Take mine." breathed Gwen, getting up of his beloved's body his pulse was weak, they had to hurry up...

"What are you talking about ?"

"Borrow my energy."

"Gwen," said Merlin gently, "You could die..."

" BUT I DON'T CARE ! " shouted then Gwen, looking up and they both saw the hopelessness in there. "I can't let him die. Without him, my life... I don't even want to live it."

Morgana nodded and held a hand toward Gwen who took it without hesitation, before the witch put it on Arthur's heart.

"It's an old ritual Gwen, that I learnt with Morgause on the Isle of the Blessed. It could only be done by High Priestess of the Old Religion and I have to warn you, I'm not sure to be powerful enough to succeed on my own..."

Gwen tried to choke out a sob before say, in a broken voice, her eyes didn't leaving Arthur.

"Try, please."

Morgana agreed and closed her eyes.

"Wait !" exclaimed Merlin and she opened them, staring at him with disbelief while he laid his hand on top of hers. "I don't have much, but I could be useful..."

For the first time in years, she smiled genuinely at him and took his hand before put it on the top of Gwen's and hers.

Morgana then closed her eyes, trying to feel the magic in her...

Some weird words came out of her mouth, and she repeated them again and again,but nothing seemed to happen..

She focused _harder_ and resumed.

Arthur.

His smile, his laugh, their hide and seeks in the Castle when they were kids, Uther grounding them because they made fun of members of the Council and her sneaking up into her brother's room to share secrets or to sleep after a nightmare, their banter, their arguments, their hugs, their good and bad moments, the way he always stood up for her to his father, and the way she always supported his decisions no matter what, their moment in the cell...

_Everything._

For the first time in years, she let her feelings entirely consume her.

This time, she felt herself thrill with energy and a halo of light surrounded them letting a cry of surprised escape Gwen's mouth.

Finally, Morgana let go of their hands and had to lean on the floor, exhausted.

"Are you okay ?" whispered Merlin, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You just did something very brave ..."

She looked up, her vision blurred, and saw him very pale too ready to pass out.

But he was looking at her like she was an entirely different person.

No,

Scratch that.

He was looking at her like he used to.

"Did it work ?" she noticed her voice was hoarse all of a sudden.

Gwen laid Arthur's head gently on the floor and then went lay a ear on Arthur's heart, searching for a pulse.

She got up and Morgana whimpered while Merlin felt himself die.

Something just broke up in Gwen's eyes while she let out a scream and buried her face in Arthur's chest.

Hoping to disappear in it.

Forever.

He couldn't be dead.

Merlin couldn't hold back the sob that took him, same as Morgana, and the three of them was standing there, crying the man they all lost...

...

...

...

...

"Guinevere..." a weak voice could be heard

Gwen got up right away, her breathing quickening, hope seizing her...

" _Arthur_ ?" she breathed and she thought she would die when his eyelids opened, letting see his wonderful blue eyes which directly landed on her.

"My Guinevere ..."

Some hysterical sobs took her, from joy this time.

And she looked toward her two friends, who the tears of joy had remplaced the tears of mourning too.

"You did it..." she breathed toward Morgana, who didn't believe her eyes.

She opened the mouth then closed it again and again.

Arthur turned his face toward his sister and smiled at her,

"You saved me again, didn't you ?"

"Actually, everyone did..." she answered, modestly.

She couldn't handle them being so grateful.

It was too much...

It felt too good.

"Thank you, Morgana." Arthur said again.

A teary laugh was then given him and he turned his attention toward Merlin,

"Are you crying _Mer_ lin ?"

"I've got... a dust in the eye."

"A big dust then,"

"Yes."

"In both of your eyes ?"

"Shut up Dollop Head." breathed Merlin and he couldn't help the affectionate laugh that escaped his lips.

Arthur laughed too and tried to sit, helped by Guinevere.

Once at her level, he laid his hands on her cheeks and she plunged her brown eyes in his, her heart didn't quite succeed to believe he was there, in front of her, _alive_.

"My love," he whispered before leant in slowly and kiss her tenderly, "I'm here..." And then, he felt her shake, shake from all her being and she crumbled, in his arms.

Crying the fear she had had, crying of relief, nestling herself in his comforting arms...

* * *

Later, Arthur looked at Gwen nestled against his chest with her little body glued to his, a hand on his heart as if to check it was _still_ beating.

He tenderly smiled at that and looked at the other side, seeing Morgana, asleep too, the more serene look she had had for years.

No nightmares yet.

He would be on the lookout for that, now.

That was what had started it all and he wouldn't let her down again.

He searched for his best friend and found him, at the window.

Arthur then laid a small kiss on Gwen's forehead and pulled away slightly from her, trying not to wake up her.

He got up, and still without a noise,walked toward his friend.

"Merlin ?"

"I think I know how to get out of here. The doors _aren't_ doors. In order to get out," he opened a window and they both let out a little cry of surprise, seeing a stair in front of them, "we just have to open a _window_." he ended, closing it.

He then turned toward Arthur and took a deep breath,

"I'm sorry Arthur, for not having told you sooner."

A silence settled where they both looked by the window.

"Why didn't you tell me ?" asked sadly the King,

"I didn't want to put you in a harsh situation..."

The King smiled and looked down.

When he looked up, he saw Merlin looking at Morgana.

"What will you do with her ?"

"I think Morgana proved she was worthy of our trust Merlin, she brought me back from the dead, for once."

"You weren't _exactly_ dead." corrected Merlin.

"Perhaps, but I would be if she had not saved my life. So, I'll forgive her, openly. And I will make her a Lady of Camelot again. And then, I will see where things go from there. We'll see if trusting her again can make her choose to come back to us for good."

Merlin hummed, pensive.

"What is on your mind?" asked Arthur,

"Nothing."

"Come on, I know you too well for that."

Merlin chuckled and then tensed a bit,

"And what about..." he hesitated, "magic ?"

He saw Arthur swallowed and whispered in a barely audible voice before going away toward Guinevere, who was fussing in her sleep.

"Well... _maybe_ it's time for the laws to change."

He left and guessed, even without seeing it, the _stupid_ smile on Merlin's face.

"Stop smiling like an idiot, Merlin."

"As you wish, clotpole."

Arthur shook his head, laughing and then quickly got closer to Guinevere and squeezed her in his arms.

"I'm here. I'm here my love, you have had a nightmare but everything's okay..."

She slowly opened her eyes and again, laid a hand on his heart, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Everything will be fine Guinevere, it's over." he whispered and he felt her nestling against him, before she whispered as to convince herself after all they've been through, "It's over..."

* * *

The next morning, Morgana woke up first and smiled, seeing her friends still asleep.

Her _friends_ ?

Was she really allowed to call them that ?

Had she really the right, after all she had done ?

Were they her friends after all that they had done to her.

God, she didn't know.

She wanted things to be the way they were before...

But could they?

The best she could do now was leave, leave and make herself forget.

Have a quiet life, maybe find the Druids, try to find the person she was once again...

She then got up and wiped a tear on her cheek before heading toward the door.

"Where are you going ?"

She turned around to see Arthur behind her, Guinevere by his side, Merlin behind.

"I... I thought you were sleeping."

"This doesn't answer my question Morgana," he said gently.

She looked down.

"I don't want to be a burden for you. And I ... don't deserve ..." her voice broke by the tears. "I don't know who I am anymore, Arthur."

"Morgana..." he breathed, before walking toward her a little. "I know who you are. I've always known." a tear rolled down her cheek, "And I trust you will find yourself again, with us."

"Arthur..."

You saved my life. I am grateful to you, just like I'm grateful to Merlin."

"So, you're grateful to me, then?" asked Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes and Morgana let a small sad laugh escaping her lips.

"Anyway, I think that everybody in here will agree with what I have to say." he said, turning briefly toward the two person by his side, "I want you to come back to Camelot with us."

"But... But..."

"No Morgana, you will be openly forgiven."

"No Arthur..."

He couldn't do that.

"I'm the King dear sister, I do what I want to do. And he pleases me, having you by my side."

She looked up at him, then at Gwen who sweetly smiled, and toward Merlin, who nodded.

And then...

Then, blame the emotions, the tiredness, the diziness of the huge spell she had to perform or the feeling of feeling things again...

But she did something she had not done in years.

She walked the steps separating them...

And hugged Arthur.

He laughed and squeezed her, before they pulled away.

"Thank you _so_ much. You wont regret this.e

"I know Morgana." smiled the King, "And even better, I don't doubt it for a second."

And he found out that he really didn't.

* * *

They were all ready to leave, Gwen was holding Arthur's hand tight in hers continuing to be amazed of its heat, continuing to be amazed of having him by her side, alive...

Merlin opened the window and at the moment when Arthur was pulling her at the opening, she made him sign to go first, he looked at her, puzzled and suddenly, seeing Morgana behind, he understood.

They understood each other.

He then leant in and kissed her knuckles he was holding, before joining Merlin.

Gwen walked toward Morgana, and they walked side by side, before passing through the opening.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did."

Morgana slightly shook her head,

"Gwen..."

"No Morgana. You brought Arthur back to me."

The look of the young woman laid on the man she loved busy in bullying Merlin a few steps in front of them and she felt her heart overwhelmed by gratitude toward the young witch.

"What ... what you did..." she felt tears pricked at her eyes. "You returned him to me and ... you ... you can't know how much I ..." she sighed deeply. "I couldn't have lived without him. What you just did Morgana," she looked at the young woman, who returned her stare, tears in her eyes too. "It erased absolutely everything that happened between us. The counters are reset."

"Wh... What ?"

"You heard me, and I talk in the name of everyone. We could never thank you enough for what you did. So, it's like the last years didn't exist..."

"You can't do that ..." breathed Morgana, "All... All those _things_ that I've done... I understand it will take time and I am ready to regain your trust."

Gwen stopped and took her friend's hands,

"Past Morgana. Past and nothing but _past_. You saved Arthur. He was dead and you brought him back. Nothing can top that."

Morgana smiled then and understood, understood that taking Arthur's chance, she had _finally_ made the right choice.

* * *

Finally, following Merlin's advised counsels, they achieved the Castle door and once outside, all breathed.

It was over, _truly_ over ...

They walked a little and made a fire, preparing the camp for the night before starting a rough walk toward Camelot.

Arthur and Guinevere left searching for some wood, an excuse to spend some time together while Merlin and Morgana found themselves in front of the fire, _alone_ for the first time.

"Merlin..." started Morgana, hesitant.

"No." interrupted Merlin, "Me first, Morgana." and he had thought a lot about what he was about to say. "I ... I'm sorry for what I did to you this day, in the throne room. But I have to explain... Morgause, Morgause had enchanted you and _you_ were the cause of the spell and I ... I couldn't let Arthur die... I should have find another way but I didn't had the time and I know it doesn't change a thing but... I am _truly_ sorry for that."

"I know..." breathed Morgana, and when he stared at her, her bright emerald eyes were again filled with tears, "I got it." she looked down, "Too late and I wish you would have told me but ... I understand _why_ you did what you did."

A slight silence came before Morgana whispered, in a barely audible voice.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me Merlin ?"

He sighed.

 _Why_ ?

He had not the answer himself.

But he knew, deep in himself, that things would have been _different_ if he had told her his secret, if he had helped her, if he had showed her that magic could be a force for _good._

"I don't know Morgana..."

"I understand." she said then, and she truly did.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen was walking side by side in a comforting silence, her nestled against him.

Finally, he stopped and stared at her.

"What is it? " she asked, worried, "Are you ok ?"

He tenderly smiled and put a curl back behind her ear before stroke her cheek.

"Everything's alright my love. Just... I really intend to marry you, you know. At least once."

She smiled and leant against his hand.

"Without interruption ? Without drama ?"

"I swear it to you." he laughed, "Just you" he got closer, "And me" a little more, " _Forever..."_ she smiled and he closed the gap between them in a tender kiss.

They returned to the fire camp, hand in hand, the wood forgotten, the head full with delicious promises...

* * *

Once arrived, they stopped a few seconds and Arthur laid an arm around his fiancée's shoulder, bringing her closer to him while she laid a hand on his chest.

They watched as Merlin was trying to shape the smoke with his powers, making it look like a Dragon, well, _trying_ to make it look like a Dragon and they saw Morgana watched him with an amused smile.

Arthur looked at Guinevere and she raised her chocolate's eyes toward him.

"I love you." he breathed.

"I love you too Arthur, more than anything in the world."

He smiled and she buried her face in his shoulder while he kissed her hair, before Morgana's clear _laugh_ échoed in the forest.

The two lovers turned around immediatly toward the scene, where Merlin was, covered in soot,and Morgana laughed, and laughed...

"I hadn't heard her laugh so genuinely in years..." whispered Arthur, amazed at seeing his sister truly laugh, a _true_ and _genuine_ laugh.

"What will you do about magic ?" asked Guinevere.

Arthur seemed to think and his eyes landed on the man he considered as his brother, his bestfriend.

"Merlin saved my life more time than I could say, Morgana just did it. They proved me that magic can be a force for goodness. I'm going to do what my father was never brave enough to ..."

Gwen looked up at him and saw his decided eyes, she was so proud of him right now...

"I'm going to restore magic in Camelot."


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, they reached Camelot's area and they felt Morgana tensed.

She knew what was awaiting her.

Distrust.

Hatred.

And she knew she deserved all of this, but truth was?

She also fet distrust and hatred towards Camelot and its people.

And how messed up was this, when Camelot had been her home since she was a child.

Arthur looked at her and seemed to notice her trouble because he walked closer to her and squeezed her shoulder gently,

"Everything's gonna be alright Morgana."

She scoffed gently.

"I don't know."

Seeing Camelot again...

"With time, it will." he said again.

And God, she wanted to believe him.

"Okay." she breathed, looking up and smiling softly. (It felt strange, to smile again. Good strange, though.) Merlin smiled at her too, nodding and she knew he agreed with the King.

Well, at least she had two people on her side.

She chuckled soflty.

This sounded promising.

Arthur and Gwen were walking a bit behind Merlin and Morgana, her hand in his.

"When do you want us to be married ?" Arthur then asked and she laughed, a sweet thing that warmed his heart like nothing did.

"Would you be impatient my lord ?"

He laughed and pulled her closer to him before tenderly breathing in her ear,

"What would you say we get married tomorrow ?"

"Arthur !" she screamed, pulling herself away, "Tomorrow ? How could we have time to plan everything? This is madness! Even for you."

She raised an eyebrow and he laughed again.

God, he seemed so happy.

She loved him so much like that.

"Yes. I've been waiting long enough. I want you to be my wife, tomorrow. I don't care about anything else than you and me, and some of the people we love. Nothing else matters."

Gwen was lost on him, thoughtful.

"I want that, too." she whispered back, squeezing his hand.

"So what do you say, then?"

She thought about it for a few seconds and then smiled brightly,

"I say let's make you my husband, Arthur Pendragon."

He smiled brightly and stopped, bringing her with him to kiss her tenderly.

"You don't have to be scared Morgana." a voice cut her thoughts and she jumped, looked at Merlin and tried a smile.

But she couldn't help what was out of her mouth next...

"Of course not." she snarled. "After all, the number one enemy walking in the Camelot without any protection whatsoever, I guess I should feel perfectly safe. Thank you, Merlin."

"That's not what I meant."

They walked in silence then, until he added soflty.

"What I meant was, Arthur will make it official as soon as we arrive in Camelot and until then, he'll keep you safe. I promise."

She took a deep breath and nodded, knowing his words to be true.

And again, it was so weird how easy it was for her to trust Arthur again.

Like muscle memory.

She took a deep breath again.

"I know." she admitted, "But while we are waiting for that, people will still want my head."

Merlin looked down.

"Everything will be alright." he said again.

They had to figure something out.

Morgana had been killing and terrorizing the citizens of Camelot for years...

It was a very real possibility that they woudn't be pleased she was there.

Arthur would have to convince them, and hope their love and respect for him was enough.

* * *

They walked in Camelot, all four of them together and people stopped and gasped, started pointing fingers and some screamed and ran when they recognized Morgana was with their King.

She looked around, afraid and Arthur walked closer to her.

"It's going to be fine." he whispered and she nodded.

But this feeling?

This feeling of fear...

Of being chased?

She knew it.

Actually this was all she knew.

And she couldn't live like that anymore.

Some of the people that had left came back with pitchforks.

She froze and stopped.

And then the people pointed at her and threw their pitchfork at her.

Dozens of them.

She raised the hand but wasn't quick enough due to the surprise and the pitchforks would have get to her if an invisible wall had not stopped it.

She turned around and Merlin's eyes were gold.

"Thank you." she whispered and he smiled.

And now people were gasping because the King manservant had used magic and their King didn't move.

What the hell was happening?

Nothing could be heard and then Arthur walked forward,

"Please people of Camelot, listen to me. An official announcement will be done later in the day. There is much that you don't know about what happened while we were away. Now, I know that a lot of don't want to see the Lady Morgana here again, but if she is there is a reason. In awaiting my explication to you all, any attack on her person will be seen as an attack against the Crown. She is my guest. As for magic, this will also be part of my annoucement so please, be patient for a little while longer."

People started whispering but most of them bowed and cleared the path.

Arthur bowed to them too and they resumed walking.

"Thank you for that." breathed Morgana and he smiled at her, that impish smile he always had since he was a boy.

"I told you Morgana that if you chose this path with us, I'd help you. I'm a man of my word."

She smiled.

Once in the courtyard, they reached the stairs when they saw Mithian and Paul running to them.

"Oh my God Arthur !" screamed the young Princess "I thought you were dead and-" a scream escaped her when she recognized Morgana.

"You..." grunted Paul, picking his sword and raising it, preparing himself to strike it down on the young witch.

But his blade encountered another one.

He raised his eyes and saw Arthur.

"What?"

"Lower your sword." said firmly the King.

"She is an evil with!"

"I said, lower your sword." he said again.

Paul hesitated.

"But..."

"Do it and let me explain inside."

Paul lowered his sword and Arthur did too before he brought them to his Chambers; Paul was still schocked about what had just happened and Mithian saw it, gently took his hand and they all came in the Chambers.

Once inside and the door closed, Arthur talked again.

"I know this is difficult for you to understand, but Morgana proved herself worthy of my trust during our time away."

Paul scoffed, eyes wide.

"And how could that possibly be?" he said, outraged. "She deserves to burn for what she did."

Morgana swallowed.

But Arthur didn't back down.

"I understand your concern." he said again because he was aware people would be hard to convince but he had faith. "But Morgana saved my life, Paul. Twice." he saw the young man stared at him with wide eyes while Mithian was frowning, head tilted.

"And that is enough to welcome her back after the horrors she's done?!"

"She made bad decisions, yes." Paul scoffed again. "But, we all do. Does that mean we don't deserve a second chance to do things right?"

Paul frowned.

"None of our decisions killed innocent people."

Arthur sighed.

"Perhaps. But I believe one is never too lost to get redemption."

"You're bloody naive, then."

"Paul." then said firmly the King. "She actually saved me three times. Once when we escaped the dungeon, a second time while we were facing Morgaine and a third time when I was almost dead. I am the King of Camelot. I make decisions here and I decide that Morgana deserves a second chance. My word is final and I am sorry if you don't agree but nothing you could say would change the fact that I am about to announce she is no longer an ennemy of Camelot."

A silence.

"Are you all fine with that ?" whispered Paul toward the two others.

Gwen walked forward and tied her fingers with Arthur's, making him look tenderly toward her.

"Yes, Paul. And believe me when I say that I would be the one here with Arthur who would have a reason to be really mad and angry towards Morgana. We both suffered so much because of what she did, but I believe that we did our fair share of bad decisions." He was about to speak but she cut him. "But, this was our past. I saw Arthur died in my arms and I saw Morgana bring him back, even if she knew the spell alone could have killed her. The Morgana from days ago wouldn't have done that and wouldn't have been worthy of our forgiveness, but the Morgana of now is."

Paul looked at them like he couldn't believe it.

And then he glared at Morgana and left.

Mithian stared at them, frowning slightly before she left too.

Arthur sighed and felt Guinevere tightened her hold on his hand as he ran a hand on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked Morgana.

She nodded, a bit pale.

"Are you?"

"Yes." he answered, "We knew this would not be easy, Morgana. But with time, you'll get back the person you were and people will come to realize that. In the mean time, I'll protect you. No matter what."

He then turned around to Merlin,

"Merlin, summon the Council and asked them to summon the people. I want to make an official annoucement as soon as possible."

Merlin nodded then walked away, before the King turned around toward Morgana.

"You can go back to your Chamber Morgana, you'll be safe there, I promise to you."

Her eyes widened.

She paled and he didn't understand why, until...

"Did you really keep my room?"

He smiled softly and nodded, blushing slightly.

"I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to the memories."

She smiled, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm glad to be back."

And she found out that for the first time since she set foot on Camelot,

She really meant it.

"I'm glad to see you back, too."

* * *

Once everybody gone, Arthur ran another hand through his hair and sighed again.

This would be a difficult speech to give, and he would have to find the right words to convince his Council and his people."Arthur ?"He jumped and turned had forgotten Guinevere was still there, he thought she had left with Merlin."I made the right call, didn't I?"

He needed her advice.

Relied on it.

She smiled and walked to him, cupped his cheek and looked at him until their eyes locked.

"You did. You're so brave, Arthur. And I am so very proud of the man you are, of the King you are."

He smiled and leant in, kissing her.

Again and again.

Until someone knocked at the door.

"Don't come." he muttered without stop kissing all the parts of Gwen he could reach, she let out a small cry when he found a sensitive spot on her neck, and he decided to stay there.

"Sire." Merlin's voice could be heard and Arthur sighed, "Whatever you are doing, whatever you and Gwen are doing-"

"SHUT UP MERLIN !" screamed then Arthur and Gwen jumped, making him laugh.

"They all are waiting for you. You can go talk from your balcony."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"The people, the Council, they are waiting your speech..."

"I said, I'll be there in a minute. Can you ask Morgana to come back? She's in her Chambers. I didn't know you'd be so quick to do as I asked ."

"I am a very efficient servant."

Arthur snorted loudly.

"I heard that!" said Merlin, outraged.

They heard Merlin leave, muttering about some King who was nothing but a Cabbage Head, and they both laughed.

Arthur then turned around toward Gwen and brought her closer to him, her hands still on his chest.

"Are you ready?"

He swallowed and leant his forehead on hers, thinking for a few seconds.

"I think I am."

"Then let's go, my King."

She pecked his lips and put back order in his hair tenderly, making him laugh.

And then, he knew what he needed to get through this.

Who he needed.

"Come with me." he breathed and her eyes widened,

"Arthur..." she shook her head.

"You'll be my Queen, I need your support by my side."

She hesitated and he saw it.

And then he receded and held her a hand,

"Please? You won't be the biggest news anyway." he tried a joke and she laughed.

"Do you really need me out there?"

"Really."

She took a deep breath and took his hand.

"Okay."

* * *

"And that is why," ended the King in the complete silence of his people and all of the members of the Council. Some were puzzled and some furious but he had not stopped and had told everything that had happened while they were away. "That is why, I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot" he took a deep breath and looked at Gwen who smiled sweetly at him and that gave him the courage he needed. "I hereby declare Morgana Pendragon to be officially forgiven."

The crowd then started fussing loudly and Arthur raised an arm to make them stop.

After a few minutes, they did.

He took another deep breath and walked to Morgana.

"Are you ready?"

She looked so afraid.

"I'm not sure."

"Trust me." he said, holding out his hand and she took another deep breath and nodded, taking his hand.

And then he walked to the front of the balcony and everything went quiet.

"I know this will take time to forgive and forget, but I know we can all make it. Morgana made some very bad decisions and she regrets them." Some started to fuss again and he asked for silence. "I know most of you see her as the Evil Morgana, but please try to remember her as she used to be. The Lady Morgana I knew always sticked for you people and sometimes paid the price with my late father. That Morgana still exists and with your help, we can have her back." No one had nothing to say to that so he took another deep breath. "Lady Morgana Pendragon, friend of Camelot."

For a few seconds, no reaction.

Then...

Little by little,

Some applauses could be heard; applause from people who had known the old Morgana and trusted their King's judgements ; people who also believed in second chances.

Not everyone was cheering - far from it, but the people doing so were doing it loudly and with all of their heart.

Arthur smiled.

They would be alright.

Morgana felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she waved with her free hand, trembling slightly.

Then she turned toward Arthur and mouthed a thank you, he kissed her hand gently and let her go.

And then he asked for silence again.

Time for the second annoucement and if people had been surprised about Morgana...

Well, this was even more surprising.

"I have another announcement to make." said the King seriously, "In the light of what just happened..." he seemed to hesitate and Gwen saw the blue of his eyes take a determinate ton after a while. "I've had the occasion to witness with my own eyes that all of the people wielding magic are not bad people." Everything went quiet once again. "Quite on the contrary, I've been saved by that magic again and again, without even knowing it. I do not believe magic to be the source of all our troubles anymore. There are evil sorcerers like there are evil men. That is my new truth." he swallowed. "So, I've made up my mind and this is final. I believe in a Camelot fair and just for everyone, where you can be happy and safe no matter who you are." he took another deep breath, "As of right now, magic is allowed in Camelot again."

A fly could have been heard.

Not a noise.

Everyone was frozen.

So Arthur talked again,

"Obviously, magic in Camelot will have to be under control. Control of people who know its power and understand its responsability. I believe - contrary to my late father, that magic can be a force of good and people with magic should be taught that, insteas of seeking refuge in darkness and revenge because they are afraid to be who they are." He smiled then, like he knew a big secret. "And I have thought about the perfect man for this job. Someone whith incredibly powerful powers. Someone who always protected me, even if I didn't always deserve it. Someone I trust with my life. Someone who understand the responsability that comes with such power, and has the heart to teach young sorcerers to become good people." and then he said, "My very own manservant, Merlin."

And then everything stopped.

Merlin's heart stopped then started beating so fast he felt a bit dizzy.

He opened wide eyes and looked at Arthur.

But the King, resumed,

"With this, I also want to point out his courage. He stayed and watched over me all the while not knowing what would have happened to him if he was discovered. "Arthur turned toward Merlin, who was blushing with pride and happiness. The King smiled. "Thank you. Sincerely. More than I can say with words." Merlin nodded, tears pricking at the back of his eyes. And then Arthur turned back to his people, "So that is why I have another annoucement to make." Arthur had trouble keeping his smile in check as he added, "As of right now, I hereby declare Merlin to be the official Councellor of the King, with as an added task the control of users of magic around the realm."

This time, the crowd exploded in applauses and shouts of happiness.

They loved Merlin, he was their friend, their neighbour, their colleague.

He deserved it.

Everyone knew and adored him.

This was great news.

The people present on the balcony left and Arthur dismissed the few opponents of what he had just said, making them clearly understood in what could only be call a very, very _Arthurly fashion_ , that he was the King and wouldn't take any comments from them.

He reached his friends and Morgana kissed his cheek, thanking him before he turned toward Merlin,"What did you just do ?"

"It was about damn time, don't you think?' smiled Arthur, holding him a hand, as equal finally.

A smile lit up Merlin's face and he shook the hand before saying.

"So should I deduce that I am not as useless as you like to say?"

Arthur didn't answer right away but took Gwen's sweet hand in his first, before starting to leave.

"It seems that by moments Merlin, you have some... interesting thoughts."

He left under Merlin's laughing.

* * *

Much later, after a feast well deserved and after having to deal with a lot of angry opponents and after having to answer to a lot of questions, speak to a lot of people and reassure some others...

Oh, and planning a wedding for the next day.

It was finally time to go to bed.

Arthur walked Guinevere back home.

He had tried to tell her she could stay in the Castle but she liked her home and wanted to be proper until the end.

He smiled at the thought.

It was now dark outside and he loved to feel her snuggle against him in order to try and get warmer.

They stopped in front of her house and she turned around, smiling.

"So... Today had been exhausting." she said, yawning as if on cue and he laughed, stroked her cheek.

"It had, yes. I am glad this is behind us."

She leant into his hold.

"Nothing but good things to await for, now."

He hummed, leaning in to kiss her.

"I can't wait to marry you." he whispered against her lips and she smiled.

"Me too"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

He kissed her again before taking her hand and kissing her tenderly,

"Good night, my love."

"Good night."

And then he left.

Gwen started at him for a few seconds...

Her handsome King.

And then she smiled to herself and came in, ready for the longest night of her life.

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes...

She didn't remember having fallen asleep.

She rubbed her eyes and screamed, seeing someone in her chair...

* * *

When Merlin arrived, Arthur was dressed and he was sat on his desk, adjusting some details.

"Impatient, aren't we ?"

The King dropped his plume and left it on the table, trying to force himself to eat something.

"You can't know just how much..."

* * *

"Princess !" screamed Gwen, laying a hand on her heart, "you scared me."

"Excuse me," smiled the young woman, "And I beg you Gwen, call me Mithian. You are soon to be a Queen, after all." she winked.

* * *

The trumpets rang in Camelot, announcing the imminent coming of the bride...

Arthur tried to force himself to breathe, feeling his heart beat in his head.

He saw the comforting smile of Merlin and Morgana, but couldn't smile back.

His eyes stared at the door, waiting to see the woman he loved more than anything in the world...

* * *

In front of the door, Gwen squeezed Elyan's arm a little harder.

Finally, after everything.

They would get married.

"Afraid ?"

"Not in the slightlest." she answered.

He smiled and kissed her temple before the doors opened.

The doors started to open and at that moment he saw her.

Arthur lost all capacity to think for good.

His lips slightly opened and he saw her blush, lowering her eyes shyly a few seconds before she looked up towards him.

She was gorgeous.

Her curly hair was curling on her shoulders, her dress revealed her shoulders too, marked her tiny waist and was making her look like a mermaid, or an angel, he wasn't quite sure yet...

Something coming right out of his dreams, that was for sure.

Elyan let go of his sister's hand, which he slowly kissed before in a symbolic way, put it on Arthur's.

Their eyes met then.

Chocolate in Ocean blue.

She was facing him and he stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs, staring tenderly at her.

Gwen felt herself melt, he never had looked at her quite in this way...

She loved this look, so tender, so loving, so happy.

She was perfectly conscious that her eyes must reflect the same love for him, the man who won her heart...

The priest started to speak but none of them was listening to him, too lost in their soul mates.

She saw Arthur's gorgeous lips started to move and the sound reached her ears,

"I do."

A warmth spread on Gwen's heart and she couldn't hold back a tear from fall of her eyes.

Hypnotised by her future husband hands, his smell, the blue of his eyes, she didn't understand quite yet that it was her turn to speak, until she saw Arthur's tender smile, and she forced herself to speak,

"I do."

"By the powers vested in me, I declare you to be husband and wife."

This time, she clearly saw the tear escaped his blue eyes and she let out a moved laugh, cupped his cheek and wiped it tenderly.

He leant into her hand and neither of them gave a damn about the people there with them.

"You may kiss the bride."

Arthur brought her slowly to him and laid a hand on her waist, while hers found her way to his cheeks and stroked it sweetly.

He smiled to her and got closer, laying his lips on her in a lovely kiss.

When they pulled apart, their forehead were stick, for a few seconds, and she whispered, unable to stop herself,

"I love you."

He smiled again, happy beyond words and without being able to control himself -even if it was not traditionnal, kissed her again, harder.  
They weren't that traditional, anyway.

They were sat on the Royal table, Gwen's hand tight on Arthur's, her chair against his, their body barely separate, when Morgana got closer.

She took a deep breath, kissed Arthur's cheek and squeezed Gwen's hand.

"Congratulations. I am really happy for you two." she smiled so genuinely.

And it was all so new, for all of them.

"Thank you Morgana," smiled Gwen, moved.

"I-" Morgana looked down and Arthur understood what she was about to say.

"Please, don't." he cut her and their eyes locked; "Not another word of apology. I know. We've been through that. I don't care about the past, but I want to focus about our friendship from now on."

She smiled, touched.

"Fine by me." she breathed and he smiled brightly,

"Then try to enjoy yourself, tell me if someone is bothering you."

She chuckled.

"No, for now people are quite polite actually, if a bit guarded but I understand them."

"Give them time." She nodded, smiling. And then he added, "And why don't you find someone to love?" she blushed.

"Arthur." chastised Gwen.

"What?" Arthur was way too happy to annoy Morgana and it was showing. "It's true! Just, I think your future suitor should have a lot of temper or _a lot_ of patience to match _your_ temper." he laughed at his own joke and Morgana stuck his tongue out.

Then it was Merlin's time,

He kissed Gwen's cheek and pushed Arthur lightly, rolling his eyes.

"I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you Merlin." smiled Gwen.

"Who knew when I got here that this would end like this?"

Arthur chuckled.

"Not me!"

"Me neither." chuckled Gwen.

"I think I knew." decided Merlin and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"And how would you know, Merlin?"

"Well, I'm powerful."

"But you're not a seer. Morgana is."

Merlin's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?"

Arthur chuckled proudly in front of the surprise of his friend and smiled,

"I won't ever tell."

"Morgana told him."

"Guinevere!" exclaimed Arthur with wide eyes, betrayed while Merlin laughed.

"Ah, I see."

"Sorry my love." shrugged Gwen, "I just don't think you should lie to your personal Advisor."

"Thank you again for that." said Merlin seriously and Arthur shrugged but smiled.

"You always kind of were, you know. Now it's just official."

Merlin smiled again, touched.

And then Arthur cleared his throat and said again,

"Stop looking at me like that, Merlin. I'd hate to promote you and throw you in the dungeons on the same day."

* * *

The night were well advanced by now, Arthur and Guinevere retired to their Chamber...

Everyone else was sleeping.

Including the Lady Morgana.

_"You did it." smiled a young blond man kissing tenderly the damp forehead of his wife, who was holding in her arms a new born._

_"No Arthur, we did it."_

_She looked up tired eyes toward her husband and he kissed her slowly, before the two parents looked at their child._

_The baby's eyelids moved and opened, letting appear two big blue eyes._

Morgana woke up, and laid a hand on her forehead, surprised to feel it dry.

And then it clicked.

This wasn't a nightmare.

This looked like a vision...

A good vision.

Something happy.

And she was a part of something happy.

She could hardly believe it.

Had dreamt about death for as long as she could remember.

And now...

Now she had dreamt about birth.

She smiled to herself and got up, leaving to stare at the Kingdom on her balcony

* * *

Guinevere was snuggled against Arthur's chest, her leg entwined with his.

Their first night had been magical and so worth the wait.

"Thank you my love." breathed Arthur, kissing her hair.

"No Arthur, thank you. Everyone warned me about how much it would hurt the first time but no one told about the amazing experience it was to be with the man you loved."

He smiled and she looked up, letting him kiss her.

"Arthur, can I ask you a question ?"

"Everything."

She blushed.

"It's quite personal."

Arthur laughed.

"Guinevere, you're my wife, now my lover and also my best friend. Please, feel free to tell me anything."

She smiled and kissed his naked chest.

And then took a deep breath,

"Did you... do _this_... before?"

"Ah. That ..." breathed Arthur and he ran a hand in his hair, chuckling softly and she looked up finding him blush.

And Arthur rarely blush.

So she guessed this was her answer.

And even if she wasn't mad.

She hated it.

Hated to know some other girl had touched her husband before her.

Gwen felt suddenly stupid and realized that she didn't really want to know about the women who had warmed her husband's bed before her.

She was ready to tell him that, but Arthur took her by surprise,

"Actually no. You're the first for me, too."

She was actually so surprised she didn't answer and he resumed,

"I know it's not common for a man, and it's not like I wasn't offered opportunities. But I guess I was a lot more interested in training and making my father proud of me and then I met you and I couldn't touch another woman, so-"

Her heart would explode with love.

"Arthur." she interrupted him. "You don't have to justify yourself." and really, he didn't. "You can't know how actually grateful I am to know that. It's you and me. It's always been you and me. And now it will always be." and it was true, she was happy to know that she would always be his once and future, just as he was for her.

* * *

Morgana was surprised to see someone by her side on her balcony.

She turned around and saw Merlin,

"What are you doing here ?"

"I was coming to see if you were alright. I've knocked but you didn't hear. "

She smiled sweetly at him and looked again at Camelot.

"What are you doing ?"

"I was looking at Arthur's Kingdom. I've forgotten how much I like this view from here."

Merlin smiled a few seconds, it was impressive just how people could change when you gave them the actual chance to.

"Then, the question would be what are you thinking about ?"

She seemed to think a bit.

"Arthur and Gwen."

And then, Merlin decided to mess with her a little.

After all,

It was good to have her back.

"I don't want to think about them right now." he answered, laughing seeing Morgana blush.

"No ! I don't mean what they are doing now, I ... I... Stop laughing ! You idiot !"

He tried to resume his calm, in vain, and Morgana ended by letting escape a laugh on her own.

When both of them calmed down, the young woman said.

"I had a vison."

"A nightmare ?"

She shook her head, so peaceful suddenly.

"No Merlin, a vision. Happy."

And now, he was curious.

"What did you see ?"

"Arthur's and Gwen's child, I believe."

The young woman then saw the big smile that lit up the young sorcerer's face.

"Seeing as you're having good vision now... Can you tell me if I am getting a big raise anytime soon, then?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

Later Gwen woke up from where she was; snuggled in her husband's arms.

She smiled slightly to herself, her husband.

She looked up toward him, his serene look, his lips slightly opened and found that he looked like a little boy when he was sleeping, which she found absolutely adorable.

Gwen got up, trying not to wake him and she put on his shirt which was lying on the floor before going at the window, looking outside, feeling safe.

This was hers.

Arthur was hers.

Had she a right to be so happy?

* * *

Arthur woke up, not feeling Guinevere in his arms anymore.

He got up and smiled, catching glimpse of her by the window, in his shirt.

He slowly got out of the bed and tied his arms around her waist from behind, his chin in her shoulder.

"What are you doing, wife ?"

"I look at the Kingdom."

He kissed her neck and whispered,

"Tomorrow, I will organize your coronation."

She slowly turned around, laying her hands on his bare chest.

"Arthur, are you sure ? You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. You already are the Queen of my heart, the Queen of all that I am, I want you to be the Queen of all that I have."

She smiled and kissed him with all the love that she had.

Their forehead stayed glued while she murmured,

"Everything will be fine from now on, right ?"

He smiled and kissed her.

"You have my word."

He got closer and kissed her neck before lowering his kiss, soon bother by his shirt.

"We'll have to remove this..." he breathed and she shivered.

"I was starting to feel a bit too warm anyway..."

He laughed and removed the shirt, before their eyes locked.

"I love you so much my Guinevere, my life, my love, my wife."

"And I love you more than I ever thought I would be capable of my Arthur, my life, my heart, my husband."

Their lips met again, as their hearts did before them...

**THE END.**


	15. Epilogue

**8 YEARS LATER**

Arthur was walking in the corridors of the Castle, trying to be as silent as he could be.

The King of Camelot wasn't trying to flee ennemies, nor was he trying to fleed his Council or even his friend Merlin.

No.

Because today was Sunday.

And on Sundays - unless something extremely urgent recquired his attention, was dedicated to his family only.

Indeed, on that day Guinevere and him let the Kingdom in the hand of some of their most trusted men while they took care of their children.

By doing so, they were also trying to remember the humans they were behind the titles.

And they didn't have children because they had to, they had children because they wanted to.

And they wanted to see them grow up.

They couldn't forget about that.

So Arthur was walking in silence in the corridors, trying to escape Anne - who was his first born, with wom he was currently engaged in a passionate game of hide and seek in all the Castle.

And he might know the Castle like the back of his pocket but his baby girl was as smart as her mother and she managed more time than not to win over him.

He chuckled at the thought.

And then glimpsed the perfect hiding spot behind some pillars, was halfway there when he stopped because something had caught his attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed and the two people jumped from their kiss.

The woman rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Arthur."

"A baby?" he said, eyes wide.

The man had the audacity to laugh and Arthur glared at him.

"And don't you have things to do other than doing whatever you're doing with my sister?"

"You gave me the day off, Sire."

Arthur groaned.

"Oh, yes." he glared again at Merlin whose had his arms around Morgana still. The man blushed by his sister only raised an eyebrow in challenge. Arthur couldn't give up without a fight, though. "Doesn't mean I want to see these disgusting things!"

"I have to see you snog with Gwen all the time!" exclaimed Merlin and it was Arthur's time to blush while Morgana laughed.

"I do no such things!"

"You do, all the time!"

"Shut up, Merlin. I am the King."

"How is that an answer?"

"Well, it's mine."

"But that's not an answer, dollop head!"

"It is and you know why?"

"Please don't tell me because you're the Kin-"

 _"Exactly_!" cut him Arthur, very proud of himself. "Because I'm the King!" And then he added, "And what if someone were to witnesss these... disgusting proof of affection?"

Merlin laughed, Morgana ran an exasperated hand on her face.

"Arthur..." she sighed.

The King tried to hold back his smirk.

Because there was nothing he loved more in the world than annoying Merlin and Morgana.

But the truth was?

Arthur was very happy for them ( not that he would ever admit it outloud).

He would never have trusted anyone more than Merlin to keep his big sister happy and on the path of light.

And the other way was true, also.

He wouldn't trust anybody else with the happiness of his best friend ( that either he would never admit out loud).

They were actually perfect for each other.

Morgana was fire to Merlin's calm and he was peace to her inside storms.

"And what if Ann sees you?" he asked, then, not ready to let it go.

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Ann is a grown up girl, Arthur-"

"What?" he exclaimed, outraged. "She is only 7 ! And Merlin I have to warn you, if your goal is to traumatize my baby girl, then-"

"I found you, daddy!" laughed a child voice and instantly, Arthur's face lit up.

He turned around and walked closer to his child, hugging her tightly and making her turn around while she laughed happily.

He finally let her down on the floor and looked at her.

Big blue eyes, blond hair long and slightly curly ( the only thing from her mother in her appearance, but she had her brain and her heart.)

She was so beautiful, though.

Inside and out.

She would be an amazing Queen someday, just like her mother was.

And Arthur smiled to himself, thinking about the fact that he was right to change yet another law and allow any first born would it be girl or boy to get the throne as long as she or he was the first born.

"You won, sweetheart."

She smiled and snuggled closer into his arms, waving at Merlin and Morgana in doing so.

"Hi Uncle Merlin, Hi Auntie Morgana."

They both smiled and said hi.

"You won again?" asked Merlin, raising an eyebrow and Arthur glared at him. "How does it feel to be smarter than your dad?"

Ann laughed.

"Shut up, Merlin." said the King.

"Language, daddy!"

Arthur smiled and kissed her hair.

"Sorry. You're right."

"Wow, that's words I never thought I would ever hear coming from you." whispered Merlin and Morgana laughed.

Arthur was about to answer, but Ann tugged on his hand.

"Can we play again?"

He smiled.

"Of course. But first, where is your mum?"

Ann seemed to think about it.

"I think she is still taking care of Tommy. Would you want me to come with you?"

He nodded and his daughter took his hand as they left, hopping happily alongside him.

Merlin and Morgana looked at them, longing evident in their eyes.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath.

"Do you want to marry me?"

A silence.

And then he laughed and cupped her cheeks, making her look at him.

"I love that you're so impatient all the time." she opened wide eyes as he picked something from his pocket, a beautiful ring and tears pricked at the back of her eyes. "You couldn't even wait for me to ask you."

She chuckled tearfully and he did, too.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" her voice broke and he laughed again.

"Morgana Pendragon, will you marry me?"

She didn't answer but leant in and kissed his smiled away.

* * *

The King and his daughter came in the children's chamber which were right aside their parent's.

And that was a thing Arthur and Guinevere had been adamant about.

They would have shared Chambers and nothing would change that, ever.

And they wanted their children by their sides, no matter if it wasn't traditional.

So Anne brought her father to the room and they came in.

Arthur stopped and his heart stopped from love at the sight awaiting him.

He laid a tender stare on the woman in front of him, so busy playing with their 4 years old son that she had not seen him come in.

Arthur looked at their precious boy, then.

Tom looked so much like Guinevere... He had taken her dark curly hair, the caramel colour of her skin and the only thing he inherited from Arthur was his blue eyes.

Well, the only thing in appearance, that was.

Because if Anne was her mother in character, Tommy was his father.

He was very much lively and always was ready to get in trouble.

Plus, he loved sword fights.

Gwen always joked that one day he'd be an even greater warrior than Arthur.

And truth was?

Arthur would even be okay with that.

He'd be proud, even.

"Mummy! Daddy is here!"

At that, Guinevere looked up and their eyes locked.

And he looked at her,

The woman he had been married with for 8 years.

His Queen.

The love of his life.

The woman he loved as much as the day they had met, if not more...

Gwen smiled at him, such hapiness radiating from her when she walked to him and threw herself in his arms, her face in his neck.

"Well, I didn't know you still missed me that much after a few hours away." he teased her and she chuckled before she receded and kissed him passionately.

"Well I do, husband."

He laughed and she kissed him again, with a lot of passion.

And there was something about her today...

She was always affectionate, but this seemed _more..._

Seemed like he was missing on something important.

And then Tommy ran to him with his wooden sword,

"Daddy!"

Arthur smiled and took his boy in his arms, squeezing him against him.

"Hi my little man. How are you?"

"Daddy! Daddy! I want to show you my new attack!"

Arthur laughed,

"Go then, sweetheart."

They walked away and Arthur picked up another wooden sword, under the tender gaze of Guinevere.

Gwen stared at him, her eyes wide with love and happiness she felt toward this man she married all these years ago but still made her heart beat like he did on the first day.

She laid a discrete hand on her stomach and smiled.

Before she noticed her little girl staring at her with blue eyes opened wide - and God if she looked like her father, it took Gwen's breath away each and every time, full of admiration, her doll sqeezed tightly against her heart.

Gwen walked closer and knelt, stroking her soft hair tenderly.

"What is it, baby?"

The little girl seemed to think, then hugged her mother tightly, whispering.

"I hope one day I will fall in love with someone who will look at me the way daddy looks at you, and I hope I will look at him the way you look at daddy."

Gwen smiled brightly.

And then hugged her daughter again before she receded,

"Listen to me. You are an amazing person, Ann. You are beautiful, you are witty and kind and funny. And one day, you'll find your very own Prince."

The little girl smiled but then frowned lightly.

"What's the matter, Ann?"

The girl hesitated a bit.

"And what if... What if he is not a Prince?"

Gwen had to hold back a smile then, she was so cute !

She took her daughter's free hand, the one which wasn't holding the doll, and squeezed her hard,

"As long as you love him, as long as you're happy, as long as he treats you well and as long as he shows you the respect you deserve? Well daddy and mummy will be happy for you. It doesn't matter to us if he is a Prince, or a velt, or even a servant."

Anne could see the gleam in her mother's eyes and comforted, nodded, before going to play again.

Gwen got up, smiling, and crossed Arthur's stare, who was playing with Tom,

He was looking at her with this look, making her melt each time, even now, 8 years later ...

* * *

Later, much later...

When children were asleep and it was time for parents to be together, Arthur and Gwen were sharing a meal, when Arthur wanted to serve wine to Gwen,

"Not tonight my love." she breathed and he stared at her a few seconds,

before dropping the pitcher.

"Are you alright?" he asked, frowning.

"Perfect." she smiled again, "I just can't drink. Actually," said again Gwen, searching for his eyes. "I'm not going to be able to drink for a few months..."

Arthur laid his fork down, his wide blue eyes locked on his wife's chocolate ones.

He took her hand, his heart beating hard.

He didn't dare believe it.

Could it be?

Could he be so lucky?

"Guinevere ?"

The young woman got up and took him with her, she then took his hand and laid it on her stomach, her eyes full of tears.

"Yes Arthur, I'm with child."

Arthur's eyes filled with tears and he stroked his wife's stomach tenderly.

"Are ... Are you sure ?" he whispered,

"Yes ..." she breathed and from emotion, her voice broke. "For the third time, you're going to be a father, my love."

He closed the gap between them and kissed her with all that he was and all that he had. The young woman moaned slightly and laid her hands on his shoulders, trying to regain her balance while his hands were losing themselves in her hair.

When they broke apart, they both laughed and he took her in his arms, making her turn once or twice.

Not too much for not making her sick, not wanting to hurt the baby.

The _baby_.

Arthur couldn't help a sob of hapiness and Gwen either.

"I ... Oh my God. I have no words to thank you. I just love you so much myGuinevere ! "

She laughed and wiped his cheeks while getting closer to kiss him again and again and again, their hands lying in her stomach again.

"And I love you. I love you, I love you _I love you_! I love you so much more than anything ..."

He laughed and kissed her again, their joined hand on her stomach where laid the third of their children...

The Pendragon line was going strong.

And life was good.


End file.
